Somewhere Only We Know
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: I'm Not Very Good With Summary. It's A Story Of A Young Girl, She Meets A VioletEyed Man And The Rest, You'll Have To Find Out...I Altered Chapter 23 A Little.
1. Because Of You

Chapter One: Because of You…

I stand still, clutching over the place that was my heart.

"…Get out of here while you can." My father breathed out in pain, his side shedding an ocean of red liquid around him as he sat on his haunches. A hand gun in his hand that wasn't resting over the bullet wound.

"Get out now!" He loudly whispered.

"B-But-"

"Kaira, I ask you this, just go, I know that we were never on good terms and if I make it out of this alive, we can start over, you and I, move out of the country-" Shots were fired at us, he turned back to the oncoming henchmen dressed in black like the darkness around us but the light that hovered over us from the light bulb dangling from the high ceilings.

"GO!" He fired some shots at the people, blood splattered as some got shot.

Instantly, I was on my feet and quickly running from the scene with tears falling behind me as I keep running, tears hitting the cold cemented grounds of the building.

The door slammed open as I kicked it, continuing running away from the people who tried to kidnap me. 'Foolish father, always trying to do everything yourself!' More tears misted my eyes and blurred my vision. I stumble back as I hit something hard but still soft at the same time, with fear, I look up to see a platinum blonde haired man with violet eyes looking down at me, emotionlessly.

I wipe away the tears, stuttering, "P-please, mister, c-could you help me? Uh, these men…father…killed-"

"Hey! I see her, she's over there!"

I turn to see the black-cloaked thugs running straight at me, fear overcame me again, and I turned, no one was there. I thought it was just my imagination and was about to run when I felt strong hands grab me and hold me close to their chest. I look up to see the same man, his eyes narrowing at the three men running towards us. He pulled out something from his holster on his hip, I closed my eyes shut, hearing it fire off three times before silence. Slowly opening my eyes, the guys' had fallen into a lifeless position, never to wake again. Blood draining from their wounds as it bleed into the sewers near the sidewalk.

He lets go of me instantly, and he looks down at me, "You're safe for now, kid…" He said lastly as he walked away and into the darkened shadows of the night, never to be seen again, well for now, I think.

"Thank you…" I whispered, as my weary body turned and walked home. Alone.

----

"Where the fuck are you!?"

I winced as I kept myself lock in my room, the person behind the door banging hard at my door, his words slurred. It's been like this for a week now. Well you must've heard the saying, out of one hole and in another, well I'm in that situation right now. After getting saved, I got in deeper shit, not with gangs or any sort but ones of my siblings. After hearing the death of my father, well, they started partying and crap, and I meant both siblings. The two, Draden and Haley haven't been sober for a week now, and the beatings, there brutal, I have to hide the bruises from the teachers and my fellow students.

"You open this fucking door right now!" Draden shouted.

The banging just got worse, then the door hinges gave out from the harsh pounding of my brother.

Fear plagued my mind as I find myself on the floor once again, pain struck me across the cheek as he punched me down. I look up with a bloody lip, he smirks as he takes the bottle in his hand, rising it. A sickening hollow thump followed by glass shattering was heard, blood oozed from the gash on my head. I groaned in pain, then came the verbal assaults.

"You fucking bitch, because of you, you, you're the fucking reason why our parents are dead! You had to be born and break-"

"Draden, you fucking asshole!" My sister was in the room now, anger raged in her eyes as she saw me on the floor, whimpering, while blood bleed around me.

"Shut the fuck, you whore, both of-"

Haley struck Draden hard in the gut, he doubled over and started cussing about as he held his fragile stomach. Haley once again, struck him on the pressure points, causing him to go out cold like a light.

She look back at me, more blood gushing from my head and she freaked as I was losing more blood over the time that passed. It felt like a daze for me, pain dulled my senses, hearing the voice of Haley call for me a lot further than I thought she was. Darkness soon was shrouding around me, until there was nothing.

----

I awake, groaning from the pain that panged from my head. Slowly, I open an eye to see white ceilings hovering over me. I winced in pain as I sat up, finding myself in a hospital room with me hooked up into some contraption that pumping liquid into me. The room was white, sterile with that weird clean smell. I didn't feel like I belong, heck, where do I belong? I question myself in my thoughts.

I whip off the covers, revealing my sun-kissed legs that showed from the hospital clothes you were put in as a patient. I sighed, breathing in and out as I stood up on my two feet.

"You shouldn't be standing, yet, you shouldn't be up at all."

I was startled by the voice, and whip my head around to look for the person, then suddenly curtains slid to reveal the same man who saved me, but this time he was wounded himself, his arm in a sling.

"Ulp…" I stumbled on my words, as I look down at my clothing.

"You've been out for a day, you have a nasty cut on your head but it'll heal alright, won't leave a scar." He said.

"T-thank y-you…" I blurted.

"Hmm? For what?" He asked with a raised brow.

"For…um, saving me…" I replied in a demure way.

"Oh that…" He trailed off, my legs gave out under the strain from having my energy drained. I was sure to fall on my knees but felt my face on a well-built chest and an arm wrapped around my tiny waist.

"You shouldn't be up, you're body's still weak from the blood loss."

"H-how do you-"

"I know? Well, they put me in here like hours ago, and I asked what was wrong with you. Said I was a friend, and he told me, well your sister informed me that your brother was…"

My eyes were downcast, I could still hear the shouts and cussing he was sending me, the sickening sound as the glass bottle shattering as it impacted against my head, I was lucky, well that time, I'm not so sure about the next.

"You're sister left…"

"…What do you mean, left?" I asked curiously.

"Left the country."

Shock, I zoned out for a few minutes, my body stiff as a board as many thoughts and images of me being beaten senseless by the only sibling I had around. I gulped as I felt the dread of never waking up from one of the trashing he would give me once I was set free from this miserable hellhole that kept people from their freedom.

"…Why did she leave?" I mumbled, falling asleep in the man's arms.

----

Hidan looks down at her, her sun-kissed skin illuminating from the moonlight that came in from the large window. Long eyelashes, perfect slim brows. Soft long black hair that blanketed the pillow as he lays her down on the hospital bed.

'Is it a coincidence that we meet again?' He thought looking down at the sun-kissed angel in front of him. '…Jashin-sama…' He sighed and laid back down on his own bed, looking at the young girl. 'She's remarkably beautiful for such a young girl…' His mind drifted from consciousness as he fell into a dreamful slumber.

----

I get up finally, and I look around, still in the same hospital room but it was morning this time. A doctor just came in, surprised she nodded, "You're up, that's good, I have to give you a check-up." She began to the normal testing to see if everything was okay, surprisingly, I was better and shocking, my scars were healed quickly and it was gone.

"Oh, you're healed up already, strange…" She mumbled but nonetheless, she handed me my clothing from a nearby table, "Oh yes, a man that was in here is waiting for you right outside, after checking out himself, he stayed to be here."

'A man? He surely still can't be here? That's-'

"Well, you're free to go, Hidan had even signed your papers, is he your guardian? Just to make sure, he said it himself." She asked.

"Uh…yes…" I said quickly but quietly.

"Well, I was making sure, I don't want to see such a pretty girl as you to end back in here again." She smiled, leaving me to change in my normal attire.

I let out a sigh as I stepped out of the room, leaving to door wide opened as I continued to walk down the busy halls of the building, medics rush here and there, patients wailing in pain and need of service, gawd that is the reason why I hate stepping or being near a hospital, most of my wounds and cuts were taken care by our family doctor. We were a rich family, well, still rich, but the family part just slipped.

Things were perfect for my siblings and parents before I was born, then after, my mother died after the birth. My father, didn't take it to well, she meant so much to him and to have lost her, he didn't pay attention to me. Haley was the only person who would soothe me at night when I couldn't sleep, she was just the reason why I was alive.

I look up to see the violet-eyed man standing, looking out the glass walls. It was sunny, nice for a stroll I guess. He turns to see me, I walk over to him, "So you're my guardian now?" I whispered for him to hear.

"I guess so, you have no proper family and I seem to be the closest thing to a friend in your life right now."

I look up startled, 'How does he know?'

"For a rich kid, you seem less involve in society, which isn't like all kids like you should be doing at all."

"I didn't have a great childhood, I don't exactly trust every person that comes my way…" I mumbled.

"Come on, I'll take you h-"

"I can't go back!" I whispered loudly.

"Hmm, then were would you suggest we go?" He asked.

Well that was a mistake, cuz next day, I had a bank full of cash under his and my name, and off to another country. We, as in Hidan and I, were currently in Canada, now heading to Konoha, Japan.


	2. The First Impression

Chapter Two: The First Impression

The long vehicle pulled up in front of a large mansion, and Kaira raced out followed by Hidan, who was taking his own time to get out. Before them was a large lone mansion, centrally guarded by stone walls with metal gates that cut people off from the rest of the large nearly-deserted but still luxurious district.

"Smoking cool! I didn't know my family had a district named after our last name!" I boasted and proceeded to run in but was stopped by strong hands.

"Kaira, before we explore 'our' new home, the both of us need to do something before settling in." He said.

"Where are we going to go then?" I asked with curiosity.

"Just follow me, don't do anything though." He said and I followed him into another car, a much cooler-looking one.

"How'd you get this sweet ride?" I asked.

"It's a Lamborghini, and before meeting you, I was sent to Canada for something important. I'm originally from Konoha, but that doesn't really matter right now."

"…You're arm, what really happened to it?" I asked, knowing well the whole falling off the stairs was so a lie, I mean he seems tough to keep his bones intact even if falls off a two-storey house.

"That's something I can't share with you at this moment, come on, I'm meeting some friends of mine-"

"Hmm, Hey Hidan! I heard you were back and yeah- oh a kid…" A see a blonde come up to us, but this one was more blonde and blue eyes. He was looking down at me with a raised brow and then back up a Hidan. "Who's this kid, un? She sure is beautiful, yeah, wait- Are you doing anything to her? I'll tell-"

"Deidara. There is nothing between us, her name is Kaira, I took her in-"

"Un as in, you are now her guardian that watches her every second of everyday, yeah, for the rest of her life until she's ready to be set loose and-"

"I took her in when I found she was coming from an abusive family, her sister left her with her drunk brother, both parents are dead-"

"Hmm, oh you're such a lifesaver, yeah, I didn't think you would show-"

"Deidara. You're overdoing it again." Hidan warned.

"Oh sorry, but yeah, Kaira right? Anyways, my name's Deidara, wanna go out, un?" He asked me.

Hidan hit him in the head, "She's only thirteen." He informed and Deidara sputtered in shock.

"What, un? You're kidding, yeah?" He asked, pointing to me and shouting it at Hidan.

"Hey I was shock myself-"

"She has boobs bigger than a skinny supermodel!" He shouted, making me red in the face from embarrassment that they were looking at my chest.

"Deidara! Quit shouting, we're going to be late." Hidan reprimanded.

"Hmm, oh yeah, you gonna introduce her to the others, yeah?"

"I have to in the end, she's going to be around more than you think." He said, puzzled I look between the two men.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked with even exuberant curiosity.

"Yeah, you'll see, Kaira-chan." He grabs my hand and pushes me into the Lamborghini, I was sitting on his lap since it had two seats only.

-----

Not long after, I find us in front of a huge manor, I look to Deidara and Hidan. "Why are we here for?" I asked again.

"Cute but annoying, yeah, Hidan thinks you should meet our gang before he actually, hmm, becomes your official guardian."

"Deidara's right, I let you come with me but you have to be approved b our leader himself before you're anything to us." Hidan replied.

"Oh…weird?" I said, well asked.

"Well, you'll get use to it." Hidan said.

"You know, yeah, you stop cussing in your sentence, why, un?"

"I want to but I don't want Kaira's ears to bleed from my 'colorful' language." I giggled.

"My ears stopped bleeding at 7." I said.

"…Okay, so you know every possible English swear words, un?" Deidara asked.

"I don't know, there's too many of them but I know I hear a lot of them though." I said.

"Well, we can't keep the old man waiting, he'll kill us if we keep doing this."

"Yeah, but he'll understand when he sees doll face here, un." Deidara smirked and half-dragged, half-carried me into the large manor, Hidan followed behind, smirking.

It's funny really, I met this guy in less than two weeks and I'm here with him. It's unbelievable too, even if I've been with my sister for twelve years, I had never trusted her enough nor liked her but then this guy, he comes into my life and I let him in like I known him my whole life.

He actually looks hot when he smirks, I just hope he turns out to be a much cooler man than now. I smiled inwardly, 'Now to meet his gang or whatever they were talking about, yeah I haven't notice, but they're hot…I mean Deidara and Hidan…'

"Who's this?" A voice said from the shadows.

Startled I jumped but Deidara assured me I was safe, I just wish he would keep his hands to himself, he's too touchy-feely.

"Hmm, this is Kaira, don't know her last name, Hidan didn't say-"

"Hidan?" The shadowy person said.

"Yes, Leader-sama?" He asked.

"Why'd you bring this girl to our meetings? She isn't part of this gang-"

"Yet, yeah." Deidara finished.

"Are you suggesting to have this young woman join us? You do-"

"That's where you're wrong Leader-sama, I come to ask if it is alright to have her come with me on meetings and such, she has no family at-"

"Oh, you taken in a orphan? What do you use her for? Eh?" Asked some tall man.

"You're sick, I taken her in not for any purpose bu to keep her safe."

"Aa, gotten soft haven't you? I knew that trip to Canada would do that-"

"Shut up you fucking bastard, let me talk!" He shouted, I never even seen him swear when I'm around but now I'm thinking, 'Hot!'

"As I was saying before, I'm taking care of her, why you'd ask? Is because she has no one to run too, besides she and I are staying at the Shatrire mansion-"

"Shatrire mansion? You mean that big-ass mansion in the middle of the Shatrire district?! But that's for…" The same tall man stared at me.

"My last name's Shatrire." I said.

"…" Everyone was speechless.

"You have better taste than I thought." some red head said, walking out of the shadows. "Holding her for ransom?" He asked.

"No, I'm watching her until she's old enough, and stop ogling her, she's thirteen." Deidara chuckled and I giggled as they all were shock speechless again, and there mouths gaping.

"Fuck, she was looking yummy." The same red head said.

"Get your minds out of the gutter, so where's her money?" he leader asked.

"Under my name and hers." he said plainly.

"So you're married now?!" Blue haired man asked.

"No, she put in under my name so that fucking brother of hers wouldn't go looking for where we are." he said again emotionlessly.

"…Are we going to stand here all day arguing whether it's okay for me to stay with Hidan, and money and…boobs and…" I trailed off as I took a trip in my own fantasy.

"Kaira?" Deidara waved a hand in front of my face.

"What!" I was irritated from getting distracted from my own thoughts.

"You spaced out when you were talking and the last thing you said was boobs, are you thinking about porn? Are you gay? Are you bi!" He asked.

"WHAT!? I'm straight, you asshole" I shouted out loud which made everything quiet and eyes all on me. "…Oops…"

"Hmm, such a colorful language too," The leader said, eyeing Hidan.

"…What the hell's wrong with cussing?" I asked.

Pein sighs, shaking his head as I look at the others.

"…Okay, I'm bored, what's the rest of your names?" I asked.

"My name's Sasori, call me Sasori-koi if you please-"

"Sasori, she's thirteen! That means off limits, you idiot!" Some lady said.

"Fine, cock-block-"

"What did you say?!" She yelled.

"…Nothing." He said plainly.

"Well, hey there little girl, my name's Konan, the only woman in this gang, well until now." She smiled. Everyone else sweat dropped at her mood swing, so did I, I hope I don't become like that when I'm older.

"And so, since the guys' are too shy or either, stuttering, I'll introduce them to you. The tall one's Kakuzu, the leader's name is Pein, Tobi's the one that uses the mask, Zetsu's the one with the yellow eyes and green hair. Kisame's the one with blue hair and scars and that's about it. And now, we have to listen to Pein ramble on about life-"

"Konan, shut up." Pein ordered.

"Fine…" She pouted at him.


	3. Moments Alone Sort Of

Chapter Three: Moments alone, well sort of.

"…So I'm going back to school?" I asked.

"Yes, you do need your education." he responded.

"…Fine, but I have to get something out of this! You're putting stress on my mind for sending me there."

"Fine, whatever you say, oh yes, we have to wake up tomorrow morning to meet with the principal. She'll inform you on the rules, and I'll be there with you." He assured me.

I jumped into the large bed, if you hadn't notice yet, I sleep in the same bed with him, but nothing happens, he doesn't think that way I think. I placed my head on the soft pillow, feeling him weighing the bed down a little apart from me.

"So we'll have to go bed now? Why can't I stay up and watch some TV for a while?"

"A while could mean all night and like I said, early in the morning, we are to meet with your new principal, well or you could be denied to attend their school-"

"Fine, sleep it is then." I could feel he was smirking again, stupid smirk.

I turn to roll over to his side and place my head on his arm. "You're such a baby." He said.

"Shut up, I like this…I never been held this close by any of my family." I said sorrowfully.

"…Well from now, you can sleep beside me, and like this as well if it makes you safe." He said, looking down at me with kind eyes.

I smiled up at him as I snuggled more into his chest. "Thank you…" I said as I was now fast asleep.

-----

The next morning, I awake early. Hidan prodded me to get up which was annoying but I got up anyways and now eating whatever he's cooking, which happens to be pancakes. "Well you be making these every morning?" I asked.

"You wish." he retorted.

I pouted, "so this is a special occasion?" I asked.

"Yes, maybe on weekends we'll have warm breakfast, school days are just cereal from now on, okay?" He commanded.

"Don't we have cooks or maids to cook for us?" I asked.

"No, I don't rely on other people's help-"

"But who'll clean up after us? You surely don't think we can keep a mansion clean everyday by ourselves, do you?" I asked.

"Worth a try." he said like nothing.

"B-but, I don't-"

"Know how to clean? Fine, we'll get housemaids and keepers if it makes you happy." He grunted in defeat.

"Yay! Now, what time do we go see the school?" I asked.

"Now." And he grabs me and drags me out the house and into the expensive vehicle.

-----

Minutes later, well long minutes later that were actually turned out to be two hours, we sat seated in chairs in front of a bald man with formal clothing, and round glasses and…why am I going on about the ugly old man?!

"Mr. Dickenson, I assure you Kaira is a very promising student, she's done so well in her school."

"Yes, I heard, she's quite the prodigy." He smiled. "Well, I can tell you that she's accepted, and she may start school tomorrow, for today, I think she should be readying herself." The man said.

"Thank you for allowing her to attend this fine school of yours." Hidan said and soon we left with a goodbye.

"Fuck, that was fucking annoying." He said when we got into the Lamborghini.

"Isn't acting fun?" I asked, giggling.

"Jashin-sama, I'm going to have to keep up with this charade," He sighs, but starts up the engine and we're off. I smile as the thought of him acting in that way when it came to PTAs and such.

-----

At some large store, we're like in the aisle where the school supplies are, sadly, Hidan's choosing everything for me. He's choosing between black fine point pens or red ones. Gawd this is annoying.

"Are you done yet? I think we're done!" I said.

"Just wait, I'm looking for the perfect color here!" He shouts back.

Sadly, the only colors he has picked for me are either red or black, gawd I'm going to feel like a emo kid at school. I sigh exasperatedly, I open my mouth to speak when, "Oh with the hell with it! Let's get both, you may need more anyways." he dumps the stuff in the cart and off we go, to the backpacks, whoop-dee-do, I'm thrilled.

"There now, that's all done with, I'm fucking hungry, let's go stop…" I tuned him out. He so annoying sometimes, he can't seem to shut his mouth.

"KAIRA! Are you listening at all?!" He shouts, I notice we're in a restaurant and everyone's looking at us it seems.

"Oh, yeah, I am, well, was." I said still out of it.

"Damn it kid, whatever, let's eat." he said, and we ordered stuff.

-----

The next day, "I don't want to go school! I wanna stay home with you!" I shouted, while running away from the tall man.

"You're going and that's final, damn it!" He's chasing me around the living room.

"If you expect me to wear a uniform, you must be high off you rocker!" I shouted back, still running from the man with the uniform.

"It's fucking school policy and-"

"Ah!" I fell, actually he jumped on me, ouch, that hurts.

"You. Are. Going. To. School. AND WEARING THE DAMN UNIFORM!" He shouts, while dressing me up, well sort of. He's forcing on the blazer and shoes on me. I already had the skirt and buttoned shirt on.

Fifteen minutes later, "This sucks! Why don't you go in place of me! Then you'll see how bad it is to wear a skirt!" We're in the car now.

"Shut up, damn it, and I would be caught dead in a skirt. Besides it's a nice color." He says that cuz it's red and blue, and black. I just notice, we're acting like some craze father/daughter thing. Fun.

"Oh, why have the heavens forsaken me? What have I done to deserve such a horrible life?!" I cry out dramatically.

"Stop being a drama queen." He said.

"Fine…did you pack me lunch?" I asked.

"…Was I suppose to?" He asked.

"YEAH!"

"Shit, why didn't you tell me before we left?!"

"Because you're the adult, and you're suppose to know this stuff." I replied.

"Well, this is the first fucking time I've ever taken care of someone else that isn't me."

"You mean, that when you were a baby, you did everything for yourself?" I asked, amazed.

"No, idiot, I never taken care of children or kids your age." He said irritated.

I smirked, "Yeah, I think I'm the one that's watching the two of us."

"I'm the adult here, so I take care of us."

"Well, us, is about to run a red light." I said and the vehicle made a screeching stop before the stoplight.

"Fuck, look what you made me do, if I weren't yelling at you-"

"I'm the child, you're the adult, you're suppose to look out for the two of us." I said bluntly.

He opens his mouth, closes it and then shakes his head. "Jashin-sama, how'd I get stuck with this girl?" he mumbled and I giggled. Earning a slight glare from the man.

"Lucky I suppose." Giggling more.


	4. Two Wrongs Don't Make A What?

Chapter Four: Two wrongs don't make a- What?

After Hidan dropped me off in front of the school, leaving me a fifty, thinking that a lunch cost that much, he must not know how to care for a kid. I smirked lopsidedly as I drag my feet to go towards the tall building, getting looks from the local students, noticing I was new kid.

Not noticing the skateboard roll right in front of my path, I trip and was about to fall on my face on the cold cement but one strong hand caught me before I could even fall. I open my once closed shut eyes, and look up to see violet eyes looking down at me. 'Violet eyes?' Then he stood me up straight.

"You alright?" He said, his voice quite emotionless.

"Um…yeah, thanks." I mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Bryan, are you-" I look to the side to see a red head with icy blue eyes and creamy skin. Two other boys stood behind him, one was a bluenette with dark shade of crimson. The other was a boy with orange-red hair with blue eyes. They were all cute.

"Whoa, she's hot!" The red head explained.

I blushed, as they came towards us. I liked this violet-eyed boy, he reminded me so much of Hidan…is that wrong? Ah who cares.

"Who's this pretty lady?" The red-orange haired boy asked with an amiable smile.

"…Um, my name's Kaira." I said shyly, looking at him.

"Oh, what a pretty name, Kaira, would you like a tour around the school?" He asked.

"the only tour you'll be showing her is the one in the closet." The bluenette retorted.

My blush just grew more redder, looking up at the four boys. I hid behind the violet eyed one, and peered up at him.

"Oh, look she likes Bryan better." Said the red head.

"Guys, quit bothering the girl, we don't even know her and you're already greeting her-"

"What? Like her now?" the red-orange haired said,

"Shut up, Brooklyn." The bluenette said.

"…Excuse me, but what are your names?" I asked.

The four guys look down at me, "Oh, sorry about that. My names Tala." The red haired said.

I nodded and look at the other redhead, "Brooklyn."

Glancing at the last boy he turned away and walked away, "…what's with him?" I asked.

"Oh, don't mind him, he's name Kai, he could be a prick at times, wait at all times I meant." Tala commented.

I smile, "Well…what classes do you have? My homeroom is a man called Hiiro-sensei…"

"It is? So is the rest of us. Come on, we can show you where it is." Tala took my hand and began dragging me towards the school. It's pretty strange how these guys can be so mean one minute, so polite the next and then suddenly friendly and such.

I believe I'm going to like it here.

I sat in my seat, Kai was being what Tala said, a prick. I'm sitting next to Bryan, he may be quiet but he's sort of kind though in his own way. Tala and Brooklyn are either being assholes or jerks who like flirting. Gaining glares from many girls too.

"Bryan-san…why do the girls look at me angrily?" I asked.

"…I don't know." He responded.

"…Okay…" I responded, looking up at him with curiosity. Funny thing, he was looking down at me too. That felt quite relieving.

"I can tell you why, you're a cute ass hanging with these hot shot assholes." Came an unidentified voice.

My head turn to see a boy with black hair and black eyes. A neko looking boy. He sat with another dark brown hair with gold eyes. A blonde with blue eyes and many other boys.

"Ano, t-they aren't t-that bad…" I replied.

"Well, they're cold bastards, why hang with them?" Some navy-haired boy asked, pointing a finger at me.

"Stop pointing at me, stop fucking glaring at me, damn it or I'll rip your throats out and feed it to animals of this city!" I shouted. Whoa, I just had another random moment.

Everything quieted down, you could hear a pin drop. Damn I must be murderous, cool! My future goal, to become like Hidan, heh.

"…Okay I didn't mean to say that but you were pissing me off, I'm not some piece of meat you can fight over." I huffed and sat back down

"Whoa, the chick has a backbone after all." Kai replied.

I ignored the comment and lay my head on the desk, everyone went back to their own things, not wanting to mess with the murderous chick.

It was after school, so I had to wait, for such a long time for Hidan to pick me up when Bryan came around.

"Why are you here alone?" He asked.

"Hmm, oh, hey Bryan, I'm waiting for Hidan. He's supposed to pick me up…but I guess he's taking his sweet old time…or he forgot."

"Sounds like an unreliable brother to me." He responded.

I blushed, "Oh, Hidan's not my brother, he's…my guardian…I guess." I responded looking away, wondering what he was to me.

"Hn…So what does he look like."

"Silver hair, violet eyes." I responded, looking around for a black Lamborghini.

Just then a car came screeching in front of his, it wasn't Hidan inside, it was Sasori. Gawd, I hope I don't get raped…he feels the type to do that.

"Hey, something came up, so Hidan had me pick you up."

Then another car came screeching at the other side of him.

"He's fucking lying, un, it was actually I who was told to pick you up. Sasori you bitch, I almost got hit back there!" Deidara shouted.

I sweat dropped as I look up to Bryan, "Those are his friends. Thanks for giving me company, Bryan-san." He stares at me, nods and I watch his retreating back go down the street.

"Who's he?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, that's Bryan, I met him just before class started."

I look at Sasori who was glaring at where Bryan left off to, "I don't trust him." He said suddenly and opened the car door for me to go in.

"Next time, yeah, I'm picking up Kaira-chan!" Deidara said before driving off.

"Sure, next time." He responded before flooring it and we were off.

-----

"You're a fucking crazy driver!"

"What? I thought that was fun." He smirked as he pried my hands off the dashboard. "Besides you look pretty screaming my name, some day I'm going to make you screaming it much louder…in my bedroom…" He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up, I am so not going to-"

He had his lips pressed against my own, and I blink a few times realizing we were kissing.


	5. Total Blankness Is All I'm Getting

Disclaimer: It Has Seem I Have Forgotten This on The Last Four Chapters And I Must Say Now, I Do Not Own Any Characters From Naruto Or Beyblade. Just The Lovely Kaira And Plot.

Also R&R

* * *

X-x-X

* * *

Chapter 5: Total Blankness Is All I'm Getting

The next morning, I run down the cemented sidewalk. Unluckily, Hidan and I had woken up a little late. 'Aw how sad, on my second day too…' I thought, looking up at the sky.

I stumble upon a rock, 'Is it me? Cuz it appears I've been tripping more often than usual…' I groan softly as I sit down, my things had fallen out of the bag.

"Here. I'll Help." I recognized that voice as Bryan, and I look up to see him already starting to pick up my fallen things.

"T-thank you." I mumbled, reaching for some of my things.

As I grabbed for more, my hands brushed against his arms, and I look up to see he was peering down at me, "Sorry…" I softly spoke.

He nodded, assuring it was okay and soon my thing were packed away in my messenger bag. "Thank you," I said once again.

"No problem. If we stay any long, we'll be late for our classes." He said, and we began walking towards the school.

As we walk in silence, something came to me as I remember yesterday. 'Sasori-kun kissed me…' I closed my eyes, pouting a little.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" I responded.

"I was asking, what are you thinking about?" He had spoken again.

"Oh nothing…it's nothing," I finally replied.

"Are you sure, you don't seem like it. You were- Never mind." He said, looking away.

"Um…Yesterday, do you remember that red head?" I asked, side glancing him.

"Sasori, was it?" He asked.

"Yes, well yesterday…he," A blush painted my cheeks, "He kissed me in the car…and I haven't really said anything to anyone." I was now fiddling around with the front of my blazer.

He stared at me for a few more minutes before opening his mouth, but then closed it.

I giggled, "I don't know what to think about it either…" I smiled softly.

"Shouldn't you have told your guardian? He could be trying something."

"Hidan does know, his friends know as well and they keep restrain as best as he can." We were now near the doors, and he opened it for me.

"My mother had always made me mind my manners around women." He reasoned.

"You're mother must be very sweet-"

"Hmm, my parents died two years ago." He said out of the blue.

"…Oh…I'm-"

"Please don't, it doesn't matter anyhow." He said, cutting my off of my apology.

"…Okay."

* * *

X-x-X

* * *

"Hidan-kun, you don't mean that, do you? He isn't that bad…besides he's my friend-"

Hidan shot a glare at me, "I trust you, but its those boys I do not trust. You are a very mature young lady, and uh…how do I put this?" He pondered on his words.

I stared intently at the man in he driver's seat, "You should be watching the road instead of trying to preach me of life."

"But I must, I've risk my life for you once. Doing it again wouldn't do no harm."

"Hidan! Why can't they be my friends? They seem friendly enough and don't seem keen on getting me in various positions!" I shouted, looking at him sternly.

Staring into each other's eyes, not lifting our heated glares from one another. We both turned away with a humph, before the car turned a swerve to the right and my body was jerked to the left from the strong turn. It was stupid of me to not use a seatbelt.

I lie there. My head on Hidan's crotch. And all I could think was, 'Oh gawd, oh gawd! I'm not face down on Hidan's crotch, I'm Not face down on Hidan's crotch!' Was all I could repeat in my head at that moment, until I suddenly leaped to the other side of the car. Shock. My face red from blushing furiously.

We sat there in awkward silence, "Oh fuck…" Hidan finally spoke as we now were in the middle of a four-way street. "…"

I was still in shock, "Ahem…" I didn't catch that, and he was now shaking me feverously by the shoulders until I did come to.

"Are you okay? You aren't horribly scarred for life, are you?" He asked worriedly.

"…Nothing happened. I saw nothing!" I shouted.

Hidan sighed. This was just a weird day…But at least I survived.

* * *

X-x-X

* * *

Days later, still not my self. And there was nothing but awkward silence between Hidan and I. Yea, a traumatizing moment for the both of us.

"So? What's with you and Hidan, hmm?" I looked to the blonde now sitting beside me on the couch.

"…What do you mean by that, yeah?" I asked suddenly.

Deidara smirked, "Something happened! Tell me!" He gleefully said, jumping on me and holding me in a tight embrace. The impact had thrown us off the sofa and the top part of our bodies were on the floor, while the bottom was on the sofa. It looked as though we were in a precarious position.

"Dei-kun. Your Crushing. Me." I breathed out heavily.

"I'm not budging until you tell me what had happened between Hidan and you." He smirked deviously.

I was guessing he was feeling uncomfortable the way we were, as he shuffled a bit until I felt his hips moved in while moving. I let out a soft gasp.

"Oh shit, sorry I didn't mean to do that, un!" Deidara tried to raise his hands in front of him in defense but alas, gravity was against him and his hands pressed down on the large mounds that was my chest.

I let out a louder moan this time, "Hmm, oh fuck!" Deidara tried to get off of me and out of the mess.

But I was guessing, this was gonna get weirder.

A few minutes later we were brushing ourselves off. "It went something like that." I said.

He raised a brow, with a blush appearing. "What do you mean, yeah?"

And with that, I had told of what had happened days ago. He nodded, quiet for a second until he was cracking up on the floor before me.

I rolled my eyes and tackled him for the hell of it, straddling his abdomen, I glared down at him as he scratched at his cheek, grinning sheepishly, "I couldn't help it." he said feebly.

"Where is the others anyways?" I asked, looking around the empty living room.

"Un, I'm not sure." His index finger was now outlining my jaw line, with raised brow I peered down at him. He just smiled amiably at me.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, feeling uncertainty overcome me. As I was immediately pinned down to the floor, "Dei-kun!" I squealed softly, feeling his weight on top of me.

"Kaira-chan…" He purred, feeling ticklish as he nuzzled my neck. Kissing and licking. A moan slipped from my mouth..

My lips met with his, I felt light and fluffy at that moment as my right hand was stretched over my head, "Mm, you taste good…" he whispered in between kisses.

Pink laced my cheeks as he licked it, leaving a trace of saliva from his mouth to my cheek.

His right hand felt down to my breast, squeezing them gently as he looked up at me, giving a pleasured expression. "Dei-kun…" I moaned.

* * *

Somethings Might Come Up And It'll Take A While For The Next Chapter. Um, But I'll Try And Update More Often... 


	6. Bored With Titles

Disclaimer: Dude, I Dont Own Naruto Or Any Of Its Characters, Or Beyblade;; Just That Cute Kid Kaira And This Plot

Chapter Six: Thou Who Stands Alone Is Long Forgotten Like The Untold Heroic Tales.

R&R Pwease?

X-x-X

"DEIDARA! KAIRA!" Roared someone across the room.

"Hmm, fuck!" Deidara growled, crawling off of me quickly.

I stood up, now facing a furiously looking Hidan and Pein-sama. "Of all people! You knew! And you were about desecrate our couches!" Hidan bellowed, looking angrily at Deidara.

"Hmm, hey it was just a slip. Nothing happened, yeah, just some kisses here and there." Deidara sighed heavily.

"Yes, Hidan is right about something. That was inexcusable, especially attempting on violating a child of a young age." Pein chided.

"And stealing her from her rightful family isn't?" Replied the blonde.

"Please, forgive me Pein-sama and Hidan-kun, but it was I who was fault not Dei-kun." I said, peering up at Hidan and Pein.

The two faltered at the look I was now giving them, one of my innocent stares, "I didn't knew I was exciting Deidara." I said, and the two men sweated and nodded, "Y-Yes, of course. I'll be off…" Pein said, turning and heading off the other way.

"…Uh you be a good girl now, Kaira, I'll be…off doing some errands…" Hidan had ran off.

"Un, thanks Kaira-chan! You saved my ass there," Deidara smiled, coming closer to me. Placing soft lips upon my own, "Thanks, maybe I can repay you in some way." A smirked traced his lips as he brought his body closer to my own.

I looked into his blue eyes and saw a glint in them, 'He was so not thinking inappropriate thoughts of me!' I thought, staring back at him.

He placed another kiss upon my lips, licking my lips for entrance. Suddenly I felt Deidara squeezed my boobs again, gasping, he slipped his tongue into my mouth. I moaned slightly as he suck at my tongue, exploring me before pulling back.

"I'll see you later." He said, before leaving me in the living room.

"…What just happened?" I just asked myself out loud.

I wondered off towards the door, "Hidan! I'm heading home!" I shouted, knowing he wouldn't hear.

I shrugged, leaving the large manor and began heading off to the large district.

X-x-X

It's been hours later, I had no idea where I was heading and no one to contact as well. 'Gawd, what an idiot I am?' I thought as I looked around me, I seemed to be in a small park.

'Probably someone will notice I'm gone…or not…' I wondered.

I finally stopped on a bench, lying flat and looking up at the stars that were appearing. "Strange, I've never been able to see the sky like this…"

"And maybe it'll be your last."

Alarmed, I sat upright and whirl my head around, looking and to see a man with black hair and pale skin. Charcoal eyes analyzing me, "W-who are you?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"I should be asking you the same thing, you're a defenseless young woman in the park near midnight." He had said, which sort of creeped me out more.

"…M-my name's Kaira…what is yours?" I asked.

"Hn…" He replied, looking down at me, "It's Itachi Uchiha, so your last name?" He asked.

"It's Shatrire!" I said.

"Hmm, Shatrire, Shatrire, where have I heard that name before…" His eyes closed, with a small smile, "Ah yes, Shatrire District, the area named after the famous Shatrire's whom had so happened to bring this city from the ruins after the famed Kitsune Demon attacked it centuries ago." the man renounced.

"…Really?" I asked, astonished.

"You did not know of that? My, you must be the many Shatrire's that had gone off and became rich and influential clans of this world." Itachi said as he peered up at the darkened sky above us.

"I'm sorry but I actually know not many things of my famed family. Perhaps you could tell me more?" I asked.

"It's late, shouldn't you be home with your family?"

"And shouldn't a Uchiha as yourself, be home with your own famed clan?" I asked, even I know some important facts. I've been here for a few days and had learned some fascinating facts of Konoha's history.

"Touché. But it appears I've lost all but my younger brother to a horrible fire last month." Itachi said.

"I'm sorry for you lost…but it seems we are in the same predicament, Itachi-kun. My father was killed just a week and a half ago, my mother had fallen ill when I was at age five. And the only family I have is my two siblings, my sister had run off in search of a new life for herself while my brother, still resides in Canada, drinking away his problems." I said with a sigh, "But now that I have Hidan, things seem to be getting better." I smiled sweetly at the Uchiha before me.

"Yes, we've both lost familiar people of our lives. I know the way to the District you live, do you wish for me to walk you home?" He offered.

"Uh y-yes! I love that!!" I cheerfully said, jumping to my feet and began walking with the Uchiha through the park and past streets and lanes.

It wasn't far but I could see the mansion Hidan and I stayed.

"This is it." Itachi said, breaking the ice.

"Thank you, Itachi-kun, it was so kind of you to have taken me home." He nodded.

"Not to seem rude, but I do think this is the only time we'll see each other, Kaira…chan…" he said to me kindly, pressing a kiss upon my forehead.

My cheeks grew hot, as I watch him walk away. 'Itachi Uchiha, I will certainly not forget that name…'

I touched where his warm lips had touched and smiled warmly, seeing that he was gone from sight, I retreated back into my humble abode.

X-x-X

My eyes fluttered open, today was fortunately a Friday, school would be out early today and I sighed happily, I was getting tired of waking up and doing the same thing everyday.

"Kaira? You had me so worried last night?! I've been searching for you high and low and I even had the local police department search for you!" Hidan was riling up.

I stared at him, bored, and dragged off to the bathroom where he continually ranted, his voice still could be heard behind the closed doors. 'When is he ever gonna stop?' I groaned, getting out of the shower and began drying myself off.

"Wait 'til Konan hears about this, she would be bitching to me night and day to tell me how irresponsible I am with children and especially ones that are heir to large fortunes!" He wasn't gonna finish anytime.

"I met someone last night," I blurted out, and that made him stop mid sentence and glaring hard at me.

"You what?!" He asked scarily.

"I met someone by the name Itachi Uchiha last night, he was kind enough to take me home. It's strange though, he said we wouldn't see each other again…" I said thoughtlessly.

"You're a crazy brat, ya know?!" the silver haired man shouted, grabbing the collar of my dress shirt. "You could've been kidnapped, or raped, or something far worse!" He said.

"But I didn't get kidnapped, raped or any harm!" I said plainly.

"That's not the point, girl, you are grounded, you here?! Grounded! Even I know what that means!" He shouted for the heavens to hear.

I stared blankly at him, 'Grounded? Me? Is he kidding me?' I thought, looking at him in a absurd way.

"I am not FUCKING kidding here, seriously!" Hidan said and that answered my unasked question.


	7. BahLue

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any Beyblade characters, just sweet Kaira and this plot that comes out of nowhere from my mind

Chapter Seven: Oh Gawd, Send Me To The Damn Asylum Already!

* * *

X-x-X

* * *

I sat on the balcony, I was hold up here for a week now. Nothing to do. I was grounded for two weeks. 'What kind of punishment is that? Just gone for a couple of hours and he's giving me a two week grounding.' I sighed to myself as I watched the leaves swish in the wind.

"Hey, un, heard what happened?"

I jumped out of surprise as I turned to see Deidara grinning.

"Hey, yeah it sucks really, I didn't mean to run off like that with no permission." I said, though I was lying.

"Sure, so how long do you have to stay coop up in here, un?"

"Two weeks…" I sighed, getting up and walking back inside.

"Hey, I still have to repay you about yesterday, yeah, remember?" He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Y-yeah…" I blushed, looking into blue eyes.

Deidara smiled and began closing in.

"Kaira!" I heard Hidan shout.

Deidara stopped and growled under his breath, glaring at the door where Hidan is now standing, staring at us two.

"I'm going out tonight…and I have a surprise for you." he said.

"…Surprise?" I wonder what he meant.

"Come along, kid."

At that moment as well, Deidara cell phone rang. "I got to get this, it's from Leader-sama." He said, gesturing for us to go before him.

We left the blonde and I followed Hidan down to the living room.

"So…what is this surprise?" I asked finally.

"Well, after yesterday, I thought some things out and realize something. Kaira, you will be…" He paused.

"Yeah, what is it?!" I shouted.

"Having a babysitter watching you from now on when I'm not around and that means that'll he'll pick you up, and watch over you like a hawk and…" Do I need to say more on what else he has to say?

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

He stopped, glared at me and points a finger at me, "Listen here-"

"Pointing's rude, ya know?" I interrupted.

He scowled, "Forget manners right now, and listen, you've been getting out of hand. And also, who is to watch over you when I'm not around- No I'm not letting Deidara or any of the other guys watch you, who knows what they can do, and besides, Konan's busy helping Kakuzu with the money and all so she's out."

I pouted, looking at the silver-haired man.

"So, I've asked Zetsu's subordinate to watch over you, he's pretty okay pass the childish front and all, and he won't dare look you in that way, since he's one of those-"

"Can't you shut up and just introduce me to my babysitter! You talk too much…" I clamped my hand over my mouth.

His violet eyes stared coldly at me before turning away, "Fine, Tobi, come in."

At that, a boy a few years older than me came into the large room. He had charcoal black hair and equally black eyes and tinted red in the light. His dark clothing brought out the paleness of his skin.

"Kaira this is Tobi, Tobi this is the girl you are to watch over at school from now on, okay?"

The teen nodded, "Yes, Hidan-sempai."

"…He goes to my school?" I asked.

"Yes, he is, haven't you seen him around?" Hidan asked, peering down at me.

"…No it's not like I would go up to every person in school to introduce myself." I replied.

"Well, I'm leaving. I'm-"

"Don't say where you're going." I said, looking away.

"Kaira, I'm just looking out for your well-being." he said, I heard his footsteps heading to the front door.

"Sure, my well-being…" I muttered, before looking at the teen once more.

"…So, Tobi, what's your last name?" I asked, wanting to be social to the person who would be my daily babysitter.

"Um…It's Uchiha." He responded with a cool voice.

"Uchiha?" I raised a brow, 'Didn't Itachi say he lost all his family but his little brother?' I wondered.

"Yes, Tobi Uchiha, and you are Kaira Shatrire. Deidara-sempai and Zetsu-sempai said so much nice about you and how pretty you look." he said, blushing.

"…They did?"

"Y-yes…but I must say, you're better than pretty, you're beautiful Kaira-chan." he said, looking away.

"T-thank you," I blushed, looking away as well.

* * *

X-x-X

* * *

"You sure, she lives here?" the first redhead asked.

"Yeah, her last name is Shatrire, so she has to be living there." Tala replied to his friend.

"…" Bryan rolled his eyes, looking towards the oncoming district.

"Just having the same name is the area doesn't mean you have to stay there, you know?" Kai voiced.

"What? That's absurd! Not living in a place that's name after you! Absurd, I say!" Tala dramatically opinionated.

"I don't know why are we going through suck trouble for some girl." Bryan spoke out.

Tala and Miguel look at the boy blankly, "Some girl?!" Tala finally said.

"Yes, some girl I said."

Kai sighed, it was starting again.

"This girl is smoking hot!" Miguel stated.

"Yeah, and she is your girlfriend after all!" Tala pointed his finger at Bryan.

"What?" Bryan asked.

Kai was finding this more interesting, 'What does he mean his girlfriend?'

"Oh you know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb. I've seen you around her when you think no ones around. You help her pick up her things or walk her to school, so obvious you like her too-"

"Hold it right there, Tala, you think just because I walk her to school or help her out a few times that's she's my girlfriend?"

"Yes, it's what I'm trying to say and you admitted it, see, you like her."

"Who said I did? I find her interesting that's all, but liking her. No, you have it all wrong-"

"Sure, you keep denying it." Tala stated.

"Forget it, there's no way I'm having this argument over a girl."

"Hey, when you said Kaira was Bryan's girlfriend?" Everyone look to Kai, "Who's that with her?"

The three boys look to where Kai was pointing, and there was Kaira, hanging with a slightly taller and older boy.

"Wait, isn't that the guy in a higher grade…and hangs with those guys?" Miguel pondered.

"Do you mean-"

"Yeah." Miguel interrupted the other redhead.

* * *

X-x-X

* * *

Gomen Nasai (Is That How We Say It?) Took Me Awhile To Get This Chapter...I Swear I Wasn't Distracted, I Wasn't Allowed On My Computer For Some Reason...No Not Because I Skipped A few Days Of School...I Think...Oh Well

So...Um Review...

Kaira


	8. Yay! Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Do. Not. Own. Naruto. Nor. Beyblade. Just Kaira And This Plot.

Chapter Eight: Don't You Like Those Titles That Don't Have To Do With The Songs?

* * *

"Kaira-chan, you weren't suppose to go out." Tobi said in a pleading way.

"So? Hidan's not here and you won't say anything, would you?" I asked, raising a brow as I looked at him.

"N-no, of course not. I wouldn't want you to get in even more trouble with Hidan-sempai!"

"Then come on, I always wanted to take a better look at this place!" I said, running ahead.

"Kaira-chan, wait!" Tobi shouted behind me.

* * *

"I'll tell you this, that girl is more trouble t-then you t-think!" Hidan slurred, squinting his bleary eyes to look at Sasori.

The red head had his head down on the bar counter. It was 2 in the morning, and they sat in the 'Black' nightclub.

"Yeah but damn she's sexy, I wish she was here so-"

"S-Sasori, say one more thing…and I'll swear I'll kill you're a-ass…" Hidan said, glaring at the man.

"Well, I'm heading home before I'm left with cleaning up your bloody bodies, un." Deidara said, leaving the others.

"Yeah, Hidan, you should be heading back home as well as you Sasori, we do have an important task to do tomorrow." Kakuzu reminded the two.

"…I'm driving!" Hidan blurted out, getting up from his seat when a hand found itself on his shoulder.

"No you're not, you aren't even fit to walk!" Konan began leading the two drunken men out of the door.

"Hey, how'd she get into one of our night outs?" Asked Kakuzu.

Zetsu just shrugged, and drank his last shot before following after the others.

X-x-X

Hidan tumbled out of the vehicle, groaning as he stood up. "Ouch…"

"Told you to watch it…" Konan said.

"..Whatever…" The man replied, and began walking towards the large estate.

Konan just watched, but began driving away from the place.

"Why do I get a strange feeling that someone might be in trouble?" She asked herself.

* * *

"T-Tobi-kun! Tobi! TOBI!" I shouted. Nobody replied as I saw nothing but darkness.

'Where am I? H-how did I get stuck in here…?' I thought, feeling for something solid.

My hands pressed against the cold wall, and began walking along it. Hopefully, I could look for a door and get out.

Indeed I was right, feeling the doorknob and tried turning it. No luck, it was lock.

"Oh please, please don't say…" I muttered, 'I don't wanna go through that whole fiasco again.'

Immediately I began to bang and shout at the door, wanting out. "Is anyone there?! I need help!" Though I knew someone wouldn't help me out.

Desperately, I rattled the knob. 'Please, come on…' I begged the object.

Suddenly I hear the door click, unlocked from the other side. I watched in horror as the door began opening, I stood to the side of the door.

The door was wide open now, and someone had walked in.

"Hn…" The stranger said, it had sounded like a man.

The figure turned towards me, I had a feeling he'd seen me through the dark. "Hey there, I'm not gonna hurt you…" He said.

I froze, "W-who are you?!" I shouted.

"Hmm…how annoying…" He replied, when I felt a hand grab my arm. "Anyway, come with me."

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, trying to break his grip.

"Nowhere special, come on quit that. I don't wanna be forced to hurt you."

I gulped as I stopped, "…W-who are you?" I asked.

The man sighed, "Fine…Name's Haku, and you're Kaira, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." I said. I was able to see the man. Lights shone from behind closed double doors.

"H-haku…Tell me, why am I here for?"

"…I'm not sure myself…Zabuza-sama, didn't say why…"

A dreaded feeling washed over me, something bad was gonna happen.

* * *

"Oh gawd…" a silver-haired man moaned in his bed. "K-Kaira? Kaira?"

Hidan sat up quickly, looking around the room. His room. But no Kaira. "I wonder if she's sleeping in the other rooms?" he asked himself.

"…" The man plopped back onto his back, whining and moaning of his hangover. "I should get her up…but…so…tired…"

Slowly, Hidan eyes grew heavy with sleep.

* * *

So Sorry For The Wait...Long Time, Ne?

I Will Not Lie. I Was Distracted By My Xbox 360 And Couldn't Pry My Hands Off The Controller...So Yeah...There You Go...

Another Chapter

Review plz...Or Something...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto So Shut Up!

Chapter Nine: There's Something About Him…

* * *

"Kaira? Kaira?! Where the hell are you?!" the silver-haired man called out. Walking bare-footed in the large hallways, nothing on but boxers.

"Damn it! Kaira? Get your fucking ass right here right now! Or-…Or I'll shave your head bald!"

Still, Hidan got no answer. Nope. Nothing. Nada.

He sighed, "It's a Saturday morning, isn't she suppose to be sleeping in like 'normal' teens do?"

And he continued to look around the large estate.

* * *

"What do you want with me?!" I cried out.

"Nothing really…" The tall man smirked, eyeing me up and down.

"W-what did you do to Tobi-kun?!" I yelled.

"Oh him? I didn't do anything…he's actually the reason you're here."

"…What are you talking about?" I sounded worried and confused, searching the lighted room for Tobi.

"Why don't you come out and show her you're face, Tobi?" the man I presumed as Zabuza.

Then just as he said that, Tobi came in from another room. He stood there in the doorway. His once black eyes were now ruby red, searching through my honey ones.

"T-Tobi-kun, what is this man talking about?!" I asked.

He stared at Zabuza for a second and then back at me, striding towards me now. A glint in his eyes.

"Hidan isn't very much a good guardian, now is he? Leaving a teen twice as stronger than a young girl as yourself. Doesn't he think of the consequences?" Tobi began, now standing before me.

I held my hands before my chest, fiddling under his gaze. "What d-do you mean…?" I asked, trying to look straight in his eyes, but fear made me look down at my hands.

"I've been wanting you. Since the day I've seen you walk into those hallways. And now, you're all mine." He purred.

He lifted my face up, making me look at him. He could see the fear written in my eyes.

"Oh don't be so scared, Tobi-kun's here…and he'll make you feel much better."

I backed away, shaking my head lightly. "Tobi please, I just want to go home now…" Tears began to build up.

"Oh? Crying now I see, hmm crying brats always frustrated me." Zabuza spoke up.

"P-please…I-I…I just wanna go home…I miss Hidan…" I sniffed.

* * *

"I-I…Just don't know where she is? Have you seen her?" Hidan asked on his cell.

"No, when did you last see her?" The man said on the other line.

"Last night before I left to the bar with you…Hey, have you seen Tobi around?" The silver-haired man asked.

The redhead pondered, "Tobi? No? Not since you asked me to tell him about babysitting the girl."

"Oh shit…do you think maybe…he umm…?" Hidan started.

"Tobi? Kidnapping? No way, that kid doesn't seem the type to do that kind of shit…"

"…Still, the little fucker seems too…loopy and nice to be true." Hidan commented.

"Yeah I here you, I'll phone the others to check if they seen any of them."

And with the sound of a beep, Sasori's line went dead. Hidan sighed, 'She's suppose to be grounded…what am I thinking? She could be kidnapped…though that'll teach her to disobey me.'

X-x-X

Sasori just got off the phone with Deidara, 'He hasn't seen neither of them either…Damn it, that boy better not lay a hand on my sweet Kaira…'

The redhead grabbed for his jacket and was out the door. Climbing into his vehicle, immediately the song 'Low' went on as he revved up the engine.

'Kaira, I'll find you…and when I do, then you'll realize that you're mine…' The man smiled lightly.

* * *

I whimpered as I felt pain from my right shoulder, Tobi's hand pinned me to the wall. I knew I couldn't escape from this.

"Now, now…I'll go easy since it is your first time, isn't it?" He's thumb upon my lips.

The next few seconds were a blur. Pain struck me at my front side as I found my face colliding with a wooden table. Feeling something hard rub against my backside. I tried to lift myself up but Tobi held me down.

"Kaira, it'll be okay…" Tobi whispered.

* * *

...To Tell You The Truth I Have No Idea Where This Story Will Be Going...

Heheh...I Just Lose Inspiration And Stuff...But It Takes A While For Me To Get Back To Stories...I Curse My Low Attention Span...

Review Or Something...Unless You Want To...


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten: Stupid Chapter Naming…

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

Two redheads were walking down the street.

"Huh, what do you think Kaira's doing?" One asked, looking bored into the blue skies.

"Hmm? I don't know…" Brooklyn said back, "Hey, where's Bryan and Kai? Weren't they suppose to meet us up at the arcade?"

"Oh yeah, Bryan phoned me up…said something about his auntie or something…not sure."

"What about Kai?" Brooklyn asked again.

"I don't know…" The other red head replied.

"I actually haven't seen him since the weekend started…" Brooklyn gave some thought. "And he's been unusually busy these days with something he never even tells us."

Just at that second, both boys saw Kai. He seemed rather fixated on something and was running.

"Hey, KAI!" Tala shouted, and immediately began running after the said boy.

X-x-X

"Tobi? Tobi, where the hell are you?!" Cried a pale boy.

"Tobi!! Big brother will be angry if he finds out you've ran out!" The boy called out again.

A sigh came from the dark-haired young pre-teen.

'Yeah and I'll be at fault once he realizes what you been doing again…hanging around those older bastards…' The teen inwardly sighed.

Sasuke Uchiha looks down at the floor, "Figures…"

"Tobi-kun, please! I don't wanna do this…please; I just want to go home!" Sasuke heard a young girl cry out.

'What?! Oh fuck, Itachi is going to have it when he hears this from me...'

* * *

"Kaira…Stop squirming…"

"Please Tobi! I don't want to…" I whined, "I don't-"

"Quiet down, you here bitch?! I'm tired of your incessant whining." Zabuza had said, standing before the table and me.

Grabbing for a cloth, he gagged me with it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I heard a different voice called out.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? Won't Itachi be angry with you if you gone out without permission?" Tobi said sincerely, while standing behind me.

"Shut up, don't change the subject! Itachi will be seriously pissed to find out you've started hanging with Zabuza and those other punks again."

I didn't get a glimpse of the boy yet, but until Tobi let go of me. The sound of his pants zippers zipping back in place. I took this time to take off the gag.

My eyes met with charcoal black eyes. The boy I presumed as Sasuke was pale and dark-haired. He was very cute. Indeed, very cute.

"And how is Itachi going to find out about this?" Tobi asked, a brow raising.

"Only because he warned me beforehand. So, Tobi, what's your excuse this time?"

My ears perked to the sound of that voice. It felt so long since I heard it.

"Ita-kun?"

* * *

"Finally, we caught up with you. What were you running for?" Tala asked, breathing hard.

"Yeah, you seem like in trouble or something." Brooklyn added.

"Oh…Nothing." Kai replied, staring straight ahead.

"Well, it doesn't seem like nothing…well anyways, where've you been all day?" Brooklyn had asked.

"Grandfather had me stay home all day watching over one of his client's bitchy kids."

"Yea, is she a girl?" Tala asked immediately.

Kai sighed, "Yes, a pink haired at one too. Seems she has a slight crush on me…and I guess you can say I was running away from her."

"Ha-ha! No way! You were running from a girl!" Brooklyn laughed along with Tala.

"Shut up." Kai said through gritted teeth.

"That girl's nuts I tell you…she has already planned out five years of our lives together!" Kai moaned.

"Ouch, those kinds of chicks scare the shit out of me too." Tala said, still chuckling.

Kai glared at the two teens with those crimson red eyes of his.

* * *

Said man looked at me instantly, with a raise brow he smirked. "My presumption was off, wasn't it, Kaira-chan?"

"Aniki, you know this girl?" Sasuke asked, looking up to his older brother.

"Yes, I met her sometime ago; I actually escorted her home when she had gotten herself lost." The raven-haired man spoke.

"Ita-kun…" I cried out, getting out of Tobi's grip and standing by Itachi's side.

"What were you about to do to her, Tobi? Zabuza?" The ruby-eyed man said; an edge in his voice.

"Nothing much, Itachi, we were just having some fun. Right, Zabuza?" The younger boy replied, looking at the taller teen.

"Don't you lie, Tobi! I saw you, you were about to…rape her!" Sasuke roared.

"Shut up, brat!" Tobi scolded.

"Tobi, we'll talk about this later. And you," He gave me a pointed look, "Why were you hanging with Tobi here?"

"Sorry, Ita-kun, but Hidan said he was to be my babysitter and…I ran off before him…" I started.

"And who is this Hidan? I should lecture on his bad skills of watching a young thing as you." He said, looking down at me. "Also, how did you get here in the end?"

"…The last thing I saw before finding myself in this dark room was when I was cornering a street and then…I bumped into this man…And I think it was him." I pointed to Zabuza.

"Sasuke, please escort Kaira-chan to her home. She lives at the Shatrire district; I'm sure you do know where it is?" Itachi stared at his younger brother.

Sasuke nodded and I look at the younger Uchiha.

"Hurry, come with me." Sasuke said, taking my hand and began leading me out of the room.

* * *

"Shit, where the hell is she?! I've looked possibly everywhere…well, where kids would be or something…" Hidan sighed out, sitting behind the vehicle's wheel.

"Had any luck?" Sasori, who had just driven right beside Hidan's parked vehicle, had asked.

"No, I haven't seen her."

Then Hidan's phone began ringing.

* * *

"Hidan? It's Zetsu, just phoned to say I've got Kaira here with me; And she's got a little friend with her you should check out."

"She's there? Put her on!" The silver-haired cried.

"Hello…Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"Angry? The first thing you ask is if I'm angry?! I'm fucking thrilled that you're alright, I was just so fucking worried about you." Hidan said, he knew he would be in tears if he didn't see her again.

I was surprised to have him say that to me and I smile, my eyes brimmed with tears.

"We're almost home, so I'll see you later?" I asked.

"Yeah kid, I'll be home in a few minutes." I could just see that smirk on his face as we hang up the phone.

"So, what did he say?" Zetsu asked.

"He wasn't angry…he was actually thrilled." I grinned at the green-haired man.

Zetsu gave me a look, "You got to be kidding me, right?" He asked.

"No. I'm not." I said, looking at the road.

"Well, whatever you say."

* * *

I Hope This Is Okay...Oh Well, There You Go...Chapter Ten...

I'm Actually Glad...I Didn't Think I Would Last That Long...Since Of My Low-Attention Span...So Yeah...It'll Take A While For Later Chapters...Something's Wrong With My Computer Screen...Don't Worry I Have My Story On Those Storage Thingies...

And...Review If You Want To


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: She Got Me Singing…

Disclaimer: Don't Own The Characters Of Naruto Or Beyblade…

Sorry For The Wait. Computer Problems.

* * *

Hidan and Sasori were driving back towards the Shatrire's mansion. The silver-haired man was pulling in into the driveway when he noticed a raven-haired boy with pale skin standing next to the honey-eyed girl and Zetsu.

'Who the fuck is he? And why is he near Kaira?' The man could only think.

X-x-X

I turned to see Hidan's and Sasori's vehicle pulling in. I smiled, waving my arm at my guardian. "Hidan! Sasori!"

He shut the car door behind him loudly and stormed towards us.

"Uh…What's wrong?" I asked.

He stepped in front of me and his eyes looking at the young Uchiha.

"Who's he?" Hidan asked icily.

"Sasuke Uchiha, sir. I was told to escort Kaira Shatrire back home."

"…Hidan, don't be like this…He was just taking me home when Zetsu picked us up, right, Zetsu-kun?" I asked, hoping for the man to comply.

"Yeah, they were just leaving the Uchiha compound." the green-haired man commented.

Hidan nodded his head, "Well, you can leave now, kid, she's back home."

"…Thank you, Sasuke-kun…" I waved him goodbye as he began stepping away.

X-x-X

'Wow, tough guardian. I wonder how she lives with him being so overprotective…I understand Itachi since he's my older brother and all…' The Uchiha thought, already outside of the large stone gates.

--

'Uchiha, huh? Why would- Oh yes, Itachi Uchiha was the other who had taken her home the last time…I'll make sure Kaira won't get out of my sight this time.' The violet eyes man smirked.

X-x-X

Days after; I was back in school looking down at my work for the day. 'Uh…I don't even know what the hell he's saying…everything sounds like it's bunched up together…'

I was obviously bored as I sat there. Sitting down next to Bryan, who was busy writing and finishing up his assignment.

I stared blankly at the paper, 'I'm finished…who would've known…'

"Hey…" Bryan whispered to me.

I look up, violet eyes peering down at me. I blushed, "Y-yes?" I asked.

"Nothing…you seem lost for a second." He replied.

"Oh…it's nothing…I was just thinking about the weekend-"

"Hey lovebirds, what you talking about?" Tala grinned.

My face grew hotter, "W-what?" I asked.

"You heard me, aren't you two…you know? Dating?" He asked.

"Tala, I said it before nothing's going on between us. Right, Kaira?" Bryan glanced down at me.

"Y-yeah, nothing's going on…" I replied.

"…Are you sure? I just feel like there's more to this you two have…well anyway, what's you been up to all weekend?" the redhead queried.

"Um…-"

"Do you have something you want to announce to the class, Tala-kun? Kaira-kun?" Hiiro-sensei called out.

"No." We both abruptly said back.

"Good, now that I have your attention students. I'll be unhappy to inform you all that I'll be switching to a new classroom; which means you'll all be having a new teacher. Tomorrow I'll be the teacher of the grade seven." Hiiro had announced, "Though I've only been your teacher since the start of school, I still feel I should tell you myself."

A hand was raised, "Hiiro-sensei, but why have you be exchange during school year?" A boy, by the name of Tyson, asked.

"I'm not sure myself but…since this is our last day I thought we all could go for a walk for the day; But don't think I'll not be giving you assignment."

"Aw…" Moans were heard in the classroom.

'I wonder who'll be our new teacher?' I thought, looking out the window.

X-x-X

It was finally lunchtime; which meant I was in cafeteria, listening to Tala and Brooklyn jabber on about stuff.

"Hey, Kaira, who was that boy that we saw you with on Friday night?" Brooklyn asked, stirring his juice with his straw.

"Friday night?" I asked and began thinking, then it hit me. 'Wasn't that when we first meet Tobi-kun…They must mean Tobi then.'

"Uh…that was Tobi…my babysitter…" I said.

"What? He's you're-"

Tala covered Brooklyn's mouth with his hand, "Shut up, Brooklyn, people will hear you."

"Oh, sorry." He chuckled, "I forgot…"

"So, why is he you're babysitter? Don't you know he's one of the tyrants that like to pick on the younger folks? Him and who was that other kid?" Tala looked to the other boys.

"I think it was Zabuza…Haku and some other girl by the name of…Tayuya. Not sure…"

"I thought that Tayuya girl was kicked out for beating the shit out of one of those younger graders?" Bryan inquired.

"…Yeah I heard that too." Tala responded.

"But that can't be, Tobi seemed so nice…well until he kidnapped for the weekend and tried to…um-" I blushed as they had their eyes on me.

"He abducted you? Did he do anything to you? How did you get free?" Brooklyn asked.

"Um…well Itachi-kun and Sasuke-kun came in before he could actually do anything to me…" I said shyly.

"Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha? Hmm…Sounds like you had a better weekend then I did." Kai stated.

I nodded, "Yeah…Do any of you guys know anything about the Uchiha's?" I questioned.

"All I know is that they go to the Konoha Academy. A lot of smart kids with rich family go there. Heck, Kai and Bryan had a chance to go there, even Brooklyn and I but then we had no reason why we should hang around with a bunch of stuck ups." Tala answered.

"Though next year we're thinking about going there…if you're going." Brooklyn raised his brows.

"Maybe…I'll tell Hidan tonight."

* * *

Review Or Something.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Aw…How Cute

Disclaimer: Since I'm Tired Of Writing This. This Will Be The Only One Presenting The Rest Of The Story. And I Don't Own Naruto And Beyblade.

* * *

"So Kaira, we'll see you tomorrow?" Tala asked as we were in the hallways of the large school.

"Yeah, Tomorrow…" I softly spoke.

"Great, anyway Brooklyn and the others were wondering if you like to come with us to the theatres tomorrow night. They're showing 'Superhero Movie' It's should be a funny movie." Tala requested.

"Um sure, okay, I would like that." I smiled.

They nodded and they all left. I stepped out the school and there stood a blonde just getting out of his car.

"Dei-kun!" I cried out, running towards the blonde that was now waiting by his blue Lamborghini.

"Hey, Kaira-chan," he smiled amiably at me. "So how's it been?"

"It's been okay, so where have you been? I haven't seen you since Friday…I think." I asked.

"Hmm, Leader-sama had Kakuzu and me go to Columbia for some things." He said casually as we hopped into his ultra-sweet vehicle(A/N: I Dont Know Much About Different Vehicles -').

"Oh…so you're gonna take me home now?" I inquired.

"No," he started up the vehicle, "We have to go and pick up Sasori; He's vehicle is in the repair shop. Apparently he was being reckless and joined in a street race, he scratched it up a little. Also, Leader-sama wants us back at the Akatsuki manor for a meeting."

* * *

As we pulled in near a very ritzy condo, there the redhead stepped out in his black suit. Brushing away his bangs from his face, he stares at me with a smug smile.

I blushed and look away, "Does he have to ride with us?" I asked.

"Yeah, the others had already gone to the manor." Deidara replied.

"Oh okay," I hear the door opened and at once, I was swoop into arms.

"Kaira-chan, you're in my seat. But no matter, you could always sit on me, which I don't think you would mind, wouldn't you? Of course not." He said all of a sudden and I was sitting on the redhead's lap.

"Sasori, stop being so indiscreet around her." Deidara reprimanded.

I turned to Sasori to see he was looking out the passenger's window, "Yeah, whatever," And he had wrapped an arm around my waist.

Deidara sighed as I sat there, feeling uncomfortable in the Akasuna's grip.

X-x-X

Deidara side glanced towards the two passenger, "Sasori, un, quit bugging her."

"Now why would I stop when I'm having such a good time, you should know by now I never seem to find anything interestingthese days." The red head spoke, staring intently at the blonde.

The blonde closed his eyes for a second and then sighed, "Fine..."

* * *

"How long do those two expect us to wait?" Zetsu sighed boredly.

"Who knows...Deidara did had to pick up Kaira." The silver-haired man replied.

All the members heard the door slam close, and they all look up to see Kaira writhing from the Akasuna's grip.

'What the hell...?' Hidan thought. His arms open wide, he embraced the young girl; seeing uncertainty in the girl's eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing,": She smiled, "But Sasori-kun's being...touchy-feely again."

Hearing that, Hidan felt a surge of emotion for a second. "Sasori, keep your hands off Kaira. The last thing I need is more worrying about her."

"What?" He asked, "I've done nothing to little Kaira-chan, what she says must be in her little pretty head."

"Shut up, you fucking liar-"

"Hidan. Sasori." The Leader said loudly, both men glared at one another before looking to Pein. "Good, so onto the meeting."

"...I'm hungry!" Kaira said, and was about to run off into the kitchen but Hidan grabbed her from the back of her blazer.

"What? I'm not gonna run away again...I don't wanna be grounded for the rest of my life..." She grumbled, pouting like a little child.

The violet-eyed man let her go before litstening in on the meeting.

X-x-X

'Hidan's been very uptight lately, maybe he should take a vacation.' I thought, 'But he'd probably be much more worried about me he wouldn't have fun.'

I sighed as I stomped into the kitchen.

"Who are you?"

I turned to see a pale redhead. 'Sasori? Nah...'

"...I'm Kaira, who are you?" I asked.

"..." No response.

"Hello?" I waved my hands in front of his face, "Aren't you gonna tell your name?"

"No." He bluntly said and walked off.

"Why that...?!" I pouted and began following him.

"..." He stopped and I stumbled into him, "Why are you foloowing me?" He turned his head to look back at me.

"Um...I don't know...maybe cuz I just want to know your name?" I replied, peering into his jade-green eyes. "Did ya know you have green eyes?"

"Yes..."

"Yeah; They're pretty, too." I smiled.

He raised a brow, "Gaara Sabaku." He stated.

"Gaara...? Well, nice to know you! How come you're in here? Isn't this the Akatsuki's...something, something...thingie?...I don't know..." I stuck out my tongue, and looked up bored.

"Sasori's my cousin."

"Oh...Yeah I can see the resemblance, bright red hair...and whatever." I looked away. "Hidan's my guardian..."

"Hidan. That foul-mouth?"

"Yeah!...He doesn't swear-"

"NO FUCKING WAY! I'M NOT LETTING YOU FUCKING NEAR HER, YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!"

I scratched my cheek, "Oh well, not aroundme though..."

"You're strange." He commented.

"...Okay then," I nodded my head, "You're weird..."

"Strange." He glared at me.

"Weird." I glanced away.

"Strange." He glared harder.

"Weird." I look back at him to see him glaring at me, I raised a brow at this.

"I don't like you."

"...I don't like cheese but you don't see me telling it that I don't like it." I noticed him twitch.

"You're getting annoying."

"I know, it's a good thing." I nodded with a smile.

I stared down the hallway and back at him. He was gone, "Where'd you go? I'm not finish with-"

"Kaira?" I could hear Hidan call.

'You got away this time, Gaara, but I'll be back and when I do- Aw forget it.' And ran back to the meeting.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 12...SO sorry for the wait...heheh

Review plz


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Dum de dum dum

X-x-X

"So…What was the meeting about?" I asked as I sat beside Hidan in the taxi cab.

"And what happened to you car? Did you go street racing with Sasori?"

Hidan sighed, stared at me, "What's with the questions?"

"I don't know…so how come I wasn't told about Gaara?"

"Gaara?" Hidan asked.

"Yeah. Sasori's cousin!" I replied.

"Oh, him, the little runt. He hangs around the manor, well only when he ditches school." he replied, nonchalantly.

I watch Hidan rub his temples, "Kid, promise me you'll keep your mouth shut when we're home. I have a fucking headache…"

I nodded, 'A-hole…' I thought and chuckled quietly.

X-x-X

"I met that girl Kaira." the young redhead said, staring down at the floor.

"And?" Sasori asked.

"Annoying."

The Akasuna smirked, "Yeah? She seems quiet to be annoying."

"Hn…" Gaara walked off.

"Tell those siblings of yours to order takeout, I don't feel like cooking."

"That's what you've been saying for the past two weeks…I'm tired of takeout…" Came a voice.

"Then, do please, cook yourself something. I'm going out; Don't burn my house, now."

Sasori stepped out, Temari sighed. "You don't know how to cook…" A dark-haired boy commented.

"Shut up, I so do know how…I just don't want to!" Temari huffed, and sat down on the couch.

"Sure, Temari, sure." Kankuro smirked as she threw a pillow at him.

"…So pizza it is?" Gaara asked, and grabbed the phone.

"Yes," the two siblings droned out.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Tobi called down the hallway, 'Freaking emo kid!' He thought, as he trudged through halls.

"What the hell do you want?" The raven-haired boy complained grumpily.

"Shut up!" Tobi yelled.

Sasuke raised a brow, "…Whatever…" And walked away.

'What was I told to do again?' The older Uchiha asked.

"…Tobi."

"Hmm?" The said teen glanced at Sasuke, "I think Itachi's calling you."

"He is? You lie, liar! Go away!" Tobi shouted, and Sasuke shrugged.

'I still can't believe I'm related to him…or how he survived along with Itachi and I?' Sasuke contemplated, 'He doesn't seem the smart type from the looks of it.'

"Hello!" A girlish voice called out through the hallways. "HELLO! ITACHI! SASUKE!"

"That voice sounds familiar." Sasuke began walking towards the noise.

Golden eyes found themselves looking directly into dark ones.

Sasuke blushed. His face was close to hers that he could feel the warmth of her skin.

"Sasuke-kun…" She stepped back a bit, "Where's Itachi?"

"Why are you here?"

"Um…Well, Hidan was tired. I asked if I could visit Itachi…though he was swearing and yelling I didn't hear his answer so I came anyways…now I'm here." She looked away from the boy.

"Somewhere, I don't know." Sasuke replied, looking away to hide his blush.

"Well, since I'm visiting, let's hang around…" She smiled softly.

"I guess." And the Uchiha lead the way towards the living room.

* * *

"Stupid kid, how fast does she run?…Ugh, stupid headaches…" Hidan whined.

"Hey, where you going?"

Hidan looked up, Sasori was staring at the silver-haired man.

"And where's Kaira?" He asked.

"Shut up, bitch, keep away from her!" Hidan shouted.

"What? You lost her again, didn't you?" The redhead asked.

"Just shut up, she said something about that Uchiha guy so I'm expecting to be there." Hidan reasoned.

"I'll come with you, you don't seem like your in shape to be going anywhere."

"Sasori…If I die, I'll kill you so you wouldn't go near Kaira when I'm dead! So, ha on you!" Hidan glared.

"Fine, whatever…" Sasori glared back.

The two strolled down the street silently.

"I've been thinking…" Sasori started.

Hidan looked up, glancing towards the Akasuna.

"I think you've got a thing for Kaira," Hidan froze, "Am I right? Or am I right?"

"What the fuck are you going on? That is not fucking true, of course I care for the girl since I'm her guardian. But fucking having those feelings for her is all just fucking bullshit!"

"…And that proves my point, you're in denial." Sasori smoothly said.

"Shut up, stop messing with my head."

"Denial!" He uncharacteristically chimed.

"Dude, that's fucking weird, seriously."

"Changing the subject, you're hopelessly in love with her."

"No fucking way, you got this all wrong."

"Whatever, I know I'm right; And you know I am."

"Shut up, let's just fucking shut up and act like we didn't have this conversation!" Hidan roared, getting looks from passer-bys.

"Stop looking!" He shouted at the onlookers, getting glares as they looked away.

Sasori chuckled, "You're great company, but I'm off. Gotta get back to watching my cousins."

"Why don't you just move into that house instead of staying in that damn condo?"

"You know what, you're right…I don't know why I never thought of that before…" Sasori said with some thought.

Hidan slapped himself on the head.

"Idiot."

Sasori frowned, "Shut up." And was off to his apartment.

X-x-X

"Yeah, now you know you're way around now."

"Yes, thank you." I replied, "Hey…Do you wanna go out for something to drink, like, sundaes?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No, not a date…Didn't I say we could hang out. As friends; And friends we'll go as." I muttered.

"…No, besides we have a cook who could whip up us some sundaes."

I sighed, "…Forget it, I'll go see if I can find Itachi and ask him if he'd like to go." I raced pass Sasuke.

"He's probably busy."

"So?"

"So, he'll won't go."

"Says you," I disclosed the conversation and was now running down the hallways.

"Aa," I bumped into someone. I looked up, "Ita-kun…" I smiled.

"Hello, And why have you graced my home with your presence?" The oldest Uchiha asked.

"Um…Um…" I started off, "Um…I don't know?" I asked, forgetting what I wanted to see him for.

"…She was going to ask you if youw anted to go out for something like a drink." Sasuke had answered the question for you. "But you're too busy I told her."

"Nonsense, Sasuke; Of course I'll take you out. On another matter, where's that foolish guardian of yours?"

"Um, Hidan? He's not foolish…" I murmured.

"Fine, _Hidan_."

"I think he's home…With a headache or some sort." I replied.

"Hmm fine, lets go. Wait, Are you coming?" Itachi glanced at Sasuke.

"…No."

"Suit yourself." Itachi called back.

X-x-X

"Tobi, do that, do this! Ugh I sick of it." Tobi complained.

"Shut up, quit your complaining!"

"Huh? Zabuza? How the fuck did you get in here?" The Uchiha asked

"I snuck in, duh."

"Whatever, so what the hell do you want?"

"Nothing, I was bored- Oh I saw that Shatrire girl walking out with Itachi." Zabuza recalled.

"You saw Kaira?! And she was here?!"

"Yeah…Too bad you didn't get laid with her."

"Shut up, I'm still not giving up on her." Tobi grumbled.

"…Must suck being you."

"I said shut it, bitch!"

Zabuza glared, "Fuck you."

"…Get lost, I'm working." And Tobi started picking the weeds growing in the garden.

"Don't you got people to do that for you?" Zabuza asked, bored.

"Yeah but Itachi gave the stupid gardeners time off so I could do it for a while. He even has me cleaning my own room."

"Ha, that's priceless. You, cleaning." Zabuza laughed.

Tobi mumbled incoherent things under his breath.

* * *

'K' Here. Review Plz. And Um...Nothing


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I Want To Make Love In This Club…In This Club, In This Club!

X-x-X

The sun was shining through the opening of the curtains, Hidan was lying down. Apparently he didn't sleep so well that night, and instead was thinking hard about last night, on what Sasori had said.

'Am I really in love with her?' He thought to himself, turning his head towards the sleeping girl.

Underneath the blanket, her shifted his body to his side. Staring intently at the dark-haired beauty that lay there next to him.

'She's beautiful, I know that but…To be in love with her?…No, Sasori's just messing with my mind. Yes, that's it. He's tryna lead me into some trouble.'

Hidan stroked his backhand against the girl's cheek; he then brushed aside the forelocks that was in the way.

Then a noise echoed through out the room, turning, Hidan sees his silver/black Razor vibrating against the wooden side table. Reaching for it, he flipped it open.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"You're presence is needed, Hidan."

"I'll be in there in 10."

The line went dead; Sitting at the edge of the bed, Hidan looked back. Her chest rising and descending, he was sure she'd be asleep a little longer.

'I shouldn't be worried; She's old enough to walk herself to school…I hope.'

Soon, Hidan was looking behind his shoulder. And was out the door.

X-x-X

"Hidan?" I quickly sat up in the bed/ I turned my head to see that Hidan was gone.

"Hidan!?" I choked out, a little worried.

I scrambled out of bed, feeling the softness of the rug underneath my feet. I look at the bedside table, Hidan had taken his cell with him.

My feet padded hard against the hardwood floors of the hallway. I removed the wireless phone from its receiver and immediately dialled the number for Hidan's cell.

'Why am I worried? It isn't like he would leave me alone…No, I don't want to be alone again…' I sadly thought, 'That dream…seem so real…'

My eyelashes began to soak with unshedtears as I clutched tightly onto the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hidan?!"

"You're awake; I didn't expect you up so early."

"I'm up…Where are you?" I started, "I woke up and you weren't there…I was scared that maybe you had…"

I choked, holding back a sob.

"Left you?" He had finished, "Why would I ever leave you? Didn't I say I would watch over you?"

"Yeah…I guess it was stupid of me to think that…" I sobbed, "But, in my dream…You left me alone…"

"C'mon, don't cry, kid. I had to go, Leader needs me at the meeting so I'll be home probably by the time you get home from school. Oh yeah, get ready for school. So, I hear you're gonna get a new teacher."

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"Sorry, kid, but I gotta go. I'm about to meet up with Leader-sama."

After saying goodbye to Hidan, I hanged up the phone and sauntered back to the room.

X-x-X

Staring at my reflection in the mirror; Though the tears had gone away, the feeling of sadness still lingered.

'I should be happy, right? I'll be going to the theatre with Bryan-kun and the others."

I smiled at the mirror, glancing towards the alarm clock. It was time to head to school.

I stood still in silence; There was the sound of knocking echoing through the hallways. I listened to the sound of it, until the knocking became more louder and faster.

I made my way towards the front door. Someone's silhouette shown behind the blurred window pane.

Opening the door revealed bold red hair and jade green eyes.

"Gaara-kun? What are you doing here? And so early in the morning?" I asked.

He shot me a glare and I quieted down.

"None of your business." He growled.

He stood there, staring intently at me. Sighing, he stands straight and looks directly at me.

"I don't feel like going to school. What are you doing?" He asked, but it had sounded more like an order.

"Well, I was about to head for school-"

He shook his head, "I come all the way here to be stood up for school. Do you know how many would kill to spend some 'quality' time with me?"

Shaking my head, he smirked, "Believe me, Kaira, you wouldn't want to know anyways…They'd tear you to pieces."

I shuddered as the thought of millions of fan girls had seen me and began tearing me apart.

"But, I'll be getting a new teacher and-"

"So you wish to seem like a sincere student, now do you?" He inquired, sounding scary.

"No, it isn't like that. It's just that I don't want to give a bad impression on the new teacher, that's all."

"You're still skipping with me."

Grabbing my wrist, he pulled me along with him.

"Gaara?! I have to get to school. Hidan will be angry if he found out I didn't go to school!"

"You'll be back when school ends. Anyways, you can tell a lie, can't you?"

He was staring face-to-face with me. Glaring hard, I gulped and nodded.

'Gaara-kun can be scary when he wants to be…' I grimly thought.

"O-okay…I'll go."

"Good."

That ended the conversation. I followed the slightly erratic redhead as he held a tight grip around my wrist.

He had suddenly stopped and I stumbled at his side.

"Which school do you go to?" He questioned.

"Uh…" He shot me another glared, "Valley End Middle School."

"…You don't belong there…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not like most people."

"What are you-"

"It's nothing, Let's go."

He was again pulling me along with him.

X-x-X

'It's evolution! It's evolution' I could hear the lyrics of the song from the speakers of the dimly lighted club.

"Where are we?" I shouted over the music.

He stared at me, "Valley End's Finest Club/Restaurant." He whispered into my ear.

"How did we-"

"One of Sasori's associates owns this place."

The song had changed. Gaara was now leading me through the room and up a staircase. On the second floor, we sat in a booth overlooking the first floor.

There wasn't much people here, I wasn't surprise since it was early in the morning.

"Um…why are we here for?" I asked.

"They got quite of interesting shows in the morning."

Suddenly, the volume of the music was lowered and the lights were turned off. Spotlights shone on the stage with a catwalk of the first floor.

"Welcome, Ladies and gentlemen. We are happy to present today's show is our lovely Anko." The presenter announced.

With her name being called out, a purplish dark-haired woman came into sight, wearing a black and racy outfit.

'Is this a strip joint?' I wondered.

I look to Gaara, who glanced at me. He leaned in towards me.

"Shows here vary, it isn't a strip joint."

I blushed and looked down at the table, 'It's creepy when he know what I'm thinking.'

Still looking down, I noticed someone had sat down next time. Black slacks and matching dress shoes.

'Oh please, don't be-'

I look up. I was staring into brown eyes. "Go away, Sasori." I growled as I shifted away from him.

"Don't leave yet, the fun's just began now that I'm here, Kaira-chan." He gave a pointed look to Gaara, who nodded in return.

Gaara stood up and walked away, I watched him for a moment, thinking, 'You traitor!'

"Don't worry, my sweet," Sasori softly spoke, "I won't do anything…yet, that is. I just want to spend a few hours with you, like a date or some sort."

"A date?" I questioned, confused.

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?"

I nodded my head, "So, where do you want to go, love?"

I looked away, blushing. It wasn't that I didn't like the guys, I did, but I don't trust myself with such a handsome pretty guy as Sasori."

"I don't know…"

My eyes darted towards the dancers, Anko; but I looked away immediately.

"C'mon, I know a place you'd like. This seems too…Mature for you."

He lifted me from the booth and I squealed as he heaved me over his shoulder. He carried me until we were out side, and along the way we had looks.

"Let me down!" I called out, "Ah!" I felt his hand reaching up my thighs.

"Hey!""What? I've done nothing."

Looking over my shoulder, I glared at the redheaded man.

"Kaira-chan?"

I stopped glaring as he and I stared directly at each other.

"Yeah, what is it?""It's nothing."

I rolled me eyes and looked at the cemented sidewalk. I knew I wasn't gonna get down anytime soon.

"Well, that's a peculiar sight."

Recognizing the voice, I called, "Kisame?! Help me!" Looking back of me to see the familiar man with blue hair.

"Sasori, let her down." He laughed. Sasori put me down.

"So you finally kidnapped the girl, ne?" Kisame grinned.

"No. We're on a date, right?""Whatever…"

"Oh right, And I'm the fucking tooth fairy." Kisame sarcastically said.

"Think what you like, but Kaira-chan and I have plans. So later, don't tell Hidan though."

"Sure, see ya." Kisame disappeared behind the door of the 'Night' club.

"Kaira-chan; How'd you feel about the fun park?"

I raised a brow, "As long as I get back to school before it's over…"

"Of course." He replied, grasping my hand in his.

X-x-X

"So which ride do you want to go on?"

"Not you…."

"Oh, so you do have a perverted mind. Think of the things we can accomplish when we get together." He smirked at me.

"Ferris wheel it is," I said.

X-x-X

Where's Kaira? You think she's okay?" Tala asked worriedly.

It was break time; And all our boys sat in there seats, wondering where their female counterpart had gone.

"She's probably home, sick or something." Bryan reasoned.

"Yeah, and I don't think the substitute isn't very pleased to see most of her students not in class." Brooklyn commented, looking at the dark-haired woman.

"Isn't it kind of weird that the new teacher and Kaira aren't here?" Tala asked.

"Don't tell me you think Kaira and that teacher are somehow romantically linked." Kai groaned, knowing well that Tala would get some far fetch story.

"What? Could happen, she's a very pretty looking girl with boobs." Tala said.

"Whatever you say is always something stupid or foolish-""Shut up, Kai! I'm not that dumb." Tala interrupted.

"Could've fooled me." Kai replied.

Tala snarled, "You prick."

"Don't deny I'm lovable."

X-x-X

Dum De Dum…Don't hate me…Cuz That's not nice…Anyways…I'm sorry for not updating so early…I made this a little longer than most chapters…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: If Only You Knew…Then Maybe We Wouldn't Be Like This…Or Would We?

X-x-X

"Come on, isn't it romantic? The scenery. Us, two pretty people of this town and being this close to each other?" Sasori questioned, holding me tightly against his body.

"Sasori. Let go, please…" I pleaded.

"Fine. Where do you want to go after this?" He asked.

"Um…I don't know. You tell me…"

"My bedroom?" He asked, looking outside the Ferris's window.

"No." I bluntly said.

X-x-X

"Where are you Kaira?" Tala yelled into the heavens. It was lunchtime, and Kaira was nowhere to be seen.

"Curse the new teacher, he stole her! I just know it, he took her and now he's doing horrible yet kinky things to her as we speak! Oh, what a brave soldier." Tala continued to rant.

Bryan and Kai sighed in disbelief, Brooklyn only cried as he imagined Kaira in the hands of an evil man.

"Look, there she is." Kai pointed towards the doors.

There was Kaira, breathing heavily and searching through the cafeteria.

"Over here, Kaira-chan!" Brooklyn shouted, a little teary-eyed.

As Kaira made her way, she noticed Brooklyn's moist eyelashes. "What's wrong with you, Brooklyn? You look as though you were crying…were you?"

"No!" Brooklyn said defensively.

"Uh okay," She said, "I'm sorry-"

"Why are you apologizing to us? You didn't do anything wrong." Bryan spoke up.

"…I don't know…I just feel terrible for missing half the class, so how's the new teach?"

"We wouldn't knew, he got sick or something." Kai responded.

"Oh…That's good…then who's the substitute?"

"…Right behind you, young lady."

'Oh shit…' I thought, turning to see Konan glaring down at me, 'Don't tell me she's the substitute.'

"Y-yes?" I asked feebly.

"Where were you? I didn't see you when I was roll calling." She said menacingly.

"Please, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to skip class…I really didn't…" I looked down, "Sasori wanted to go out on a date so he had Gaara-kun and take me out. Then we went to this club and Sasori came; And Gaara left and, And I ran away from Sasori when he wasn't looking!"

Konan held her hand up, signalling me to stop.

"We'll talk about this later; And to think what would Hidan say when he hears about this, he'll…Oh dear, look we're causing a scene." She smiled amiably.

"Stop staring, you little creeps!" She shouted.

That freaked me out but even through that, I respected her. She never made a big deal like Hidan would've.

"So…um, Konan-sensei, who's our real teacher?" I whispered.

She stared at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. She knew something, but she wasn't gonna tell it anytime soon.

"I don't know." She smiled; leaving the cafeteria.

"…okay," I said and sat down.

"What was that about?" Tala asked.

"She's a friend of Hidan's, she watches over me when Hidan doesn't do a good job."

"Oh okay, so you're still coming with us to the theatres, right?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yeah, that's why I wanted to come to school so badly…I like hanging around with you guys." She smiled, looking at the table.

"Aw!" Brooklyn and Tala jumped Kaira, hugging her tightly.

"You do care!" Tala spoke.

"What make you think I didn't?" I inquired the two.

"Don't know." Tala responded, letting go.

X-x-X

"…So I'll be gone for the week?" Hidan asked, "Are you nuts? I have a kid to take care of!"

Pein gazed at the silver-haired man. "I don't joke, Hidan, you'll be leaving tonight. And no buts, this is a very important mission."

"But, Kaira, what do I do with her? I can just let her be, with Sasori on the loose!"

"Don't you worry about her, Konan and I'll bring her in. She'll be safe with us." Pein explained.

"Fine, but I better tell her myself. I don't think she'll find it to be a good deal." Hidan said, just leaving the large manor.

'Shit, I don't think she'll like this. Especially the way she was earlier…'

Then the song 'Shake it' chimed through the air, grabbing his Razor from his pocket.

"Hey, talk."

"Hidan, it's Konan."

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked gruffly.

"How rude, anyways I phoned in to tell you to watch Sasori. It seems earlier today he took little Kaira-chan on a date."

"What?! Did he do anything funny?!"

"Not that I know of, Kaira-chan just came to school during her lunch hour. I thought you might want to know."

"That fucker, he's seriously getting on my damn nerves. Don't worry, I'll go see him. So where is she?"

"School just ended of course; So she left, but I did see her run off with her little cute friends."

"Those boys? I told her I didn't want her hanging with them!" He roared.

"Just let her be, she's a young girl and those boys don't seem keen on doing anything with her."

"Sure, but I still don't want anything happening to her that she's not ready for." Hidan anxiously replied.

"Hidan, you act as though you're in-"

"Well, gotta go now Konan!" He sounded cheerfully and flipped it close.

Hidan sighed, 'No more about that who love thing, I care for her that's all!'

Konan stared at her blue/purple phone, both in confusion and concern. 'That was weird.'

X-x-X

'Another one bites the dust.,' was playing on the radio as Deidara drove his Lamborghini.

The blonde had caught sight of Kaira and her four friends. He drove by and pulled over just near them.

"Dei-kun? What are you doing here?" Kaira's voice chimed.

"Nothing, I came to say I'll won't be seeing you 'til next week."

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking at the blonde with worry in her honey eyes.

"It's nothing really, I'll tell you later, okay? It's not something you're friends are suppose to know anyways." Deidara peered at the four guys standing behind her.

"Hey there, kids; Don't you dare do anything to her, or I'll swear you'll be very sorry if you do." Deidara glared.

"uh heheh…" Kaira laughed awkwardly, "Deidara, don't say that! They're my best friends…"

Deidara looked down at Kaira, she was pleading with her eyes that he wouldn't be so hard on them.

"Well I'm off," Deidara started up his vehicle.

Kaira watched him go, "I'm sorry guys, don't listen to him. He's just kidding…"

"Those guys are weird; You're caretaker had unique friends." Kai said.

Kaira laughed, "Yeah I guess they are, but who isn't weird and unique in there own way?"

"Hey, race you guys!" Tala said, and took off.

"Wait! You cheater!" Brooklyn raced after the boy.

Bryan sighed, walking quickly after the guys.

Kai and Kaira were left walking slowly. Until Kai caught sight of something pink and running towards them.

"Oh shit…" groaned Kai, getting Kaira's attention.

"What is it?" She asked, concerned.

"Kai! Oh, Kai honey!" She heard someone call out.

At once, Kaira saw someone jump upon the blue-haired boy. Falling with an 'oof'. Kaira saw a pinkette on top of the teen, hugging and cooing out his name lovingly.

"Get. Off. Me!" Growled Kai.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you? Let me make it all better."

Without a thought, Kai pushed her away roughly and dust himself off.

"You're so mean- Oh, who are you?!" The girl growled, looking at Kaira.

"Um…I'm-"

"She's my girlfriend, that's what." Kai interrupted, wrapping his arms around the confused girl.

"What?!"

"So Sakura, please just leave me alone. I want some alone time with her. Isn't that right, my sweet Kaira-chan?" Kai looked her in the eyes, sincerely.

"Uh…yes, so won't you just leave him alone. All he needs is me." She lied.

Kai leaned in, placing his lips against hers. 'Just keep playing along.' He thought, kissing her deeply.

'Kai…' The dark-haired girl thought.

Peering from behind a building, Tala was shock to see the scene. 'Holy shit, no way!' He thought. Then he noticed the pink-haired girl watching the two lock lips.

Her lips trembled; she couldn't tear her eyes away from what was happening before her.

The two pulled away; Kai turned to Sakura and smirk.

"You asshole!" Sakura shouted, slapping him across the cheek.

Kai glanced towards her, she was running down the sidewalk and she turned behind a building.

"Um…" Kaira started, "…I better go see the others." She pulled away from the boy's embrace and was running towards Tala and the others had gone.

Kai just watched her run, a small smirk upon his face.

'I owe you one.' He thought.

X-x-X

"Shit, calm down!" Sasori rubbed where Hidan had just punched him.

"I told you to keep away from her!"

"What? I didn't do anything to her, now that I know you 'love' her. I don't want to ruin the whole thing you both had, I just want to be her friend. Get it? A friend!" Sasori shouted.

"Yeah right, you don't make friends unless you benefit from it."

"Doesn't it ever cross you're mine that maybe I don't want anything out of Kaira?!" Sasori questioned.

Hidan's eyes fixed upon the redhead, "I still don't trust you…"

"Just get the fuck out!" Sasori shouted, standing straight and stepped out of his living room.

Temari and Kankuro peered downstairs, they had been watching the whole thing from the start.

"You two, get to your rooms." Hidan barked.

"Uh yeah, sure!" The two smiled sheepishly and ran upstairs, slamming their doors to their room.

Slamming the door behind himself, Hidan walked towards his Lamborghini that was now the color red and black.

X-x-X

It was getting dark; And I was strolling down the street with Tala and Bryan. Kai had to go right after the movie and we dropped off Brooklyn. His family were nice and pleasant.

"So…what was that back there, with you and Kai?" Tala started off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked uninterested.

"I saw what happened, Kaira, the two of you were, you know kissing." Grinned the redhead.

"Um…that was nothing." I said, "We were just trying to get rid of that girl that liked Kai."

"Are you sure about that? The whole thing seem so real, like you guys did had a thing for each other."

"Tala, quit that." Bryan stood up for me.

"Oh you be quiet, you're just jealous Kai got to kiss her." Tala snidely remarked.

Bryan exhaled, heavily, "Tala, just shut up. You keep thinking things the wrong way. If Kaira said it was just to get rid of that girl, then it is."

"I bet you anything that you would believe whatever she said, even when she says she saw the yeti, you'd believe her."

"Oh maybe she did, there are tons of things we don't know that lives on this world."

"Oh, stop standing up for her! You like her, admit it!"

"No, I like her as a friend. And nothing more."

I felt awkward, standing in between the two arguing guys.

"Um…" They both stared at me, "…I should get home."

"No, wait, I'm sorry Kaira!" Tala shouted behind me.

"Great, look what you did Tala. You scared her off." I heard Bryan say before running from the views of the two.

'Wherever I go, it always seems I'm causing trouble…' I kicked a small rock along the way home.

Then, I caught sight of a boy with blonde hair and wore a bright orange sweater. He was being ganged up by three other boys, I frowned and raced towards them.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I shouted at them.

"Oh look what we have here." Said one with red triangles upon his face.

"Heheh, she's hot!" Another one spoke up, this one had short choppy, he looked a lot like Sasuke.

And the last boy was one with short dark brown hair, he had cold gray eyes.

"What do you want, huh?"

"Just leave the boy alone, or else." I warned.

"Acting tough, eh? Well, we show you what happens when people try and tough against us."

X-x-X

Chapter 15 Yay!...Love Meh Cousin…Since I'm Using Her Computer Because Mines Crappy, Well At Least I'll Get A New Computer This Summer…Shaweet!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: There's One Thing On Your Mind…

X-x-X

The brunette with the red markings lunged towards Kaira; she dodged the punch and kicked at the back of his knee and he fell involuntarily to the cemented pavement. Without thought, she hit the pressure points of his neck, knocking him out.

The pale raven-haired boy took this chance to grab her arms from behind. Stuck, she look over her shoulder and glared. The girl stomped on his feet, with a loud cry, the boy let go of her. She turned and kick him in the gut.

The blonde watch Kaira in awe; Seeing that she had just fought two boys; both taller than her and probably more stronger than she really is.

"Why are you risking yourself for this punk, huh?" The last standing boy called out.

"And why are you picking on him anyways? He never done anything to you." Kaira shouted, anger showing in her molten honey eyes.

"So? This kid is just another punk causing trouble for us in school. He deserves it."

"Stop! You don't have to do this…He's right!" The blonde said.

Kaira glanced at the blonde, "I do cause trouble for the class; I do deserve the beatings I gain from the other students."

Naruto could only see a blur before him, tears were shrouding his vision as they trickle down his tanned cheek.

It was in a split second, Kaira glanced towards the raven haired boy when his fist made contact with her face. She fell to the ground, hitting her head upon the paved sidewalk. She groaned, feeling dizziness as she tried to get on her knees.

"Ha! That's what you get when you miss with the great Hawkins, bitch!" He kicked her in the stomach.

She cried out in pain as he continued to kick her over and over again; Until he stopped for breath.

Teardrops fell upon the concrete. 'Fuck, it hurts…' She groaned. She could taste something metallic in her mouth.

She glanced up, the Hawkins boy was nearby. She reached for his ankle and pulled it, losing his balance. The teenage boy fell back, hitting his head; Knocking him out cold.

She was blanketed with pain all over her body; but she got up on her feet.

The blonde was sitting; His knees up against his chest, covering his face with his arms. His body jerked; she could see her was still sobbing.

"Hey…You okay?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"T-thank you, but you didn't have to…" He sobbed, "There just going to keep beating me up!"

Kaira felt sad for the blonde, "Now, don't say that, I just beat the crap out of those boys for you. C'mon, don't be like that."

"But it's true-"

"Blondie, quit your bawling…" Kaira started, sitting next to him, "You know…you remind me of me…"

The blonde peeked at the girl from his sleeves, "How is that?"

"Well, I used to blame myself for the death of my mother, that's why as I grew up. I was never happy, I cried a lot…My brothers and sisters didn't help me much, they just gave me more things to be sad about." Kaira looked up to the sky; The sun had set but the sky was coloured with the shades of orange, purple, pink and blue.

"I didn't trust enough people, so I didn't hang with huge crowds of friends. I was always alone, never had a good friend. My father…he always ignored me."

"…Are you still alone?" The blonde asked.

"Not anymore…After meeting Hidan, everything began to get better."

The two sat there in silence for a while, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki…What's yours?"

Kaira took a glimpse of the blonde, his eyes were the same shade of sapphires. "Its Shatrire; Kaira Shatrire."

Naruto grinned at the girl, "Well, Kaira, what do we do now?"

"…I don't know, we can't leave this boys. Hey, you have pretty blue eyes, like the color of sapphires, did ya know that?" She asked.

Naruto blushed, a little stumped by the question, "Shut up, lets go look for help." He said flustered.

Kaira giggled, "Heheh, fine."

X-x-X

"Do you really expect me to believe you got into a fight when you were walking home?" Hidan asked, glaring at the cell in his hand.

"…Um yeah…" Kaira asked on the phone. "And now they're out cold, and I just can't leave them here, what if they butt-raped by predators?!"

"Fine, where are you?" The silver-haired man asked.

"I don't know, like close to the house or something."

"Kid, be glad you're a girl and underage." Hidan warned, hanging up and storming towards the door.

He looked at his gold watch upon his wrist, "Shit, I have to leave in an hour. I better break it to her fast."

He speed dialled Konan's number and listened to the ringing of the phone.

He had now just started the vehicle when Konan finally answered.

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, knowing it was the Jashinist.

"I need you to watch over Kaira at the mansion, it seems that she got herself into a fight saving some other kid from getting himself hurt or worse. I'll be dropping her off."

"Oh my, I'll be right over. Where is she?"

"I'm going to pick her up now, she's should be nearby."

"Okay."

The tone went dead as Konan had hung up.

X-x-X

I sighed as Naruto and I waited for Hidan to come and pick us up.

"So, where do you school at?" Naruto queried.

"…Valley End Middle School, you?" I replied.

"Konoha Academy, over in Suna District."

"Do you have any friends there?" I asked, looking at him while his eyes stayed fix upon the paved ground.

"Not really, well I have two, Shikamaru and Chouji; But we only talk during class and stuff. I don't hang with them a lot."

"Oh, why don't you?" I asked.

"I don't know; I think they just hang with me cuz they feel sorry for me." Moped the blonde.

"Don't say that, they probably think of you as a friend. You should hang with them…" Just then, I got a thought, "Hey, do you want to sleepover this Friday over at my place?" I asked.

He shot up his head, "Really? But you're a girl, and I'm a boy… Wouldn't that be weird?" He asked.

"…I guess, but why would I care? Besides, I can introduce you to my friends and I'll even invite some people from your school since I know a little from there."

"…You know, Valley End and The Academy have some rivalry thing going on. And I think you just made it worse with fighting those guys." Naruto pointed towards the three knocked out boys.

"Whatever, who cares…" I said, "So, what do you say?"

"I guess…Could I ask Shikamaru and Chouji to come? I feel safe if they were there too."

"Sure, whatever makes you comfortable." I said.

"…I got another question," He started to say, "Do you still live with your family?"

"Family? No. My father died a month and half ago, my sister ran away from home…and I don't know what my brother's been doing. I ran away too, I live with Hidan." I replied.

"…My mother died too, and my father is too busy to spend time with me. He's some CEO or something, I don't know anymore."

"You have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child." He said, but then we saw the lights of a vehicle shining on us.

"Holy shit, you really did get in a fight!" Hidan ran to my side, analyzing the bruise on my cheek. I winced as he touched it, "You're crazy kid."

"What?" I asked, "It doesn't hurt that badly. Ow!" He touched the bruise roughly this time.

"Where else did you get hit?" He asked.

"I got kicked in the stomach a few times; I hit my head on the pavement when I fell, I got punched in the face. Yeah I guess that's about it." I said, nonchalantly.

"And you still live? What are you, immortal?!" He asked, "You might have a concussion, you-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth. I noticed Naruto staring at us, and he was now looking down at the ground in a miserable way.

"Hidan, this is Naruto Uzumaki. I helped him out."

I looked at Hidan, he stared down at Naruto for a few seconds. "Hey kid, don't blame yourself. I'm worried of Kaira here, but don't go looking like you did anything wrong."

Naruto looked up to the both of us.

"Besides, even I told her not to, she still would've helped you out." Hidan said, and Naruto half-smiled.

"Thanks…" He said quietly, "I should be going home now."

"Wait, we can drop you off." I said.

"Really, don't bother, I know my way home." He said.

"C'mon, we're friends. It'll be no problem, right, Hidan?" I asked.

"Yeah, no prob."

"I guess so…What do we do with them?" Naruto asked.

"Squeezed them into the trunk?" Hidan asked. I punched him lightly, "Fine, I didn't take the freaking limo for nothing, didn't I?"

X-x-X

"Are they okay?" Konan asked worriedly, grabbing a hold of one of the boys.

"I guess so," I said, " I hit that one in the pressure points-"

"That one is Kiba." The blonde interrupted.

"And this other boy, I think I kicked him a little too hard in the stomach-"

"His name is Sai." Naruto yet again, interrupted.

"And that one, I pulled his leg from under him and he hit his head on the cement as well."

"That's Jaymon…" Naruto said lastly.

Konan began to check on them, apparently she was a nurse before meeting Pein-sama. I watched as checked on the guys'.

"They'll be okay, they don't seem to have anything serious but you should've watched it."

"Don't worry about those punks, Kaira here got hurt more than you think." Hidan said, he was sitting on the armrest of the recliner I sat in.

Konan began to check up on me; The bruise she noticed, the bloody lip too. "She hit her head against the pavement." Hidan included, "A few kicks to the gut, a punch to the head."

"…" Konan kept quiet, focusing on my head the most.

"I'm surprised you're standing and acting normally Kaira, you seem okay…but just in case, I'll take you to the hospital for an internal analysis. Oh, Hidan, aren't you suppose to be leaving by now?" Konan asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing to Hidan.

"Sorry kid, but I have to go. Leader says, and when he says, it's pretty much final."

"…How long?"

"A week or so, but don't worry, I'll come as soon as I can." Hidan assured.

"…Then why are you still waiting? Go." I asked, looking away.

I could feel Hidan looking at me; "Okay, I'll see you in a week or less." He said, I could her his shoes scuffing against the carpet flooring.

I turned my head, watching him grab a suitcase near the entryway to the living room. I looked away just as he turned to look at me.

Hearing the door close, I sighed, looking up at Konan who gazed at me, with a sad smile.

"Don't be sad, Kaira, he'll come back." She said.

I nodded, standing up and walking out of the living room and into the hallway. My feet padded softly against the hardwood floor, it was awhile later that I was in my room.

'Don't worry. Don't cry. Don't be sad. Don't. Don't. Don't…' I thought, 'How can I stop being sad or stop the crying…when he has to leave on short notice…when he has to go just because Pein says so…when he has to leave me alone…'

X-x-X

I'm Amazed…Seriously I am…Chapter 16 And I'm still inspired to continuing this story…and oh, Thank you my fans…You inspire me to keep writing…I Feel A Mushy Feeling Coming On…Shudders


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Untitled Wonder

X-x-X

"So, could I have some sleepovers? Please, I never had a sleepover before!" I pleaded.

The blue-haired woman looked at me, contemplating on her decision. It was after school, on a Wednesday. Hidan was still gone, and I've still haven't seen the new teacher. Unsurprisingly, Bryan and Tala still didn't talk to each other since yesterday and I was asked hordes of question about my bruise. And oh yeah, we went to the doctor today, the doctor was amazed to learn I had no serious injuries.

"…I guess, but keep it to a few people. Leader said he'd be stopping by, Hidan made him promise that Sasori doesn't go near you when he's away."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, now I'll be leaving to the grocery store, Hidan doesn't buy any treats or food, does he?" She asked.

"Nope, we just eat out or something. He says he's too busy with other stuff…" I said while lying on my stomach on the sofa, looking at my nails that needs some attention.

What happened to those boys? Well, they woke before I went to school. They apologized to me because Konan forced them, and in those ten minutes of talking. I made new friends, cool huh? I guess, but at least I got them to lay off Naruto.

I heard the door slam close, Konan left, and I watched the clock ticking away. It was boring, I had nothing to do. I wasn't allowed to go out, I've been grounded. Only for two days this time. Why is it when I try to do something good, I get into trouble? Oh well.

'Life is good, I can't complain…' I could hear a song play over the radio, 'I mean I could but no ones listening…'

'Now I'm rolling my window down, I love the wind but I hate the sound; You're like a tattoo I can't remove…'

I got up and turned it off, 'Maybe I can sneak off for a while…' I looked out the window, birds were singing. Butterflies were fluttering; There was Sasuke, and the neighbours dogs were roaming around, playing and smelling flowers. Wait, Sasuke was coming.

'Sasuke-kun!' I thought happily.

X-x-X

"So, who're we meeting this time?" Hidan asked, looking to the blonde.

"I don't know, I wasn't even listening to Leader."

"The hell, well whatever, I guess we'll be learning that soon." Hidan said, waiting.

The two could hear footsteps coming closer, until the doors opened to reveal, a raven-haired young man. Ruby red eyes staring at them, beside him stood a taller man with the same black hair but with charcoal coloured eyes.

"Hello, I guess we were a bit late, weren't we, Itachi?"

Itachi nodded, catching sight of the silver haired man.

"…Might I ask, where's Kaira at the moment?" Itachi asked, tonelessly.

Madara stared at the younger man, a brow raised as he glanced at Hidan, who's eyes were fixed on Itachi as well.

"She's alright; Home where she should be, grounded."

"Oh, that girl always seems to find trouble wherever she goes. Well, let's get on with this meeting."

X-x-X

"Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"…Well, my brother was gone for the week. Maybe you could be kind enough to let me stay over, since I don't trust Tobi enough to stay in the same house as him when Itachi's gone." Sasuke reasoned.

I just noticed the handbag he was carrying.

"Sure, anything for a friend. Come in, come in…" I smiled, moving away to make room for him to enter.

He walked pass me and I watch him as he inspected the house, "I didn't think you're house would be so clean." He commented.

"…Well, Hidan and I do hire maids to keep it clean." I said, "I'm not meant to clean."

"What are you meant for, then?" He asked, side glancing me.

"…Um I don't know." I blushed, looking down to hide my face.

"So which room should I stay in? Or do I stay in the living room?" He asked.

"Um…you could stay in the room next to mine. Come, I'll show you." I said, leading him down the long hallway and upstairs.

X-x-X

Thursday morning; I sat on the edge of the bed. Overlooking my shoulder, my eyes were Hidan would have been laying. 'It's just less than a week, it's not like he'll run off.' I assured myself.

"Hey, you ready?"

I glanced over at Sasuke standing in the doorway, "…No, I just got up."

He was ready to get to school, but I was still dressed in a tank top and pyjama pants. I stood up straight, walking over to the closet door.

"Can you step out for a moment? I need to change." I said.

I look over to the Uchiha who was continuing to stare at me, I didn't think he head me.

"Um…Sasuke?" I asked uneasy.

"Oh, uh sure…Sorry." He said, closing the door behind him.

'Oh gods,' I thought, 'He was so NOT just checking me out.'

I quickly change into my uniform, as I buttoned up the black blazer, I grabbed my bag and stepped out.

"I'm ready, so I hear you go to the Academy over in Suna district, right?" I asked.

"Yeah…How'd you know?"

"I asked some people about Itachi and you, they said you go there."

"Oh…we should be going then, huh?"

I nodded, and we were off.

X-x-X

I was at school by now; Sasuke dropped me off since my school was closest. It's so sweet of him.

"Hey, Kaira."

I looked up from my notebook, "Yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Nothing…so, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um nothing…um that reminds me." I started, "Do you four…like want to stay over my house on Friday? I asked Konan if I could and she agreed."

"A sleepover? Isn't that a girl thing to do?" Brooklyn questioned.

"It is? But I'll be inviting more people."

"Any girls involved?" Tala asked.

"I don't know, I don't have any friends that are girls." I responded.

"Nah, it sounds gay." Brooklyn responded.

"…Okay, I was just wondering if you guys wanted to come. But I could always invite other guys…" I said, looking away like it was nothing.

"Other guys? You've got other guys?!" Tala asked, shouting.

"Quiet down, Tala-san!" Konan said, looking up from her book. It was cool to have her as a substitute, she didn't give us much work to do.

"Oh sorry, Konan-sensei." Tala said innocently.

She stared at us, and went back to her reading.

"Who are these guys?" Tala interrogated.

"Um…there's Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sai And Jaymon. Yeah, I think that's about it."

"We're coming." Brooklyn said, looking a little angry.

I smirked inwardly, 'Ha, they fell for it. I should really invite those guys' too, and maybe look for some girls.'

A note was passed to me.

'Do you actually know those guys' you speak of?' I recognized it to be Kai's handwriting.

'Yeah, of course; But they all go to Konoha Academy though.'

'Well okay, anyways, I owe you about Tuesday evening. Thanks.' I blushed as I remembered about the evening.

The day went on, I was wondering what to get for Friday evening. I had no idea what ever happens at sleepovers, and as a Shatrire, I'll just have to wing it and see if I did a good job.

X-x-X

"What do guys like to do?" I asked Sasuke.

He and I were at a mall, walking pass many stores containing all sorts of things.

"Video games, sports, stuff like that. Why?"

"Um I'll be having a sleepover tomorrow and I want it to be cool." I responded, looking around. "And don't worry, you're invited to."

He rolled his eyes, "Who are you inviting?"

"Friends…Hey, do you know any girls that would like to go to?"

"No."

"That sucks," I muttered.

"Let's check this place out, I heard this game called Grand Theft Auto 4 came out, it suppose to be good or something."

"Okay!"

X-x-X

"Where are you going?" The blonde girl asked, looking to her red headed brother.

Gaara looked over his shoulder, his pale aqua eyes staring at the girl. "Anywhere, I'm bored."

"Uh…okay," she muttered, "Do you know where Sasori had gone to?"

"No."

Gaara reached for the doorknob, but it turned. Sasori stood in front of the younger redhead.

"Hmm, where do you think you're going?"

"Out," Gaara pushed by the older man, "Be back later."

Sasori shrugged off the matter, looking at Temari, "Go do you're homework or something…" He demanded, "Ugh…I need a drink."

X-x-X

"Did you really had to get all this?" Sasuke asked, looking at the back of the girl's head.

"Yeah, I guess!" She said, laying the shopping bags on the ground. "Help me, fix everything up."

"I'm just a guest."

"Still be nice enough to help me out, I let you stay here with me." She reasoned.

Hearing him sigh, she smiled when he said, "Fine."

The two started unpacking many of the things, when the knocking of the door was heard.

Staring at each other, Sasuke gestured her to get it. Kaira nodded and ran down the hallway and opened it.

"Hi- Gaara-kun…what are you doing here?" She whispered loudly.

"Bored."

"Oh…um okay, I'm busy right now-"

"No you aren't, you're hanging around with me." He glared at the young girl.

Kaira gulped under the gaze of the teenage boy, "Um…just let me get my coat." She said, closing the door and ran back down to the living room.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?" Black eyes stared up at the raven-haired girl.

"I just remembered I forgot something; so I'm gonna go out, okay?"

Sasuke look down at the many game consoles and treats, "I'll be fine, go." He waved her off, and she grabbed her sweater.

Closing the door behind her, "Who else is here?" Asked the cold monotone.

"Um nobody, c'mon, where do you wanna go?" She asked, thinking, 'I hope this isn't another set-up.'

"Don't worry; Sasori didn't plan this."

'How the fuck does he do that?'

"Come on, I think we can still catch a movie." Gaara was already walking down the driveway.

"Um…Gaara-kun?"

"…" Gaara glanced at the girl.

"Why is it you always come to me when you're bored? Aren't they're anyone…you'd hang with normally?"

Gaara stared at her, not blinking once. She stared down at the pavement, feeling his gaze upon her.

"There are many, yes, but they don't seem…like how you are." He started, "You're different." And he began to walk again.

She stood there, 'Different?' She thought, smiling as she stared at the back of the redhead. She hurried to walk in synch with him.

"Gaara-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

"…"

"Before I forget, would you like to come over tomorrow night?"

"…?" He raised a brow at her.

"…I'm having a sleepover or something like that, and I'd like it if you came too."

"…"

"…So, is that a yes or no?" She asked.

"…" Gaara just look at her, and she decided to leave that subject alone.

X-x-X

"You really don't have to take me home, I'm fine." I said, looking at sidewalks as Gaara and I were heading in the direction of my house.

He wasn't listening to me, 'He's so mean…' I thought.

I looked up but in a split second, I was on my ass on the ground. "Ow, what the hell-"

"Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…I was just- um…" I looked up to see a brunette; Short bangs and her hair in a ponytail.

"I-it's okay!" I said, standing up once again. She was taller than me I noticed, well who isn't?

'Why am I short?' I asked myself. 'It sucks being thirteen and hanging with older people…'

"Are you sure? You look as though you fell hard and…you just seem so, so…" She said, questioningly.

"Fragile." Gaara finished.

"Yeah, fragile! Thanks, anyways I'm Adrienne." She held out her hand, I hesitated but shook it anyways.

"I'm Kaira; This here is Gaara…um why were you running for?" I asked.

"…oh that, nothing. I was just late for something-"

"ADRIENNE!" I heard someone shout behind me. Turning, I saw another girl with brown hair in two buns. "Ino and I had been waiting forever for you! What took you?"

"I'm sorry, Tenten, but I lost track of time and I came running as fast as I could. But look who I meet, Kaira and Gaara, aren't they cute together?' She asked, smiling.

I blushed, "Um…Gaara and I are just friends," I smiled uneasily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you two were, well whatever, would you two like to come with us to see a movie?"

I look at Gaara, he just looked away, "No, but we just watched a movie ourselves, maybe another time."

"Oh okay, next time." Tenten said.

"Hey, do you wanna hang with us some other time as well?" Ino asked, holding out her cell, "Here's our cell number!" She handed me a piece of paper.

"Uh thank you." I said, putting it in my pocket.

"So, who does your hair?" She asked, touching a strand of jet black hair, "Is it natural?"

"Um excuse her, she just had a little too much sugar earlier. C'mon girl, we're going now." Tenten and Adrienne began to drag the blonde haired girl as she shouted questions at me.

I smiled at the three, "Well that was nice."

"C'mon," Gaara said.

"Okay." I walked after the Subaku.

X-x-X

My Little Puppet Is So Cute! I Can't Wait To Watch Him As He Comes With Me On Walks…Aw! I Change My Dogs Names Again…Well, Here's Chapter 17! Yay!…So Um…Review

And I Don't Own Rockstar's GTA4...I Have The Game For Xbox 360 and I love it!!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Preparations

X-x-X

"You're going to skip, just to go to my school?"

"Um, yeah that's the plan." I said, looking in the hallway. I didn't want Konan to know, and since she had to go on some important task for Pein, we had another substitute.

"…You're going to get yourself grounded. Again."

"So? This is for the sleepover and I want as much people I can get!"

"Fine; But you better stay out of sight of any faculty member and you'll need a uniform to fit in."

After a while, I was in a navy blue blazer that was larger than me; it made my chest look flat and my shoulders broader. "I feel like I look like a dude." I muttered, looking down at the same coloured trousers.

"Whatever, lets go before I'll get late." He said, grabbing the sleeves and pulling me along with him.

"Can't you run any faster?" He asked.

"Um I like to if someone would let go." I said.

We both ran as fast as we could, our feet stomping against the paved road. We both stopped in front of gates, a huge four-floored building lay there.

"There are dorms behind the school," Sasuke said. "Who are you looking for anyways?"

"A blonde, he's name is Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know where I can find him?" I asked.

"…Uzumaki. I think he's in the same homeroom class as me, c'mon, I'll show you." He was walking already towards the school.

I followed the dark-haired boy, looking around me. I felt like I stuck out, feeling my hair it was in a pony tail and they fell pass my shoulders in different lengths.

"Why did we had to change my hairstyle for?" I asked.

"You really don't know about this academy, do you?"

"Why? Is there something I should know?"

"No, nothing…" He said.

Soon, I was in the classroom. Nothing but boys sat behind desks, I noticed the blonde I met days ago, 'Naruto!' I thought and sat in the seat behind him.

"Naruto." I whispered, poking him in the shoulders.

"Yeah, what do you want?" He asked grumpily.

"It's me, Kaira!" I whispered softly, "Don't you remember?"

"Kaira?! What are you doing here?" He asked, looking around us, "If the teacher catches you, you'll be in trouble."

"Don't worry, it's only Kakashi-sensei, what harm will he do?" Another voice said.

I look up; There was a boy with his dark hair in a spiky ponytail. He stared at us in a bored way.

"Oh yeah, but still…you look different, why?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke said I needed to fit in…Though I don't know why."

"You really don't know?" Another boy asked, he had light brown hair and had a bigger build than the other two.

"Nope…"

"…You really don't know what this school is for, do you?" The pony tailed hair boy questioned.

I shook my head, "No…"

Naruto grin, "Well who cares about that, why are you here for?"

"Um…I was wondering if you knew anybody that like to stay over at my house…" I murmured.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Chouji, do you two wanna hang with Kaira and me after school?" Naruto asked.

'So those two are Shikamaru and Chouji.' I thought.

"Sure," Shikamaru said.

"Hey, what's with the name Kaira?" Chouji asked. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

"Chouji…" Shikamaru whispered something in his ear, Chouji look surprised by what Shikamaru had to say.

"You have a girl's name?!" I turned my head to see a boy with hair spiked up.

"Hey, leave the kid alone, Zaku!" Another guy said, I noticed it was Sai.

"Shut up," the boy I guessed was Zaku said, he turned to me and said, "Do you know what we do to little pansies like you?" He asked.

I shook my head, "N-no…"

"Just leave him alone, Zaku." Another boy said, this one was blonde.

"Now why would I do that?" Zaku asked, he was standing and leaning in towards me.

"After school. At the field. Be there." He said.

Just then the teacher came in; he was tall and his silver hair too, spiked.

"Hello, class. You know what to do."

The teacher took out a small orange book, not once looking at the class.

'Wow, cool teacher.' I thought.

X-x-X

"Great, you aren't even in this school and you get in trouble." Sasuke muttered, glaring at me.

"What? It's not my fault for not giving myself a fake name…" I said, hiding behind a tree while Sasuke sat on the other side. "Since I've been here for the whole first half, I haven't seen one girl."

"…You're dumber than I thought you are."

"I am not dumb…well that's what I think." I muttered.

I hear him sigh, "Let me put this together for you." He started, "You've been here all morning, and you haven't seen one girl in this school."

"Yeah."

"And you've only seen guys wherever you go, right?"

"Yes."

"And even the teachers are dudes."

"…I think, yeah."

"So…what do you get with a school with nothing but guys in it?" He finally asked.

"A goldmine for dates." I said.

I heard a slapping noise from Sasuke's side, "What was that?"

"You're an absolute idiot."

"Hey, shut up."

"Let me ask you again; You are in a school with only male students and male teachers, what does this make this school for?" He asked.

"I just said it, a goldmine for dates! Gosh…" Another slapping sound was heard.

"What's the point." I hear him muttered, I heard some people coming closer.

"Hey, Uchiha, you seen Kaira? She said your name during homeroom and thought you knew where she is?" I recognized that is Naruto's voice.

"I'm back here," I said, poking my head from behind the tree.

"Why are you hiding back there? Are you scared?"

"No," I noticed Shikamaru and Chouji with him. "Hey guys." I waved at them.

"Hey, sorry about getting you in trouble earlier." Chouji apologized.

"It's alright; anyways, why am I suppose to look a dude? And why is there nothing but guys in this school?" I asked, looking down at my fingernails.

All four boys look down at me; twitching.

"You must really be the most dumbest-"

"Shut up, Sasuke!" I replied.

"Uh…On other hand, it be great if their was some chicks around here, I'm afraid some of the guys in this school are possibly gay." Shikamaru scratched his cheek.

"Gay guys? Where? I must meet them!" I shouted.

"Uh…Kaira-chan, you're suppose to pretend to be a boy. Don't go acting like a girl!" Naruto shouted.

"…Fine…" I said, "Oh…crap."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"…I forgot my lunch!" I said.

"Big deal, you have money, don't you?" Naruto asked.

As I sat there, I just remembered I left my wallet on the bedside table. "Crap…"

"You left that too, huh?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded my head, "Yes…" I murmured.

Sasuke sighed, "C'mon, I'll buy you lunch, we don't want Itachi or that guardian of yours to worry about you."

"Hey, does Itachi go to this school as well?" I asked,

"Yea." Sasuke replied, closing his book and getting up.

"…Um, are you two…like dating or something?" Naruto asked, looking between Sasuke and me.

"No!" I said, blushing furiously.

"Oh its just seems like it, I'm so sorry!" Naruto said, hugging her arm.

"Lay off, Blondie." Sasuke growled.

"What's your problem, huh?" Naruto barked back.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke replied, glaring at the blonde boy.

'Why do I get the feeling I've been in this situation before?' I thought, looking between the two arguing boys.

"Hey," I whispered to the other two, "Wanna go get some lunch? I took Sasuke's wallet…"

Shikamaru and Chouji looked at each other, "Sure anything to get away from these two…" Shikamaru whispered back.

We snuck away from the two; "So where do we go?"

"How much does he has?" Chouji asked.

"Uh…" I looked into the wallet, "Um…1000." I said, looking up. (Since I have no idea about currency…of other countries, I'll do it in Canadian dollars. ('Works for me!'-Kaira))

"You don't think he'd mind?" Shikamaru asked, looking at me.

"He said he'd buy lunch." I said, looking towards the school. "You think they noticed that we snuck away?"

"I don't know…what a drag…" Shikamaru complained.

"So, where to?" I asked.

X-x-X

After lunch, I was faced with a very angry Uchiha.

"I could press charges on-"

"Hey, hey don't yell at him…You did agree to pay for his lunch., after all…" Shikamaru sighed out.

Sasuke glared at him, exhaled a breath, "Oh gods, it's a pain to watch over you."

"You don't mean that, do you?" My eyes began to water, as I looked up to the much taller boy.

"Uh…" Sasuke said, looking uneasy, "I didn't mean that way…it's just…Help?" Squeaked the Uchiha, looking to Shikamaru and Chouji.

"It's your problem, now." Chouji replied, leaving the scene.

"C'mon, don't be like that." Sasuke said, patting my back. "You're an okay kid, you're just a little…enthusiastic…I guess."

"Enthusiastic? You probably know more words than I do, and all you could think about is enthusiastic?!" Onlookers were giving us weird looks, whispering and such.

"Kaira, you're making a scene!" Naruto whispered loudly.

"Yeah so shut up and act like a dude." Sasuke commanded.

"…Why a boy?"

Naruto and Sasuke simultaneously slap their own foreheads.

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh yeah, I think."

"Kaira, you are at the Konoha Academy For B-O-Y-S." The Uchiha said.

"B-O-Y-S?" I asked, "As in boys?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"And I'm at that school, right?"

"Yes." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"So that means, Kaira is in a school with nothing but boys and men, and I'm the only G-I-R-L, right?"

"Yes." Again, Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Okay!" I smiled, "Christmas, Christmas time is here-"

"Kaira, quiet down." Sasuke said, kicking me in the knees.

"Ow, cheap shot, bitch!" I retorted, punching him in the shoulder.

"Sasuke, And…uh" The teacher was looking at us, "Are you a new student?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry about not introducing you to the whole class. Come, come," The brunet teacher said.

I did indeed get up and stood beside the teacher, "Students, this is our new student.…" Iruka-sensei looked at me.

"It's, It's…" I paused, looking at Sasuke who shrugged, "It's Harou, Harou-" I couldn't pretty much think of a last name, "Shatrire."

"Oh, students, say hello to Harou."

"Hello…" The boys' voice droned on.

"He looks like a girl!" Laughed some student.

"Kiba Inuzuka, quiet down. Please go back to your seat, Harou-kun." Iruka ordered, and I did.

The rest of the day went by, I was being called a girly something. It isn't my fault I do look like one…oh wait, I am a girl.

"So, how was it?" Naruto asked, "Your first day of my school?"

"It isn't only yours." Sasuke huffed.

"Whatever, Uchiha-bastard."

"…Okay, shut up…So, today's Friday, right?" I asked, looking down at my blazer.

"You look more like a dude, if you want to know," I look to Sasuke, "It's pretty amazing what some clothes can do."

"Um thanks, Sasuke-kun, anyways…Hey, I didn't get anyone else to my sleepover." I said, sounding girly.

"Hey you, pansy!" Someone shouted.

Looking over my shoulder, there was that boy, Zaku.

"Do I know you?" I asked, sounding meeker.

"Yeah, I'm that person that'll kick your ass!" He said, throwing a punch towards my head.

I ducked, "Please, I don't want to fight…" I called out, dodging the punches he threw.

"Zaku, leave the kid alone…" the blonde, Dosu contradicted. Grabbing the spiky-haired boy from behind.

"Go on, I'll hold him back." Dosu said, Zaku struggled against the blonde's grip.

"C'mon Kaira," Shikamaru grabbed my wrist, half-walking, half-running away from the scene. "We don't want anything happening to you, it be a drag to explained to your family about this ordeal."

"My family's dead."

"Well, whoever is watching you…You're family's dead?"

"Yes…" I said, gazing at Sai and Jaymon from afar. Getting out of the boy's grip, I ran in front of the two boys way.

"Hi!"

"And you are?" Jaymon asked.

"Kaira…" I said, "That girl that beat your ass days ago." I reminded them.

"Oh…the last time I heard you're names Harou or something." Sai said.

"I'm just in-disguise, I didn't get a chance to tell you, would you two like to come over to my house? I'd be so happy if you do come, and bring some other people!"

"Uh sure? Anyone else going?" Jaymon asked.

"…Those guys, these other guys and hopefully these other girls…" I said, wondering if I should invite those girls I met when I was with Gaara.

"Okay, sure, when?"

"Tonight, be there before 7." I said, running back to Sasuke and the others.

"Why were you talking to those guys?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, we're all cool…and I invited them as well, and hopefully some chicks."

"Chicks? I thought you didn't have any friends that were girls." Sasuke said.

"Uh yeah, when I said I had to do something last night, I actually went for a movie with a friend, and we met these girls." Searching my pockets, "Anyone have a cell phone?"

"Uh yeah, you can use mine!" Naruto said, handing me an orange/blue cell phone.

"Thanks," I began dialling the phone number written upon the piece of paper.

I could hear the sound of the ringing on the other line, "Hello?" A girl voice said.

"Yeah, this is Kaira."

"Oh hey, Kaira-chan!" It was Ino.

"Yeah I was wondering if Adrienne and Tenten are there too." I asked.

"Yeah they are, why, would you like to talk to them?"

"Uh I was just checking if you like to come to my sleepover, I don't know much people around here so I thought we get to know more about each other."

"Really, a sleepover?" She sounded excited, "We'll be there, what time?"

"Before 7?"

"Perfect, well bye, we're going to get ready!" The phone line went dead.

I was excited, "Yay, more people!" I shouted.

"You got girls to come?" Naruto asked, looking exuberant as I was.

"Yeah," I said, "And they're pretty!"

"How pretty?" Naruto asked.

"Just pretty."

"Oh," Naruto said, "So there not beautiful like you?"

I blushed, "…Uh we should be going. I do have to buy some more things, coming, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't have time to answer, I grabbed him and was running down the street, "Be there before 7, okay? Okay!" I yelled behind me.

We were coming near to my house, "What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"Um nothing, I'm still a little shy when I'm complimented and stuff I guess."

"So, if I said you were sexy, would that make you-" Sasuke was looking down at me, his face close to me.

My face grew hot, I was blushing red, "Uh…Race you home!"

X-x-X

Sasuke watch the girl run back to her house.

Just then, a redhead blocked his way.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with Kaira?"

"Why do you need to know?" Sasuke narrowed his dark eyes at the pale boy.

"I'll ask again; What business have you with Kaira?" Gaara asked.

"She's my friend, who are you?"

"That isn't your business." Gaara said, walking to where the girl had run off to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke growled.

"Kaira."

Sasuke glared dangerously at the boy, "I won't let you go by yourself, I don't trust you."

"I don't trust you either." Gaara retorted.

X-x-X

I got this other story in my head…but I have no idea how to start it…Sucks really, since most of my stories are stuck in my head. Well what am I to do?

Please Review.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: I'm So Sick Infected...Uh Screw It

X-x-X

"Um…Gaara-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see the redhead.

"You invited me."

"Oh yeah, well come in then!" And I grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him inside. I noticed the way Sasuke was looking at Gaara. 'Please don't tell me there aren't friends?! Oh Jashin, where did I go wrong?!'

Then memories of meeting Sasuke and Gaara came to my head. 'Shit…but they're okay, once you get pass all that silent treatment and those mean stares- Okay, who am I kidding? But still, they are one of my closest friends…I think.'

"Kaira!"

I turn; there was Brooklyn, Bryan, Kai, Tala walking. 'I hope this sleepover goes well…'

"You two, wait in the living room, please?" I asked, pushing Gaara to the room. Sasuke just dragged behind.

"Uh hey, you guys came, that's great! Now, please help me?!" I whined, looking back into the mansion's open doorway.

"Why, what do you need help with?" Tala asked, quizzically.

"It's um, Gaara and Sasuke, I just think there's some bad connections between them and I don't want this to be a seriously awful sleepover."

"Oh…sure, we'll try, right guys?" Tala looked at the other guys.

"Yeah sure." They said.

"Good…anyway, there's some other people coming. What time is it?"

"It's 5:45; Tala and Brooklyn thought we'd come earlier if you needed help with something." Answered Kai, I thanked him and they went in while I stood in the doorway, wondering what to do.

'What to do…what to do…I shouldn't worry, things well turn out perfect, right? Right?'

X-x-X

Zabuza looked at Tayuya, "So, you finally got free from home, eh?"

"Yeah, my mom such a bitch!" The pink-haired teen said.

"Oh well, so I heard that Kaira girl's having a party or some sort for her close friends." Zabuza didn't want to hear Tayuya bitch about her home life.

"Really? Well, we should crash it…"

"And you'll finally get that girl where you want her?" Zabuza said wearily.

"Yes, and shut up!"

"Geez, is it me or you've been acting up more often?" Tayuya asked, eyeing the Uchiha.

"No, now let's go…"

"Zabuza-sama, must I add, there's a way into the Shatrire mansion that won't get us caught." Haku said.

"A way in? But there's probably no security there." Tobi replied.

"But recently, while walking pass the place, I've been seeing a few guards here and there. I'm just guessing that guy who's watching her is gone off for something." Zabuza said with no thought.

"So, if there isn't any supervision; that means there's no one stopping me from getting to Kaira. Yes I can see it now-"

"Hey, pretty boy, I think you should stop fantasizing about that Shatrire girl-"

Tobi threw something at the girl, "Be quiet, I'm thinking damn it!"

X-x-X

Looking at the clock, I stare at the guys. Tala and Brooklyn were interested in Halo 3 game; Bryan was just looking out the window while Kai sat on the sofa, finding something amusing about the ceiling.

Gaara, as usual, was silent but he kept glaring at Sasuke. And the same for Sasuke, I just hope Naruto and those others come here fast. I need something-

I heard the door knocking, the other guys look up.

"I'll get it." I said, running down the hallway, "Yay, you're here!" I excitedly cried out, hugging Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji. "I missed you guys!"

"Uh…heheh." Naruto nervously laughed, "So, are we early?"

"It's only 6:30, so not really." I answered, letting go of them, "Come in-"

"KAIRA-CHAN!"

I could see Ino, Tenten, Adrienne and another girl running over to us.

"Uh hey there, you came, I'm so happy!" I said.

"Yeah…and who are these guys?" Tenten inquired, looking at the blonde and the other brunets with curiosity.

"Did I forget to mention that this was a guy/girl sleepover?" I questioned with unease.

"No…But that is so cool, cuz you see, we go to an all-girls' school and we don't do anything fun…" Ino exasperatedly stated.

"Okay, so we're all fine then?" I looked at them questionably, they shrug or nodded excitedly.

"Y-you…" I just finally noticed that other girl who came along with them, "Y-you're that girl that's with Kai…" she mumbled, pointing at me a little angry and sad.

"Uh oh yeah, you're that girl…" I stated, "And we'll ignore that happened, okay?"

She looked down at my hand, and back up into my eyes. She slapped my hand and glared at me.

"No, you ruined my relationship with Kai!"

I looked at her, "So, you're choosing to sit here alone than being inside and playing with other people?"

There was a pause between us, nobody made a sound.

She looked down at the ground, she held out her hand, "Forgive me please, I just haven't had a good few days."

I smiled, "Sure, well come in!" I took her hand in mine and pulled her. Everyone else followed us, then I bumped into someone.

I sighed, looking up to see Gaara. "Hey, I hope you don't mind if I had more company?" I asked.

Staring down at me, he just glared. "Show me my room, I'm tired."

"Uh okay…but don't you want to stay up with us and play," I hesitated, wondering what should we play, "Hide and seek, yeah we can play hide and seek!"\

"Hide and seek?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…" I said, looking back at them. "Isn't it a fun game? I heard it is…"

"But it's a kids game-"

"And what are we? Old people?" I sarcastically asked.

"I would like to play, if you played." Gaara agreed with me.

"We'll play!" The others squeaked when Gaara gave them a death glare.

I smiled at the redhead, "Thank you, Gaara-kun." He nodded back and I held onto the boy's arm and pulled him along with me to the living room.

"Hey, we're going to play hide and seek, want to play?" I asked.

Tala, Kai, Bryan, Brooklyn and Sasuke looked up, "Uh…okay then!" Brooklyn said, standing by my side and holding my hand, "As long as I can hide with you, Kaira!"

"Um…I think it's best we all hide separately, so we don't get caught or something."

"So, who'll be 'it' then?" Tenten asked.

X-x-X

"So, is it a deal then?" Hidan asked.

"Yes, it seems fair, doesn't it, Itachi?" Madara asked.

"Yea sure." Itachi said, something on his mind.

Madara stared at the young man, seeing the cloudy gaze in his eyes. Itachi hasn't been paying much attention to the meeting they just had, he might've not been paying to the whole thing.

As Hidan and Deidara left the room; Madara turned his attention to the younger Uchiha. "What is wrong with you, boy?"

"Huh, what?" Itachi asked, a little alert of his surrounding.

"You've been looking lost since the start of this whole trip; this agreement is something important to our company, Itachi. You know that, but here you are, acting like a foolish idiot. I think I should move back to Konoha."

"Nothing is wrong, Uncle, it's just that I have been thinking about this girl-"

"So, it's a girl you've been thinking about. I don't want you to be thinking about anything except about what's important for our company and the image of that company, get that?"

"No, it's nothing like that. She's a friend of mine; Just a friend, and nothing else." Itachi sighed out, looking out the window of the dim-lighted room.

"I don't approve anything about this relationship you have with this girl, what's her name?"

"Don't do anything to her, your son has that down already…Her name is Kaira Shatrire." Itachi spoke softly, "The daughter of the late Arashi Shatrire."

"Shatrire, you say." Madara said, his mind now whirring with ideas and such.

"Yes I did say that, well since this agreement is settled, I think I should be getting ready. I want to leave to Konoha by tomorrow." Itachi got up from his seat, and out the door.

X-x-X

"So, this is final, right?"

"Yeah seems like it, un." Deidara responded, watching people and things run by him. The two sat in a limo, it was late at night. Of course, they were tired after that long meeting. It took only three days before they could make out an agreement; One that is reasonable for both the Akatsuki Organization and Uchiha Corp.

"Good, I just want to get back home. I wonder how Kaira's doing, it's been days and I haven't gotten a phone call from her."

"Then, why don't you phone her, yeah?"

"Well, when I do, she's never around to pick it up…Maybe I should just get her a cell, since she's always s running around." Hidan suggested.

"Yeah, you should do that, un." Deidara smiled.

"And I better not hear that either you or Sasori been calling her for anything not appropriate or fucking shit like that, okay?!" Hidan asked, a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"What, I'm not like Sasori, I know my boundaries." Deidara exasperated out.

"Well, that's not what I saw from my point of view, because as I recall, you were on top of her weeks ago. I really shouldn't call that 'knowing you're boundaries' right?" Hidan glared at the blonde, who looked at unease.

"Fine, fine, I won't lay a finger on Kaira-chan, but how can you resist that delicious treat?!" Deidara couldn't help but sigh blissfully.

Hidan closed his eyes in annoyance, not only did he had to keep an eye on those little friends of Kaira's, he also had to keep an eye on his co-workers who seem keen on dreaming about the young raven-haired girl.

"You better not be thinking what I think you're thinking about!" Hidan shouted

"No I wasn't!" Deidara cried out, getting ready to be hit. But the punch didn't come.

"Hey, what's the deal? I don't feel pain." Deidara opened his eyes, seeing Hidan was fast asleep on the seat. "Uh…I guess he was tired."

Deidara just sat there in silence, "I wonder what little Kaira-chan is doing right now? I bet it's better than being here." The blonde lamented.

X-x-X

"How did I get stuck being it?" Whined a blonde, looking underneath a blanket.

Obviously, Naruto was the seeker. He wasn't very delighted, 'Aw…Why me? Why me?'

"I don't see why is it we have to hide." Gaara said.

"Well, that's what the game is about. We have to hide from the seeker until he/she finds the hiders." Kaira explained, leading the way for the three.

"This whole thing is stupid." Sasuke said.

"Then why join?" Gaara asked, glancing at the other boy.

"Because, if I didn't then you would be alone with Kaira, and I don't want any harm happening to her."

"What makes you think I would cause any harm to her?" The redhead questioned, stopping.

Sasuke stopped, glancing at Kaira. She looked worried, peering between the two boys.

"Forget it, just don't do anything funny or else you're going to have to deal with Itachi and Hidan."

"I don't care about those men; The one I would fear most is Sasori…" Gaara said, standing by Kaira.

"Come on, let's find a place to hide before Naruto finds us." Kaira mumbled, grabbing both boy's wrist and leading them elsewhere in the huge estate.

"How do they expect me to find anybody in this place? Its huge!" Complained Naruto, walking pass the kitchen and other unoccupied rooms.

Naruto paused, he could hear the doorbell ringing. It was strange, no one bothered to use the doorbell until now. Hesitating, Naruto wondered if he should answer it. But since no one was around, he decided to check who it was.

"Hey there, Naruto. Where's Kaira?" Sai asked, peering into the empty dark house.

"Yeah, and why's the lights off? Anything special happening, eh?" Kiba asked, elbowing the blonde in the arm.

"Um no, nothing is…But we're playing hide and seek, and I'm it…" Naruto said.

"Oh," Sai glanced to Jaymon, "So, where do you think we'll find her?"

"I don't know; I think she's hiding with Sasuke and Gaara."

"Sasuke and Gaara?! How the fuck did she get those two to come to this…thing?" Jaymon sputtered.

"I'm not sure myself…but she seems like good friends with them." Naruto opinionated.

"Tell us, who else is here?"

"Well, there's Shikamaru, Chouji, some guys named Tala, Brooklyn, Bryan, Kai…And even girls, there's Tenten, Sakura, Adrienne and…um I think Ino." Naruto recalled about the introduction between the lot and himself.

"Well, while you find the others, we'll play some video games." Jaymon push by the blonde.

"I guess." Naruto backed away, making room for the other two to come in.

X-x-X

Zabuza peered over the stone fencing; there was indeed some guards keeping watch over the place.

"Yeah I was right, there's some security around." Zabuza said.

"Shoot, so how do we get in?" Tobi asked, looking to Haku.

"Follow me." Haku said, running around a bend.

X-x-X

I don't know how but I did lose Sasuke and Gaara. 'Damn it..' I thought, looking around me. 'Well, this time alone might help me figure out what we can do later…'

"We can go swimming…" I said out loud, "There's video games…What do people my age like playing anyway?" I asked no one in particular.

"Maybe I can help."

I turn, Kai stood leaning on the wall, his lips slightly curled up.

"Are you smiling?" I asked, a little astonished.

"I might be, why? Do you like it when I smile?" He asked, standing before me. His face close to mine."

"Uh, I don't know?" I said, well asked.

He took a step towards me, and I took a step back. I smiled uneasily, "So, where's everybody?" I asked.

"I don't know but why worry about them? When we can worry about us?" I stepped back, I couldn't step away. My back was against the wall, and I felt trapped.

"We should go see them, don't you think? This whole game seems a little boring." I said, trying to get away but he blocked my way with his arm.

"No, let's stay here." He huskily said. I could feel the warmth of his skin against my own now.

"But they're my guest…" I said, looking deeply into crimson-coloured eyes.

"They know how to take care of themselves, they're not children." He brushed his lips against mine, "Besides, I owe you…"

"K-Kai…" I whispered softly, as he softly touched my cheek.

X-x-X

Sighs CHapter 19, Sorry For Taking So Long To Update...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Tell The Truth

X-x-X

"I'm worried about that girl, please go and check up on her." Pein looked down at the papers before him. The house was dark except for the office and not a sound stirred in the manor.

"Yeah sure, I have nothing better to do anyway…" The man sighed, turning and scuffed his shoes against the wooden floor.

"Sasori."

Sasori stopped in his tracks, just near the doorway.

"I don't want to hear about you doing anything to Kaira," Gray eyes stared at the back of the fiery-haired man.

"Whatever you say, boss, whatever you say."

With a wave of his hand, Sasori stepped out of the large Akatsuki lair.

X-x-X

'It isn't fair, no it's not fair!' The pink-haired girl thought, 'But why her? What does she-'

Sakura stared endlessly at the two dark-haired teens.

'She doesn't even like him back!' She glared at the girl, who stared uneasily into the Hiwatari's crimson eyes.

"Don't be afraid, I don't bite." Kai tried to sooth the meek girl before him.

"I'm not…I just don't feel comfortable being here with you…" She softly spoke, her cheeks sprinkled with pink.

Leaning in closer, Kai was about to place his lips against the girl's until-

"Stop!"

Alarmed, the two teens turn their heads' to see Sakura, eyes moist with unshed tears. She grimaced as she saw the look upon Kaira's face, that apologetic stare.

Kai stared aloofly at the girl, his eyes closed he walked off. Brushing the back oh his hand across the younger girl, Kaira touched her cheek, looking from the pink-haired girl and the retreating boy's back.

There was silence between the two girls.

"You say you're sorry and tell me to forget the whole thing; But how could I? How could I forgive someone like you, when you're trying to steal the one boy I love." Sakura mumbled.

Catching every word that left the pinkette's lips, Kaira could only stare emotionlessly at the girl's bowed head. Tears dripping upon the hardwood floor. The dark-haired girl stepped forward, and Sakura looked up.

She felt pain strike her down, shock and confused, Sakura stared directly into the honey orbs of the other girl. Cold honey eyes stared at her, no emotion upon her delicate features.

"Sakura-san."

Sakura opened her mouth, but the words didn't come.

"Sakura-san?" Kaira said once again, kneeling before the girl.

"Y-yes?" Sakura choked out, shifting away from the stoic ravenette.

"You forgave me; I hadn't said my apologies to you…but, you come to me shouting all these false accusation." She said, "I'm not trying to steal the boy you so happen to love…All I asked was I wanted to forget the whole thing that had happen."

"…Forgive me."

Kaira looked away, "People like you never learn, no matter how much you ask for forgiveness…"

"Please, I'm sorry…" Sakura cried.

"But then again, Sakura-san, you never did anything wrong so I really can't be angry at you."

Sakura blinked in surprise at the younger girl, a slight smile brightening her face.

"T-thank you!"

"So, since this is all behind us; Want to look for the others to see if they would like to play Truth And Dare? I never played it before, so I'm just wondering how it works." Kaira held her hand towards Sakura, the pinkette took it and was lifted to her feet.

"S-sure…" She giggled.

"Yeah, sorry about hitting you."

"I-It's okay, I deserve it…Besides it knocked some sense into me."

"C'mon, maybe I can get Kai to be locked up in the closet with you!" Kaira shouted behind her as she raced off.

Sakura blushed, "H-hey! Wait up!" She spluttered out, chasing after the young Shatrire.

X-x-X

Sasori's car was parked just outside the large mansion, he stared emptily at the darkened house. It was unusually quiet, especially when one was having a sleepover.

Flipping open his Razor, the object of his infatuation stared happily at his camera phone. Honey yellow eyes gazing right at the red head, yet his heart ached as he looked at it. She would never belong to him, he knew of course, he always known that. But there was some part of him that maybe, just maybe she would be interested in him. But alas, she showed no affection or any sort of desire for the red head.

He smirked, remembering the first day he set those brown eyes upon her. Batting those beautiful honey hues of hers, staring up curiously at Sasori.

Then something caught his eyes, not far he could see someone sneaking into the back way. Sasori just looked to where the person had disappeared behind.

'I'm pretty sure those kids weren't invited.' Sasori stepped out of his vehicle, the lights in the house flicked on.

'Better make sure those kids are okay, hate to see Kaira getting hurt.'

As he peeked into the living room window, he spotted the raven-haired girl, laughing with many others'. Sasori stared astonished, his young cousin was also there.

'She's different…' He thought as his gaze lingered upon the red head and the girl.

Without a second glance, Sasori trekked around the large estate, careful to not make a noise to alarm the party-crashers. He peered behind the corner, making sure he wasn't seen as well.

"Shut up, they'll hear you!" A girl shouted.

"What about you?!" Tobi whispered angrily at her.

"Oh fine, so how do we get in?" Tayuya inquired, looking to the pale raven-haired teen.

"Check if the back door is open, if not, then maybe one of these windows are open. And don't any of you dare to make a racket, we want to surprise my sweet Kaira-chan!" Tobi smirked wickedly as Zabuza checked the doors.

No luck, the doors were all locked.

"Haku, Tayuya check if any windows are open at the sides. Zabuza well do the front and I'll check the back." Tobi ordered, and at once, they went off checking windows.

Sasori hid behind a tree just nearby, watching as Tayuya appeared from behind the corner. After trying a few of the panes, nothing was left unlock until call from the Tobi, shouting they found a way in.

"We're going in before you!" Tobi called out.

Tayuya was just about to round the bend when hands grabbed her from behind, covering her mouth to prevent her from calling out for help. Sasori hit a pressure point, her eyes slowly closed. She was out cold. He laid the teenage girl on the grass softly, and headed to where the others had gone.

X-x-X

I smiled, running into the kitchen to grab something. "C'mon, pretty please?" I pleaded, as I sit in front of the boys'. In my hand, was a clear glass bottle. I wanted to play Truth And Dare but I wanted the guys' to play as well.

"Please?!" I looked up at them, doing the whole puppy eye thing.

"Fine! I'll play, who can resist that face!" Tala fawned, embracing me tightly.

"Tala, let go!" I said, feeling the embrace was too tight and leaving me breathless.

"Oh sorry, obviously Brooklyn is playing." He said, "Naruto too."

"Who says you can tell me what to do!?"

"Well, that's what you been talking about, right? Playing Truth And Dare with the girls." Tala remembered what the blonde said earlier.

"Shut up!" Naruto blushed, trying to punch the boy.

Tala laughed as he moved out of the way, making Naruto trip and fall on his face. Pouting, Naruto stared up and glared at the grinning redhead.

"…It's either you play, or I'll make you run around in your underwear!" Tenten growled.

"Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?" Sasuke retorted.

Tenten blushed, "Hell no…I mean, whatever chicken-butt hair!"

I laughed as the argument began, people calling names to each other and such. I shrugged, sitting next to the impassive redhead, he was just looking at the others.

"You think they're idiots, right?" I asked, staring into the bottle as it cast weird looking reflections of the others.

"…"

"I agree, they are idiots." I said, putting the bottle down gently and spinning it. "And they're all playing even if they say no."

As I watched the clear object spin upon the floor, not one person noticed other than Gaara. It began to slow down as the arguments were quieting down. I stared up as everyone was just staying still, looking down at the bottle as it was coming to a stop.

The suspense was killing me, but when it finally stopped. I grin, mischievously, and stared up at my first victim of the night.

X-x-X

Haku was dropped onto the floor with a soft thud, roped up and gagged. Sasori stared down at the boy, he was going to be knocked out for few hours.

Dusting off his hand, Sasori began searching for the other two. Wondering where they had gone off to, he silently made his down many halls.

'Shit, this place is a fucking maze!' He thought angrily. 'But it would be fun to chase Kaira in here.'

Sasori shook his head, 'Now's not the time to think about that…'

As Sasori look here and there; Tobi was on the right track to finding the object of his affection.

'I know she's nearby!' The dark-haired teen thought, peering into rooms.

On the other hand, Zabuza was still somewhere else, Sasori was on his tail. Looking for a good time to strike and that time came when Zabuza sighed, mumbling incoherent things to himself. Standing just in the middle of a hallway.

Sasori swiftly ran behind the tall teen, kicking him to the floor. Grabbing his arm, Sasori pulled him behind his back. Zabuza cringe, his arm in an awkward position that gave Sasori an upper hand.

"Why are you guys' here for?" Sasori questioned, his tone harsh.

"How the fuck would I know-"

"Tell me; unless you want to go home with something missing."

Zabuza contemplated, feeling a atmosphere of bloodlust looming around the man. He sighed, "Fine, fine, Tobi just wants to mess around that hot chick."

"I warn you, she's not to be touch by little amateurs like you, get it?"

"Yeah, yeah I understand!" Zabuza groaned in pain, Sasori was pulling his arm roughly.

As Sasori let go, Zabuza moved to strike a punch to the older man. But Sasori, anticipating this, caught his fist in his grip. Sasori punched the teen in the face, causing him to fall backwards. Sasori stared down at Zabuza, realizing the kid was down for the count.

'Shit, I guess I did a little too hard.' He thought, dragging the unconscious teen too where he had left Haku.

X-x-X

Giggling, I stared up at the raven-haired boy. "Sasuke-kun, you look so cute!" I squealed as Sasuke was dressed in one of those kinky maid costumes. Don't ask, I'll never tell why I even have that around. And how did I get him to say dare?

Minutes Ago

"Truth." Sasuke said, looking bored.

"Okay, tell the truth, are you scared of choosing Dare?" I asked.

"Ha, Me? Scared? You got to be kidding me." He replied, looking calm.

"Ha ha, sure you keep telling yourself that."

"I'm not scared, you idiot!"

"Denial." I sung.

"To prove it, I dare you to dare me!"

I grinned happily, 'If you say so, Sasuke-kun!" I closed my eyes, still smiling.

Sasuke could only stare at me, he couldn't believe what he just done.

Present Time

Sasuke growled, glaring down at me. "I'm going to kill you someday…"

"Aw don't be mean, you like it!" I responded, looking into a chest filled with costumes and such.

"Right, besides, no one's around to laugh! Well, at least for now." I mumbled.

"How long do I have to wear this?!" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes

"Until the game's over." I sighed, thinking this game would only last an hour or so. "Well, come on!" I grabbed onto the boy's arm and dragged him into the living room with myself.

"Hey! Wait!-" He stood in the entranceway of the living room, he blinked at the others' as they just blinked back at him.

I glance between Sasuke and the gang. I smiled, just as everyone burst out laugh; minus Gaara, he doesn't laugh so much.

"Nice legs, Sasuke!" Someone hooted.

Sasuke blushed, furious and gritted his teeth; I swore I could've felt the killing intent emitting from the Uchiha.

"Uh okay, Sasuke spin the bottle!"

The crowd quieted down as the bottle begun to slow down, I don't think nobody would have wanted to be the butt of Sasuke's demented ideas and such. Except Sakura, I was getting the vibe she was liking him…Okay she had this weird way of staring at him, half awed and stuff.

"Truth Or Dare?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru, looking uninterested, stared at Sasuke. "Truth."

X-x-X

Tobi stared in awe; his eyes lingered upon the Shatrire, 'So close…' But then he glanced around the room, there were fourteen other kids, he raised a brow as he saw Sasuke sitting down next to Kaira, in a maid dress.

'Shit, why didn't I bring along my camera phone?'

The bottle had just stopped spinning and pointed towards the pony-tailed hair boy, Shikamaru. He stared casually at the boy, "Truth."

"Uh…Did you ever had a threesome with another guy/girl?" Sasuke asked, not very well listening to himself. Tobi could only wonder why he would ask that.

"Not that I know of." Shikamaru replied, giving a weird look to the Uchiha.

Kaira grinned, "Spin, spin!"

The sound of the bottle was heard, and it gradually slowed down until it stopped upon Sakura.

"Truth or Dare?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"…Truth." The girl decided she didn't want to be dared to do something she didn't want to do.

"Who do you like?"

"…" Sakura blushed a beet red, looking from Shikamaru to Kaira, and finally back at her hands, fiddling her fingers. "Do I have to?" She asked.

"Sakura! You have to tell the truth, that's the thing about playing the game!" Ino said, looking a little cross.

"I, I like…I like…" Sakura stared down at her hands, closing her eyes she sighed. "I like…"

"Uh…I want cookies!" Kaira shouted, standing up, "Kai, could you come with me?! I'll so forever cherish those few minutes!" The girl grabbed onto Kai, knowing well that Sakura was a little shy around the boy after the whole fiasco they have.

"Could you come as well, Sakura? Sasuke?!" Kaira asked, without thought she grabbed them.

They walked in twos, Kai walked beside Sakura as Sasuke and Kaira were in front.

"Why did you bring me along?" Sasuke whispered, glaring at the girl.

"I like your butt that's why," Sasuke stared at her dumbfounded, and she sighed, "I'm kidding here, I needed help with something."

"And that is?" Sasuke waited for the answer, glancing back at the two silent teens.

"Well, you'll see." She said, stopping at a random door.

Sakura and Kai stopped, looking quizzically at the girl.

"Why are we stopping?" Kai asked.

"Can you get some ingredients in this pantry here?" Kaira asked, staring wide-eyed in tehe boys' crimson eyes.

"Uh…sure." Kaira opened the door, watching him go into the storeroom. With Kai's back turned to them, Kaira whispered to Sasuke to push in Sakura, knowing Sakura would probably fight back and Kaira's wasn't very strong in the first place.

Sasuke did as he was told, pushing the pink-haired girl inside. Kaira immediately lock the door behind the girl, Sakura just stared at the door. She frantically look from the door, and to the surprised Hiwatari.

"Kaira? What the hell are you doing?!" Kai shouted, already at the door and knocking it.

Sasuke had put a chair under the doorknob, jamming it shut.

"So you brought me here to witness you kidnap your own friends?"

"No!" Kaira shouted, "I want them to talk to each other! Get that, TALK!" Kaira shouted towards the door.

"Oh…okay." Sasuke said, not interested in such affairs.

"Come on, let's get cookies while 'our' friends talk and patch up some misunderstanding and stuff." The Shatrire started off, "And besides, you look like a maid so…you should at like one."

"I'm a guy, and guys aren't maids!"

"Well, why are you dress in a maids' outfit?"

"Cuz you made me with that stupid dare!" Sasuke shouted, they hadn't noticed another person watching them argue.

Kai stares at the door, hearing the arguing voices of Sasuke and Kaira fading. He figured they had gone back to the others' in the living room.

'We'll be in here for a while…' He huffed, then he looked at the pinkette. She stared, nervously at her feet. 'I guess this is payback, eh?' He asked himself.

'Kaira… I didn't think you would actually do this!' Sakura thought.

X-x-X

"So you lock them up? Why?" Tenten asked, a little concerned of my actions.

"It's okay, now since it was Sakura's turn…I think it should be Brooklyn's turn since you were sitting next to her." I reasoned.

Brooklyn shrugged, "Sure."

As the bottle spun, I felt like something was watching me. I looked around, when a shiver ran down my spine. Something was going to happen…and it did when the bottle was pointing at me.

I stared up at Brooklyn, I hear him say, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I said, feeling confident.

I hear Brooklyn chuckle, "Since you choose dare, well, I dare you to wear…"

It was a few minutes later, sitting down, pouting while the boys' stared at me. I cleared my throat, glaring at them as they look away instantly. Apparently, I was wearing a playboy bunny suit. The ears and all.

'Why me?!' And I stared at Sasuke, 'Now I know how he must feel. Cold.'

"Truth or Dare?" I asked, pouting, while looking at Tenten.

"C'mon, I choose dare! There's nothing I won't do!"

"I dare you to drink…whatever is it I make in the kitchen! And I won't tell you what I put in it!" I rushed to the kitchen, and right away, was preparing something for the assertive girl.

Ketchup, whip cream, apple juice and many other things that weren't probably made to mix with each other. I chuck the things into a blender and watched it as the appliance churned things together until it was a strange color.

'I hope she lives…' I thought as I dashed into the living room, and handing her the glass of the strange concoction.

She stared at the liquid ooze, "C'mon, Tenten, you can do it!" Adrienne happily cheered on the girl.

Tenten placed her lips upon the rims of the cup, and began gulping it down. It wasn't long 'til she had drunk the whole thing and slam the cup on the floor, she wiped away the foam from her mouth and burped.

"That tasted…interesting."

X-x-X

Kai sighed, searching the room/ He knew this was the pantry with the ingredients and various stuff for cooking. "So…why do you think she locked us in here?"

Kai, after a long time, acknowledged the girl. Raising his brow, he choose not to answer the question. Actually, he refused to think the girl as anything to him. He never quite liked her.

Sakura look down, he wouldn't answer her question. 'He must really not like me.'

"Are you two okay in there? I hope you're friends now." They both heard Kaira speak.

"Kaira, open the door, this isn't fun!" Kai shouted.

"…Who said it would be." Came the girl's response.

Kai glared at the door, hoping it would somehow burn under his gaze. But that would only happen if he had heat vision, but he didn't.

"So, no ones going to talk?" Kaira asked. They could hear she was sounding irritated, "I guess I won't be opening this door soon." With that; she was gone.

Kai couldn't believe how Kaira could act so sweet but be so demanding. 'So, all she wants is for me to talk and be at decent terms with…'this' girl.'

Sakura was beginning this whole thing was a catastrophe, and she didn't like it one bit.

"I really can't blame Kaira for this." Kai started.

Surprised by the response, Sakura looked up at Kai, who reluctantly was staring back at her. She felt her face getting hot as she sat there, under the gaze of the crimson-eyed boy.

"W-why?"

"She's a good kid, I know that much, look what trouble she's putting herself in. No one would be able to do unusual things just to get their own friends to work out their differences." Kai answered, "So, seeing we can't leave this room until we settle out differences and at least, live along each other as something like associates or a little more, then we should get to know each other a little."

X-x-X

"So, are they talking yet?" Sasuke asked, looking for something to talk about with the girl.

The Truth Or Dare was over, it was getting bored and Kaira was fed of being ogled by the boys with her indecent outfit. Sasuke felt relieve to be in his comfy shorts and high-collared shirt.

Gaara stared at the two, he sat next to the Shatrire. He wasn't going to leave the girl alone with the Uchiha anytime soon.

"Well, no, not yet but they will soon. I'm pretty sure of it."

"What if they don't?" Adrienne asked.

"Well, then, I'll keep them there as long as I can."

"What about school? Or home?" Tenten questioned.

"…I'll figure something out." She responded.

"I hope you're right about this whole thing, cuz you'll have two people very angry with you." Adrienne reasoned.

"…I'll get them to like me, just you see!"

"But they still like you." Sasuke retorted, "So how can you make them like you, when they do already?"

"I meant when they stop liking me!" Argued the girl.

"You two stop it, the both of you have been arguing most of the time!" Ino shouted, throwing a pillow at them.

This wasn't a very good idea cuz the next moment they were all hitting each other with a pillow.

Feathers stuck to everything; and everybody, even Gaara who wasn't in the battle.

"Look what you started, Ino!" Adrienne pouted.

"Well, it wasn't me who starts a argument every few minutes!" Ino stared at the young Uchiha boy.

"Shut up, you're too dumb to even have a argument!" Sasuke growled back.

"Oh, shush you!"

Kaira glanced between the two, she was getting bored by the second. She looked at the clock, and found it to be only ten minutes after nine. 'We should do something fun, like explore my house…there has to be something cool lying around.'

"I wanna go swimming…" Adrienne whined.

"Then, let's go swimming." Tenten said.

"I don't know if we do have a swimming pool." Kaira said, "Cuz I never went exploring."

"Why do we need to explore? It's your house, it can't be huge."

"Speak again, Kiba, but I haven't stepped a foot beyond my room, the kitchen, the living room and the dinig room, plus the hallways leading to the said room."

"And you call me scared."

"Shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke looked away, angrily.

"Okay…then let's look for it!" Adrienne happily shouted, "Then we can go swimming!"

At once, Adrienne grabbed both Ino and Tenten and ran off. Hoping to find the indoor pool or the door to the backyard or something.

"C'mon, Shikamaru. Chouji." Naruto and the said boys went into another hallway.

Bryan said nothing, and was off while Tala and Brooklyn tagged along the taller boy.

"Don't worry Kaira, we'll find it!" Brooklyn shouted behind him.

Kaira stared at the remaining boys, and smiled, "I'll be back, I'll catch up with others', okay?" Sasuke and Gaara looked at her, they nodded and were walking off.

Jaymon, Kiba and Sai had settled down in the living room, playing video games. They thought they stay just in case something bad happens or something close to that range.

Tobi was glad, he was hiding just inside the coat closet. And this was probably his only chance to get the Shatrire girl alone.

X-x-X

I stared at the door, "So?" I asked, hearing voices.

"We're okay, can't you open the door now?" I hear Kai call out.

"I guess, but I'll ask, tell me one thing you learned about each other?" I questioned them.

"Well, for one thing, Sakura once had a dog by the name of Clovers; And she's been friends with Ino Yamanaka for at least 8 years or so." Kai answered.

"Kai's parents left him with his grandfather at the age of seven; all he knows is that they are in France, and own a very glitzy restaurant." Sakura responded.

"…Good enough I guess." I kick the door away and unlock the door, I stepped away from the door and waited for them.

"I came back cuz we, as in, everyone that is sleeping over are looking for an indoor pool. Adrienne wanted to go swimming, so we decided to go swimming. I don't know where everyone went, but we can look for them."

"I guess swimming would be a fun thing to do."

"Sure…" Kai responded.

X-x-X

I Love The Movie Hannibal Rising, The Actor Is So Bloody Cute…I'm At My Cousin's, I Think I'll Be Staying Here For A Long While…And She Graduated, And She Was Probably The Only One Wearing A Green Poofy Dress. I Liked The Dress It Was Very Pretty.

Well Here's Chapter 20, I Do Hope It's Okay. Review Please.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: I Can Tell What You're Thinking…

X-x-X

I stared at the water, we had finally found the indoor pool. But no one had anything to wear to swim in, Naruto had suggested we go skinning-dipping, which of course had the girls shouting and hitting Naruto. Except me, I didn't think the boy needed anymore bruises.

I, then suggested they could borrow some of my swimming gear, ones I haven't worn since I bought them when Hidan and I went shopping. The whole experience wasn't so fun as it seem on movies. Because, Hidan thought it was best if we got clothes that wouldn't much show my 'mature-ness'.

'Well, I hope they don't take so long.'

It had been ten minutes already, they weren't back so I decided to just going before them. But first, my swimsuit. It was a black two piece suit, I hid this under a bunch of clothes. Don't worry, I paid for it.

'So bloody bored!' I thought, jumping into the water.

I hear someone coming in, "Hey, you guys took long." I said, looking up towards the door. It looked like Sasuke with the dark hair and pale skin.

"Hey, Sasuke, where's everyone else?!" I asked.

He didn't answer, but continued to walk to the poolside. He worn only black shorts and nothing else, and I couldn't help think, 'He's hot!'

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Are you shy?" I asked, but instead of an answer, he jumped in.

'How rude, what's gotten into him?'

I was now sitting on the edge, watching as the Uchiha came closer towards me. 'Sasuke's being weird…'

The raven-haired boy came out from the water. I was taken aback as I stared into red-tinted dark eyes, "T-Tobi…" I whispered, leaning away from the boy as he leaned in, placing his wet hands upon my knees.

"Hello there, Kaira-chan©."

X-x-X

"Where the hell am I?!" A silver-haired man growled.

Deidara stared up from the TV, looking towards Hidan's room. "Shut up Hidan, we're at the hotel." Growled the blonde.

Hidan was now at his bedroom's doorway, Deidara sighed, "What's wrong with you, un?"

"I'm leaving to Konoha tonight."

"Why?" Deidara asked.

"I can't stand waiting here, I have to see if Kaira's okay." The man replied, already packing his things in a suitcase.

Deidara just frowned, "She'll be alright."

"I just have this feeling…Oh forget it." Hidan growled, "I just have this feeling she may be in trouble or something."

"I'm coming as well, I want to sleep in my bed tonight."

Then both Akatsuki members began packing their things away, getting ready to leave the large city.

X-x-X

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I asked, slowly backing away from the boy. He got out of the water and crawled right after me.

My hands were wet and slipped, falling on my back. Hovering over me, he smirked wickedly at me.

"This time, I got you where I want you. And no one is going to stop me."

I gulped, looking fearfully into the boy's eyes.

'There's no possible way out of this, isn't there?' I thought.

"Please, Tobi…Just leave me alone!" I cried out, attempting to push the older teen off of me.

"Why don't you be a good girl for Tobi-kun…" He purred, pinning my arms over my head. Pulling down the top, kissing the sensitive area of my neck. Letting a moan slip, my eyes wide open realizing what I just did.

I looked into dark hues, Tobi smirked, "You like this, don't you?" He chuckled, grabbing my breast and caressing it lightly.

"N-no more…" I moaned, though my body begged for more.

"You want this…I know you do." He grinned, pulling off my top and clutching the sides of the bikini bottoms.

I shook my head, "No…Tobi, please I beg you…" I murmured, feeling him take the barely-there garment.

"You look so cute when you beg, Kaira-chan."

His hardened erection poked at my thighs, begging for attention. I whimpered, "Tobi…"

X-x-X

Sasori stared anxiously at the three boys, so far, they haven't told him where Kaira had gone, and they refuse to tell unless they win a game against a bunch of other gamers.

"Can either of you tell me where has Kaira gone?" The redhead said through gritted teeth.

Sai look from the screen, "Oh yeah, they all said something about swimming…I think."

"Finally!" The man growled, getting up from the couch and leaving the three game-obsessed boys.

'I got this funny feeling…I better hurry.'

X-x-X

I stared uneasily into the boy's eyes, Tobi just smirked and pushed down his shorts. I squeaked, writhing and squirming underneath the Uchiha.

"Tobi, get off me!" I yelled out, attempting to push the boy off of me. Glaring, Tobi sat back on his haunches, in between the my legs.

"What do I have to do to get you to just listen?" He growled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up to face him.

"Just let me be…Please." I cried.

Tobi shook his head, "You're making this hard for the both of us…" He said darkly, and pushed me down upon the cold tiled flooring. I groaned, feeling the throbbing pain on my back. He then spread out my hands up over my head, clutching roughly at them as I felt his stiff member rub against my womanhood.

I winced as I felt the head of his sex poking at my wound.

"Tobi, stop please!"

Tobi smashed his lips against my own, I stared wide eyed into Tobi's face. Tears welling up, wetting my dark lashes. He forced his tongue into my mouth; I pulled away from the kiss but he grabbed my chin and turned me to look at him.

"I want to look at you." He spoke, an edge in his voice.

With one hand he had my arms pinned, and his hand held onto his shaft and positioned himself at my opening. I closed my eyes, and clenched my hands.

With such force, Tobi pushed the head of his sex into me. My eyes widened, it felt like something was ripping me apart from the inside.

"It…hurts!" I wailed, he forced himself into me as far as he could.

X-x-X

Sasori stormed down the halls, he met one of the kids and pointed him in the direction towards. The blonde boy just watched as the tall redhead raced, looking like he was in a hurry.

'I wonder who he is? He better not touch Kaira-chan!' The boy pouting, he had on shorts and was running after the man already.

'She better be okay, or else I'll kill that kid with my bare hands!' The man threatened.

He tried a couple door before finding one that was lock; From behind the door, Sasori could her soft sobs, and moans.

"Shit."

The redhead then slammed his body against the door, he hissed at the slight pain but decided to kick open the door.

The door finally let up, slamming against the wall. There was Kaira underneath the raven-haired boy, scratching the male's back and pulling his ebony black hair. Moaning in both pain and pleasure, as the boy kept pumping into her tight wet pussy. Sweat and juice beading from their bodies, and the sound of skin against skin, flesh hitting flesh. Her breast bouncing fiercely as the Uchiha's body pounded against the Shatrire's.

Sasori stood there, both in awe and pain. Kaira. His Kaira, the one he adored was writhing in pleasure under the boy. Wanting the raven-haired teen; accepting the Uchiha.

"Get the fuck off her!" Sasori shouted, enraged.

Tobi stared up, not letting up his speed but continued to ran his hard, swollen cock into the girl's sex. Hitting the sweet spot, making the girl moan loudly.

"I'll fucking kill you!" Sasori raced towards the boy just as Tobi thrusting in harder and faster.

Sasori grabbed Tobi, pulling him away from the girl. Kaira whined from the lost of contact, a hazy look in her eyes as she stared at Sasori and Tobi. Punching him down, Sasori kicked the boy in the gut. All while the beating, Tobi could only smirk but winced as he was being assaulted.

Sasori stopped, glaring at the boy who shook, in what look like tears. But, then he turned on his back, laughing and grinning wickedly.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" He shouted, gleefully. "You're beating me because you didn't get to first, isn't that right?"

Sasori scowled at the Uchiha, "Fuck you!" And turned to kick the boy.

Tobi grasped the man's leg, hating to feel more immense pain from his beaten gut. "Well, you're too late…Look at her…" Tobi stared down across to the girl, who only whimpered, dried tearstained on her face. Various juices clinging upon her inner thighs and sex.

Sasori cringed, he didn't want this to happen to the girl. Her innocence, taken from this…This bastard.

Kaira covered her chest with her arms, her legs together as she shivered. Missing the warmth of another.

"…Sasori…" She murmured softly, looking drowsily at the red head. "…I…Don't leave me alone…" Her eyes slowly closed as her body went limp, she was exhausted.

Just then, Naruto came in through the door. He blinked. There was Kaira, naked and unconscious while a man he just met a few seconds stood over another guy, who was wearing nothing but shorts.

"What the hell did you do to Kaira-chan?!" The blonde shouted, pointing towards the two men.

"Kid, find something to cover her. I'll take care of this kid first."

Tobi looked up, he was struck in the face. He groaned in pain as everything around him darkened. He was out cold, Sasori presumed.

Naruto had watched but nodded, running to get something. He came back a minute later, holding onto a sheet and hand it to the man. Looking away from the girl's nakedness, he didn't think it would be polite to stare at her. Especially with this guy, he didn't seem to kind.

"Is she okay?" Naruto asked worried.

"She'll be fine, she's just exhausted."

Naruto stared at the resting girl in Sasori's arm, "Did he, Did he really…?" Naruto tried to ask the question.

"Yeah…" Sasori said, looking a little downcast, "You won't tell, will you?"

"Me? Tell this? Of course not, it'll probably be embarrassing for her…So I won't."

Sasori glanced at Naruto, seeing that he was speaking the truth.

"So…What are you going to do with that guy there?"

"Him? You mind tying him up. I'll pick him up, I've found three others as well."

"Three?" Naruto hollered.

"Quiet down, Blondie." Sasori reprimanded.

"Oh…sorry, I'll go look for a rope then." And off Naruto went.

Sasori just sighed, looking down at the girl. Sleeping, her breathing shallow signalling she was fully asleep.

'I won't leave you alone with some other punk…' He thought.

X-x-X

Hidan drummed his fingers against the seat's arm seat. He was on the plane, minutes felt like hours as he sat there, beside Deidara who dozed off. He was tired of this waiting, he needed to see Kaira. He wanted to see if she was alright, if she missed him. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he missed her and the whole time he was on this trip, he only thought of her and her safety.

'If anything has happened to her, I'll swear to god I'll kill the first person who dared to touch her! Or even look her in a way!' Hidan growled, he couldn't stand this waiting. Why did it had to take so long to get somewhere? Why weren't there those instant transporters? Why were humans still dumb and didn't invent the damn contraption?

'Shit…I gotta be patient…' He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down.

All the while, Deidara smiled slightly. An eyes opened as he watched Hidan, his face showing what he was thinking about. He was worried about Kaira, of course, and he was being impatient.

The blonde man shook his head a little but close his eyes, falling to sleep instantly.

X-x-X

Did You Think Chapter 20 Didn't Have Much Enthusiasm In It, Well I Did, I Should Tell Now, I Wasn't Feeling The Whole Chapter…I Had Other Things In Mind, Like Charlene's Graduation. Me Getting Stuck In The City, I Won't Be Going Home For A While…And I Must Say, "I MISS MY XBOX 360 AND PS2, Sniff Sniff

…But On Other Subjects, I'm Fine…Though My Mind Still Lingers The Lost Of Playing And Killing People, Hitting People With Vehicles And Flying Out The Window When I Hit Something Hard. Yeah, The Beauty Of Grand Theft Auto 4. Screw My Thoughts, Anyways, I Hope You Like This Chapter. I Don't Know If I Did…Really, Who Am I Kidding, I Loved It!…I Have A Weird Thing For Rape Stories…Okay, I Don't Think No One Wanted To Know That. XD


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: When Worlds Collide

X-x-X

Sasori Akasuna laid next to Kaira, watching her while an arm rested around her thin, curvaceous build.

'Why is it you that ends up hurt?' He asked himself, stroking her cheek lovingly. 'You don't deserve any of this…If only I had found you earlier…'

"I'll won't let anyone hurt you from now on, no matter what kind of shit Hidan puts on me. I'll be there for you, pick you up and protect you." Sasori smiled, placing a small kiss on her forehead, "Hidan doesn't believe me when I tell him I don't want to chase you, I want to be there for you…Like a friend would."

Sasori continued to lie there in silence, not a sound stirred in that room or the hallways outside.

In the other areas of the house, sixteen young teens lay asleep peacefully. It was 1:30 in the morning, nobody was up. Not a sound but the muffled cries of four helpless older teens.

X-x-X

I groaned, my eyes still closed as I begun to stir from my sleeping state. 'Why does it hurt?' I asked myself.

Then memories of hours ago came to me; Images of Tobi began to flood my mind, 'No…please…' I whimpered, feeling someone hovering over me.

"Get off me!" I shouted, trying to shove off whatever that was.

"Kaira! It's me, Sasori."

I blinked open my eyes; My eyes filled with tears in seconds, "Sasori-kun!" I cried out, wrapping my arms around the red head's waist.

He placed his arms around me, holding me tightly against his body. I sobbed, my tears wetting his shirt in the process.

"Please…don't leave me until Hidan comes back."

"I would never do such a thing…" He murmured, placing his head just above mine on the pillow.

The soreness in between my leg left me laying in that bed, "…W-why does it hurt to move?" I asked.

I could hear Sasori smirk with a humph, "Don't worry about that, don't think about it…C'mon, you're going to need a shower."

"B-but it hurts, I can't get up…" I mumbled.

"I'll take you to the bathroom if it helps," He got up first, picking me along with the sheet. I hung my arms around his neck loosely.

"T-thank you…" I whispered softly.

After that, nothing was said as he helped me to the bathroom.

I watched the drain swallow the water that rain down upon my flesh, the feeling was good. Like it was washing my worries, my thoughts altogether down the drain. But what made me look at the water was the blood that ran down my thighs mixed with the water, creating a diluted pink color.

'Why…did I let my guard down?' I closed my eyes shut, 'I knew he was after me, so why did I think he wouldn't come after me?'

I bombarded myself with so many questions, questions I couldn't answer.

I hear a knock on the door, "You done in there?" Sasori asked.

Minutes later, I stepped out of the bathroom. Though the pain subsided a little so I could walk pretty much on my own.

"You gonna be okay, right?"

'Sasori's being so nice…I feel so awful for thinking he was a bad person.' I thought. I look up, meeting the gaze of those brown eyes of his.

"Saso-kun, I'm sorry for being a little cold before…" I blushed, looking away.

"A nickname? You must like me now, why?" He asked, smiling down at me.

I glanced up at him once more before looking down, "I always liked you…But I didn't really trust myself with you." I confessed, taking his hand in mine.

"Kaira…" He purred, leaning in towards me. Intensely, we look into each other's eyes. "You should go back to bed."

I stand there, "…Yeah, sure." I had some idea he wasn't going to do anything to me.

I settled under the bed sheets, while Sasori had lie down next to me. I stared curiously at the redhead, 'He seems different. So different.' I blushed, as he glanced down at me.

"Saso-kun?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I, I…" I sat up, and climbed on top of his chest, looking down at him. "Saso-kun…" I purred.

Sasori stared up at me, a little uneasy. "What are you-"

I pressed my lips again the man's, I hear him moan in the back of his throat, lifting his hand to the back of my head, deepening the kiss. But then, he pulled away from the kiss. He turned his head, "We shouldn't do this…" He sighed out.

"B-but why?!" I whined.

"…You, You were just raped! I don't think anyone would want to be touched after that predicament!"

I stared at him, I look down at his chest and closed my eyes. My eyes brimming with tears now, "But that's what you think! It's not what I think!" I cried, he looked at me. I got off his chest, sitting on my haunches as I covered my face with my hands, my long hair blanketing my back and my side-swept bangs covering most of my face.

"…Kaira, don't do this…not now."

I sobbed, not listening to the man. Wishing, just somehow Hidan would come back soon.

"Kaira-chan…"

I stared up at the Akasuna, tears running down my cheeks. He brushed aside my bangs, staring deeply into my eyes.

"Why won't anyone do what I want to do…?"

Sasori just kept staring, as I stared into his eyes. The silence between us was comfortable, like, like we've done this before. "Why can't I have control?"

"…Kaira-"

I pushed aside his hand and pressed my lips against his once more, my right hand finding its way in the man's red hair, holding it on the back of his head as I deepened the kiss. 'I want to forget…Why won't you help me forget? This, this is what you've been wanting, isn't it?' I yelled inwardly at the man.

Surprisingly, Sasori didn't push me away this time. His right hand held around the side of my chest and the other on my hip. 'Help me…' A tear slid down my cheek, smiling slightly as I pulled away.

"…I know we shouldn't…but-"

"I won't tell…"

X-x-X

Sorry! It Took Me So Long...I Got Distracted By My Weird Sick Fantasies. Apparently I Have A Story In Mind That Has To Do With Sasori, Pein, Gaara and Some Other People. One, Your A Girl At Age 15, Right? Well, You're In Some Weird Incest Relationship With Your 2 Brother And Father...Kinky...LoL, But Then There's More But I Don't Think You Want To Hear It...

I Know This One Is Short But I'll Update Pretty Soon, 'Kay? OKAY!


	23. Won't Be Seventeen Forever

Chapter 23: Won't Be Seventeen Forever

X-x-X

"S-Sasori…"

The Shatrirean(LoL) girl moaned, bucking her hips against the redhead's. Sasori couldn't help but let out a low moan in the back of his throat. He captured her lips in another long passionate kiss, trailing down to her neck. The young girl rolled her head back, her hands gripping upon the backs of the man's shirt. His hands finding themselves pushing up against Kaira's chest, with a moan she looked up at Sasori.

"Sasori-kun, please...More..." She begged, the man could see the lust looming in her golden hues.

He lifted himself over the girl, helping her pull of the cloths that obstructed the two from doing anything more. She stood up, looking down in brown eyes as she stepped out of her black shorts and her knickers, blushing lightly as Sasori's gazed upon her naked frame.

"Beautiful..." He mumbled, seizing another kiss from the Shatrire.

Kaira began to unbuttoned his shirt as he placed heated kisssed upon her neck, chest and navel. Causing the younger to gasp and moan from the soft touches. She succeeded in throwing off the excess garment, aiming for his pants as he grabbed her and pulled her underneath him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, he fiddled with the front of his pants, undoing the belt and zippers.

He stared back at the girl, seeing her glance from his manhood and back at his face, making eye contact.

"Are you sure...?" He asked, his breath ragged.

She stared uncertained for a moment, but nodded, "Y-yes, I'm sure..." She mumbled, pulling down his pants. He kicked them off, leaving the two bare naked.

Kairai latched her arms around the Akasuna's neck, staring into the redheads eyes. Sasori could only give her a apologetic look, his sex pressing into her tight wet wound. "Relax, Kaira-chan, relax..." The man soothed, staring down into her golden eyes. She winced as his hard member pushed deeper into her, gasping from the moement within her.

"Saso-kun..." She sighed out, feeling him pull out and ram himself back into her. Moaning, squirming underneath the man's strong built. Grinding and bucking against Sasori's thursts. Causing the older to groan in pleasure of the contact, breathing out her name huskily.

X-x-X

"You don't belong to me..." He spoke softly into the my ear, making me squirm underneath him. My back against his chest, as I glanced back at him.

"Why would you say that for?" I questioned, concerned with where this conversation would go.

"I know it, you know it...He knows it." He said, "And Tobi...Tobi and I took what was rightfully his in the first place..."

I wasn't getting what the redhead was saying, but all I know I was worried. Who did I belong to? And why did I belong to him? Nobody had the right to own me, did they?

"W-who are you talking about?" I asked, looking down at the Akasuna's chest.

"You know it, but you don't want to admit it..."

"But it was you who I had submitted to..."

"In body, but not in heart and soul...No, he loves you more than I probably would ever."

I could only look up at the red-haired man, as his eyes closed, falling into a deep slumber as I stayed up, watching his chest rise and fall. His breathing shallow, he was asleep.

I tugged off the sheets off me, getting up as I felt thethe bottom of my feet touching the soft brushes of the rug. I looked back at Sasori, 'I don't belong to anyone, I'll, I'll not be treated as something as a possession. Shatrire's are not possessions...they're possessors.'

I felt a rush of anger, but it had gone as it came. I look down at myself, naked, something I wasn't used to. I shivered, the air was cool against my skin. 'Another shower, I suppose...'

X-x-X

Sasuke stumbled out of the room, 'Who could be up this late?' He pondered, looking up and down the hallway. He could hear someone stumble, something wet slapping against the hardwood floor.

Not far, he could see Naruto, Sakura, Tenten and Tala laughing quietly, clearly it was very late, and they just so happened to disturbed the peace that Sasuke was enjoying.

"What the hell are you four doing still up?" The Uchiha growled, glaring at the four young teens.

"What's with the tone, Uchiha? Huh? This isn't even your house." Naruto spat back, glaring equally hard at the raven-haired boy.

"Shut up, Idiot, I've been staying here for a week now so I at least have some authority while Kaira's asleep."

"What, really?" Tala asked, amazement in his eyes as he looked at the Uchiha. "How is it? Do you guys did anything? C'mon, tell me!" The red head pleaded.

Sasuke could only raised a brow, giving the Valkov a weird look before looking to the rest. Then he remembered, where was that man? That man that had Kaira in his arms.

"Hey...where's that guy-"

"You mean Sasori?" Tala asked, looking aloofly at his fingernails. "He should be with Kaira, I think, he does have to watch her...being some craze assholes after her and stuff."

Sasuke twitched, "Who are you calling an asshole?"

"Your cousin, that's who...Hey, are all the Uchihas fucked up like him? Huh?" Tala asked, prodding Sasuke in the shoulder.

Sasuke growled under his breath, swearing and whispering curses at the other teen.

Naruto laughed, Sakura and Tenten giggled nervously as the raven-haired boy glared at them. "Shut up!"

"GET OUT!"

The five froze in their spots, all expressions wiped away from their faces as they look to where the voice had came from.

"Wh-What was that?" Naruto asked, looking to the other four for answers. But they could only shrug.

X-x-X

"GET OUT!"

Hidan was back. And he stood just in the doorframe, staring angrily at the young girl and the redhead who just woken from his slumber. Sasori was alert now, wearing an emotionless expression.

He sat up on the edge of the bed, grabbing for his pants and boxers on the floor.

Hidan never took his gaze off the Akasuna, only when he glanced at the girl, a towel wrapped around her developed curves. She stared, worried and scared under his glance. Her hands up against her chest, he didn't knew what to think. He was furious, he was angry but yet, he felt hurt. Hurt that she would do this to her, after trying to keep her away from this. From all this negativity. But no, fate had put him through hell once again.

Sasori was now fully clothed, looking smug in front of the silver-locked man. Inside, Sasori felt guilt and a twinge of sympathy. Of course he had to be like this. But...what was he to do? What's done was done. You couldn't change that. The red head walked pass the taller nin, Hidan just stared down at the floor. He couldn't look at her, not now, he was angry. With Sasori. And Her.

"Sasori." Hidan snarled. His knuckles white as his fist were clenched tightly.

Sasori just stopped in his tracks, not looking back.

"...Don't you ever go near her again. I mean it this time. I hate to regret what I do to you."

Sasori didn't reply nor made any gesture, he just started walking off. He knew, they both knew, their bond was severed. Not entirely, but bruised deeply that it probably take a long time to repair.

X-x-X

I stared at Hidan; a mixture of shame, sadness and anger filled my heart. I never saw him so angry, and to someone who was close to me. That was making me angry, I know. I let him down, giving into the man I had asked him to protect me from, this created that despondent feeling but the shame. I didn't knew it was from being closel naked in front of him, sleepign with Sasori or just being caught in the same bed where we slept. Was it because...No, it couldn't be.

I shrugged off that thought, looking to the floor, feeling the silver-haired man's gaze upon me nce again. His stare hurt, the heated tears stung at my eyes. I tried to keep them at bay but, they slowly dropped down my cheeks. It hurts, why did it pained me so much to see us like this. See us in this way. The way this was turning out, it wasn't suppose to be like this. No...We were suposed to be happy. Like father said...

The tears came flooding more, the salt of my tears irritating my eyes.

"...H-Hidan..." I cried out, wanting to feel his amrs around me.

He didn't answer, "H-Hidan!" I cried louder, looking up. He still didn't reply, "Please...Talk to me..." I begged, taking a step towards him. Without another glance, he looked away and walked away.

"Hidan!" I shouted out, my voice a little raspy.

I hear him stop in the hallway, "Just leave me alone for a while, okay kid?" His voice was eerily calm, too calm. I didn't like that. Why was it calm? Why didn't he blew up at me, why didn't he scream at me for my wrongs? My sins?

X-x-X

Dressed; I sat in the living room along with Sasuke, Tala, Naruto, Sakura and Tenten. It was awkward, really, they didn't knew what to say. And I didn't feel like talking. What a great hostess I turned out to be...

"...Are you okay, Kaira-chan?" Naruto had broken the silence between us.

I stared up, I had washed my face. But my eyes were still irritated from the tears, it still hurt. "Yeah..." My voice was soft and low.

"We should go to bed...It's late." Sasuke insisted, everyone had fallen asleep in the living room. Minus Gaara, he stayed in a unusued room, also Shikamaru too. I haven't a clue where those two were but, I was getting tired.

"Yeah...sure." I mumbled, flopping on the sofa. Sasuke's lap near my head.

I closed my eyes, I could hear them all shift and moving around me. There were mattresses placed on the floor, I had put them there earlier just in case the others had gone to sleep.

I waited for a very long time, making sure that they were all asleep. Opening my eyes, I could see Sasuke sleeping next to me. His head right beside mine, he looked cute while he slept.

"Sasuke..." No answer, he was asleep.

I crept out of the living room. Hoping to find something to amuse me when I heard the distinct sounds of someone shouting for help. I thought it was my mind messing with me. But I kept hearing them, and so, I decided to check it out. I was getting nearer and nearer to where the sounds were coming from. I had peeked into a room, finding unlikely individuals in there.

Tayuya, Haku, Zabuza and Tobi were tied up, their backs against each other. Only Tobi were up, I wondered, how could his friends still be asleep after all that shouting and yelling he was doing. Tobi caught sight of me, grinned and winked at me.

"How's it been, dollface?" He asked.

I grimace at him, "Shut up...It's your fault." I angrily growled at the older teen, he was defenseless and I had pent up anger. But I know, I wouldn't be able to hurt since I didn't think it would be fair. He was, afterall, tied up and he wouldn't be able to protect himself from the beating I would give.

"What's my fault, eh?" He sounded innocent by now, "I didn't do anything."

"Everything, I blame it on you..."

"Hey hey, dollface, I didn't do anything other than fucking half your brains out given that I didn't finihs what I started. So..." He turned his head, all while his eyes were fixed on me, "Want another go?"

I stared, disgusted, "I hate you-"

"I love you too."

I could only glare at the Uchiha, I was feeling a strange emotion towards him. Something of hate, and...well I don't know. I couldn't stand looking at him, but I kept on staring. Kept my gaze upon him, while he never stopped looking at me. I was attracted to him, just as he was attracted to me. He was interesting. Unsual. Different, like me. An outcast of my family.

"...Are you an outcast?"

Tobi startled by the question, stared at me confused, "What are you talking about?"

"...An outcast, the odd one out in the family..."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He pouted, looking away from me for the first time. "What's with the question anyways?"

My stared intensified upon the raven-haired teen, "I'm one too, you know...maybe, maybe that's why..." I trailed off, he was looking at me again.

"Maybe what? Maybe that's why we're attracted to each other?" He had just said the words I was thinking.

"...Yes."

He smirked, "Sure whatever, so, you wanna do me a favor?"

"...Favor?"

"Untie my friends and me."

"...You really expect to do something as stupid as let you free, after what you had done?"

"...Well, yeah, no hard feelings right?" He shrugged, making it look like all this was nothing. I couldn't believe him. He was...He was...Right, why was I making a big deal of all this? It was bound to happen, right? Right.

"I'll free you, if you promise me something...Okay?"

Tobi just stared at me, curious as to what I had in mind.

"Sure..."

X-x-X

Truthfully, I Really Didn't Like This Chapter, So I Changed It Slightly To Something I Would Really Write. And When I Meant Slightly, I Meant...Loads. And Um, This Story's Probably Gonna Be Long...Why? Well, A Few Days Ago I Realized Why I Even Wrote This Story...Really, I Forgot Then I Began To Pick At My Brain Since I Was Bored And (Mumbles Some Other Things) And Now...I'm Writing...And Stuff. So, I Changed The Whole Chapter...Left Some Things Un Touched And That Was Just A Few. I Miss Charlene. She Went Off To Africa, I Hope She Doesn't Get Browner Than Me...And Hope She'll Be Okay. Two Months. Just Two Months.


	24. Moving Along

Gaara stared emptily at the teen before him, "Why've you come here for?"

"Came to visit, is that so wrong?" Naruto asked.

"…" Gaara just stared at the boy.

"…Anyways I didn't really come here to chat or anything, I'm just wondering, have you seen Kaira around?"

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the blonde. "No. Shouldn't she be home?"

"Yeah that's the thing, after Friday…Well, she's been gone. That's what the old guy of hers said…"

"Really?" Gaara asked, sounding bored. Naruto frowned, stared into pale jade eyes

"You're mean, you know that?"

"I know."

"So, why don't you be a little nice than maybe, then maybe people will start liking you!" Naruto blew up into the redhead's face.

Gaara stared impassively at the blonde, blinking once, twice but then closed his eyes. Sneering, "I don't need to be nice to make people like me, Uzumaki, why don't you try to stay a little quiet, than maybe people would like you even better." With that, the Sabaku turned, leaving the Uzumaki glaring holes into the back of his head.

X-x-X

Hidan sighed, 'I haven't seen her since Saturday …Where could she have run to? I checked over at Deidara's and even had Konan check up on the other guy's place…'

He played with the locks that didn't seem to stay slicked back. 'None of those kids I've seen her hang with hasn't seen her either…But I haven't checked out those Uchiha bastards…'

Work for him wasn't letting up, especially with his new job. Stupid, he called himself, I shouldn't have taken it. But, it was the only way to stay close with the girl, but unlucky for him, she hasn't been to school either.

Meanwhile, Sasori looked out the window. Wondering if Kaira would come over again today. 'And I don't think I should tell Hidan that Kaira's been hanging with…that kid.' Sasori thought, thinking of that Uchiha boy that had taken the Shatrire's innocence.

'And why the hell is she hanging with him after what he done? Does she…Does she forgive him?'

Of course he thought yes, Kaira is a naïve child who was beginning to trust more in people. And Sasori thought this was a good thing seeing the girl came from a very lonely childhood. But to go and trust a guy like that? Well that girl was different.

'Huh, I should just tell him…'

X-x-X

I sat merrily in a photo booth, with Tobi right beside me. Posing and all that. I giggled. It's been less than a week since I had been home, I, indeed, let Tobi and his friends free. Getting them out of the house without being seen, I don't know if anyone knew they were tied up there. But oh well.

That reminds me, about Sasori, he's doing okay. I went and saw him yesterday, he gave me some vodka which tasted awful. I'd pick soda drinks over that any day, really, how could adults be able to drink that stuff?

Anyway, Tobi and I had been hanging around. Trying to sneak away from prying eyes, meaning, I've been skipping school. I wonder how Sasuke and the others were doing? I know they don't go to my school and all, but I wonder…

"I think I should go back to school tomorrow…"

"But why, aren't you having fun?" Tobi asked, we were walking in the Konoha Mall.

"But it's almost been a week, I haven't seen any of my friends and I don't want them to worry about me." I responded, glancing up at the older teen.

"Sure, you're just looking for an excuse so you can ditch me for those bastards, aren't you?"

"No, why would I do that! I've been hanging with you for a whole week, we went to the movies, ate ice cream. I stayed at your friends' just so I don't get caught. We've even went to that fun park-"

"We should go to the fun park again, today, right now." He claimed, grabbing my hand and hurrying to the said place.

How did this scene happen? I got him to promise to me that he should not and will not do anything like that to me, or anyone. And also, we could be friends and never, ever speak of that issue again. I don't know mif I really like to think of something is that again. We had a argument, our friendship should be one with benefits and me, being me, said no.

He had even asked me out, but I still said no. He got into a short temper tantrum but I coaxed him out of it when I told about the things Hidan would do to him when he realized what he did to me. So now, I'm hanging with my rapist. Wrong, isn't it? Yes, very.

"Changing the subject won't change my mind, Tobi-kun."

"Well, did it help?" He questioned, looking at me.

I could only raise a brow while looking back at him, he scowled, looking away from me and opening his mouth once more, "You know…This whole weeks been fun, I-I…" He stopped, looking me in the eyes again. "I never had a friend who would do all that stuff with me, you're the first who I meet who'd likes me around. And, well, I'm…"

I smiled, "Tobi-kun, I just want to go school for a few days. I'll still hang around with you after school…besides, we go to the same school, remember?"

"Yeah…But what about you friends? Wouldn't they be-"

"Quit thinking what others think, Tobi-kun, we'll be friends no matter what. I don't care what you did." I held my hand on his cheek, looking intently into the Uchiha's eyes. "And I forgive for all the bad you did. It might hurt but at least we're friends in the end."

Tobi looked away, pouting, "We'll go to school tomorrow, but today," He stared at me, smiling, "We're going to the fun park."

I smiled, "Okay."

X-x-X

She walked into those hallways of the school, it seem so long from her perspective. So very long. She looked up at Tobi, who stared down at her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's nothing…" She said, smiling once again and walking towards the stairs. Her classroom was on the second floor, while Tobi's was on the fourth floor along with his supposedly friends.

Reaching her classroom, Kaira look to the floor. Sighing, she turned the knob and pushed it open. Staring up, she froze in her spot as she looked into burning violet eyes. Silver hair slicked back, frowning and eyes that narrowed at her.

"Shatrire Kaira, how kind of you to grace us with your presence, and twenty minutes late at that." He said, not to kindly.

"…I apologize, Ichinaga-sensei."

"Detention, after school. Go to your seat, you'll see there is today's assignment on your desk."

Kaira nodded, taking her seat in the back. Hidan closed his eyes, sitting down while grading his papers. Oh, he didn't picture himself ever being a teacher. For all he knew, he didn't have much patience and he'd probably strangle one of the students by the end of the day.

X-x-X

I Have a Very Important Question. What Does 'Ichinaga' Mean? Because, I Just Put Two Words Together That Mean Eternal, and One. And I Don't Know. I Don't Know Much About Other Languages, Nor My Own Native Tongue. Which Is Sad, But I Can Say Words In Other Languages That Aren't Very Appropriate. Like Fuck In Other Languages, And Shit…I'm A Bad Kid. I'm Sorry Daddy, I Didn't Mean To Grow Up To Be like This. You Did Raise Me Half My Life…So I Blame You :)…


	25. Pins And Needles

Chapter 25: Crush The World Down…

X-x-X

'Why the hell is he the teacher?!' I thought incredulously, looking down at my assignment. I had finished long ago. Twenty minutes left until break, I couldn't wait, I could talk to the others. Oh gawd, why was life so hard and complicated?

I groaned inwardly, thinking, 'What a way to start the day…' I whined, looking up from my paper, just in time to see Tala sneak a note to me. I took it, looking at Bryan next to me. His head upon the desk, it was actually the first time I've seen him do that.

I unfolded the small article, reading, 'Where have you been all week? Hidan's been an asshole since the beginning, and also…I think his mood just got a little worse.'

I cringe, looking up to the front, seeing Hidan looking angrily at the paper before him. I dropped my head upon the desk, groaning, 'Oh shit…' I peeked up again, seeing Hidan staring at me now.

"Anything you want to share, Shatrire-san?" he asked in a mildly sickening tone.

"N-no, Ichinaga-sensei."

"Good, well, class, put away your things. The recess bell will ring in a second now."

Everyone had done as he said, putting their things into their backpacks, and sitting quietly, looking at the clock as it ticked away when the bell had rung, gesturing it was our fifteen minute recess. I was about to get up from my desk, when Hidan spoke in that domineering tone. "Shatrire-san, please stay behind. I wish to speak to you, alone."

Tala and the others look at me apologetic, leaving the room and closing the door behind them. I'm in deep trouble. Why? I did nothing. Other then running away for nearly a week. But other than that. I'm good.

Looking to the front, Hidan told me to get a chair and seat right in front of his desk. Confrontation. Oh how the word scared me right there.

"Tell me why are you here instead of outside with your little friends?" He started off first.

I looked at the man for a second, thinking, "…Because I've been a bad girl at home?" I asked, looking up at him as I could see a sprinkle of pink color his cheeks. He shook his head, and my eyes brightened with slight joy.

"So, I won't get punished?"

He shook his head again, "Don't make me laugh, kid, you've missed three days of school. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"…I'm sorry?"

Hidan just glared at me. "Stop acting like a fool; Now that I work here, I want you to have a good impression. Just because I'm part of some gang, doesn't mean I didn't graduate."

"So you've graduated? Really?" I asked, looking pretty amazed.

"Yes but on other matters; Since I'm working here, you must remember this, work and home life are both different and should be kept separate. So you mustn't bring up anything personal between the two of us, you got that, kid? Since we're in school, I won't be telling you of your punishments until we both, and I mean BOTH of us get home tonight. Okay?"

I nodded my head, enthusiastically, hoping he'd let me go out for recess now. But I knew, I wouldn't be able to. I sighed inwardly, 'I should really shape up, try a little harder to get A's, and try to just listen to the man.' I peer up at the silver-locked man, and then shook my head.

"Ichinaga-sensei?" I asked, staring out the window.

"Yes?"

"Nothing." I stood up, pulling the chair back in its place. "Since we're in school, what did I miss?" I needed something to talk about, I hated those really awkward silences, doesn't everyone? Well, I really sort of wanted to know my assignments I've been missing.

"You seriously got to be kidding me, are you? The Kaira I know would never ask about work, but, I know what happened over the week I was gone."

My back to him, my expression was pretty much between startled and worried.

"Sasori told me."

"Oh, okay…" I sat right back down in my own seat. Way in the back. Far from him. I didn't want to talk about it. "…And will we be talking about that at home?"

"Yes, of course we do. But right after school, we'll be meeting with Itachi and Tobi. I made an arrangement."

"…But I don't wanna go…" My arms cradling my face as I set my head on the desk.

"Kaira, this a very important matter that should be discussed. You don't think I'll let the perpetrator get away with something as morally wrong as this without a punishment."

Just as he finished that sentence, the bell rang, signalling the students were about to come back in. That ended our conversation, but now, I couldn't wait till tonight. Oh what fun.

X-x-X

"So, what did Hidan say? Huh?" Tala asked, looking at the girl with his ice blue hues of his, thoughts of how cute he look right then, filled her head but she shook 'em off realizing the question he was asking.

"…Since he's working here, any personal matter well have to wait until we get home. My punishment, I don't know if I am getting a punishment yet. But he did say we were to have a meeting with Itachi." She said spoke, solemnly, which made the four boys wonder.

"What? Why for?" Brooklyn asked, sounding serious.

"I don't know, I'm not sure…" She mumbled, thinking it would be best if they didn't know anyway. "Just said we were meeting the Uchihas tonight."

"Another thing, where have you been?" Tala asked the question they were all wondering.

"Places."

"Places? C'mon tell the truth." Bryan spoke, finally.

Kaira stared at the violet eyed teen, he looked so much like Hidan, she couldn't lie to him. "…Hanging with…" She had whispered, 'Tobi's' name.

"Wait, what?" Tala questioned, leaning in closer.

"I WAS WITH TOBI, THERE YOU HAPPY?!" She shouted right in his ear, blushing at what she'd done. The girl looked down at her feet, her eyes not once gazing back at the boys.

"Really?" Bryan was the first to speak after the few second silence between them all. They were in a empty classroom, where they held art classes. Luckily no one was in there. Or around for that certain.

"Y-yea…" The ebony-haired girl stuttered, "I had no one to go to, so…"

"No one? You had us, you know that but instead, you go run into the arms of the enemy. You know we-"

Sinking in her seat, she held hands over her ears, trying to block out the loud redhead's rant. She didn't want to hear it, she was tired of it, the ranting and lecturing by other people. People who didn't realize or know about her situations. People who just go on about something they didn't knew about in the first place. She wanted to just disappear.

X-x-X

Lying. I was pretty much good at it by now, being I had lied most of my life. Lie to myself about being happy, when I really wasn't. Lied to the teachers and counsellors why my father wasn't able to make it, when really, he didn't want to come. He always said something of the lines of, 'A meeting, to talk about your grades? You must be kidding, no I won't go. It's a waste of time to discuss anything about you.'

Harsh I know, but that was just my father. Draden, my older brother, would find some way to beat me into the dirt, tasting my own blood while his friends would entertain themselves by watching the beatings, betting and such. Haley, she would just quietly watch, not once, speaking up to help me out.

No, that was just a normal day before turning thirteen. Bruises, the teachers and people I walked by would noticed, ask and questioned me. All I gave them was, 'I fell down the stairs' 'Oh how stupid of me, I bumped into the door, it was funny, you should've seen it' You know, the usual.

But nothing lasts forever, does it? Everybody started to ignore me and my remarks, realizing, that they weren't gonna get the answer out of me. They still looked at the bruises. Didn't ask, but look. I take it they were thinking my father had done this. Seeing, he wasn't doing anything to show his interest in me.

I would sit there, looking out into the neighbourhood from my window. Though, I wouldn't much call it a neighbourhood. We didn't live near other homes. The closest home would be down a long way down a two way dirt road, pretty cherry blossom trees lining with the road. So…

Nobody cared. So, I stopped caring. I got beaten, twice or three times a week. I was scalded by father, for being an idiot, for shaming the family name with my 'stupidity'. But I would always hint, that Draden, had shamed our clan worse than I would ever had. I would get slapped for that.

Now, in the city of Konoha, I couldn't just lie myself out until everyone ignored me. Because this time, no one will ignore me. Now, I'm stuck on a chair, behind a desk. Skimming the room, seeing people I haven't met before, who were unsurprising looking back at me. I guess they knew I was new to this.

"Alright, kids, listen good." I stared to the front, there was this huge guy wearing a bandanna. Good thing, cuz I bet he's got some deformity to be wearing that, even when the school doesn't allow the students to wear hats or bandannas. "I'll lay down the rules; One, Shut up And Work."

That was about it that man said, other than addressing himself as Ibiki Morino, he even went on to show us the scars upon his head. Which I was right…scars are deformity, right? Well, they scared the shit out of me. He even made us listen to his story of how he got those scar, and trust me, he spoke it in a very graphic way.

I thought for sure, maybe, Hidan would be the detention teacher or something. I sighed, at least I won't get to go to that thing with the Uchihas. But I do miss the guys…

I look from side to side, seeing who was still looking. I sighed, no one, everyone was doing there own thing.

"Um…Morino-sensei?" I had put my hand up, staring at the freakishly tall teacher.

"Yes?" He asked, trying to sound nice, but it failed, miserably. But I wasn't gonna tell him that.

"Well, um, what I'm…" I stuttered.

"Go on, Shatrire-san, don't be shy." He said.

"Well, um since you insist, but…I had an appointment and…I have to be there in ten minutes." I said, sounding a little pleading, and batting my lashes for effect. I wanted out. And I'm willing to try about almost everything to get out.

The old man, paused, staring at me. I wonder if he knows I'm lying, or he's just checking me out. Okay, now I'm seriously freaked out by him. And pretty much a lot of people.

Father once told me, that being beautiful, you cold get away with things normally you shouldn't get away with. I took that is a stupid advice, but now, well now I appreciate him and my mother, even if they neglected and left me alone in this world to defend myself.

"Go right ahead, we don't want you to be late. So, where is this appointment?" He asked.

I froze, "Counselling, Morino-sensei," I needed some excuse, and that was about I could think to say that seem appropriate. "After the death of my father, my attorney thought it would help…" I said, sounding sad.

He nodded, "Run along then."

He fell for it. I must promise to myself later, I mustn't lie again. As I made my way out of the room, looking to the other students, who were glaring at me. I gave them a apologetic look, to make it look as though I didn't mean to get out.

I sighed, finally I got out of the school. Looking around, no one was around. And I began the way back to Tayuya's house. Hell no, I ain't gonna go see Hidan just yet.

X-x-X

Sigh Chapter 25...so so...i miss mandy...im so bored...review or something...


	26. Chasing Pavements

Chapter 26: Should I Give Up Or Should I Just Keep Chasing Pavements

X-x-X

Hidan sat in the empty house, glowering at the watch on the desk. No, it wasn't a good day, what day hasn't?

She had run off, making up some excuse to get out of detention. And probably to get out of the meeting with the Uchihas. Of course she didn't want to, she might've felt ashamed, and didn't want to see Itachi. 'Yes, that might be it,' he thought.

Now, alone, he sat in his office. He had converted the next room into one, seeing no one else lived here with them.

'One of these days, I should have this house converted into a smaller one.'

The phone rang, he let it ring until he picked it up around the fifth time it chimed. "Hello?"

"I thought we were having a meeting, what happened? Did you lose the girl or something?"

Hidan frowned, this Uchiha was getting on his nerves. Clenching his fist, Hidan spoke calmly as he could, "No, I just simply misplaced the girl, okay? And yes, I'm just about to leave to go over there to discuss that boy's punishment. Seeing you don't want him to be charged."

"Luckily for you, Tobi ran off as well. I haven't a clue is to where THAT boy goes. Besides, it was his father who doesn't want him to labelled as a criminal." Itachi spoke, his voice a monotone. "So, we can reschedule, until I've got Tobi in my hands."

"Fine…"

X-x-X

Looking into silver eyes, I couldn't take my eyes off of…um her? No, him. He stared at me in vague interest and annoyance as I stare back.

"Yes, what is it do you want?" He asked first.

I gasped, it spoke. It actually spoke to me. Something so beautiful with skin so smooth-looking and such a pretty tone. Silver moonlike eyes and long, long hair down to his hips. Such a work of art, I thought, but then I left my thoughts as I realized, I was being rude.

"Oh I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to stare like that…" I blushed, looking down at my feet for a mere second before staring back at him in that innocent demeanour.

The white-eyed boy would just look back down at me, not knowing what to say, not knowing what to do as the heat risen in his cheek. Colouring that ivory tone when a sprinkle of pink, damn he looks like a really hot girl. Not that I'm saying he is one, he's a guy, why would I be so strongly attracted to him uh -er, it so much? Anyways, not that I am strongly attracted to him. He's just, very nice to look at, and I mean very, very nice.

"No, I didn't mean to be rude as well, allow me to introduce myself; I am Neji Hyuuga, and you are?" He asked, in the beautiful baritone of his. I could stand her all ay, I mean, I could be doing something else. I just know you're not buying any of this, are you?

"Um, my name's Kaira Shatrire, y-you're part of the great Hyuuga clan, no?" I asked, staring innocently at him.

I don't know how I got her, but I'm glad I did. I wouldn't have met such a guy as Neji, Neji Hyuuga. Super hot bishie, with super pretty- Uh, I hate my thoughts.

X-x-X

"I thought she said she'd come back…" Tobi whined, staring every once in a while out of Tayuya's bedroom window. Worried, Tobi came straight to her place, in case Kaira had come back. But alas, fate was against him, and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Calm down, I didn't see her even leave the school. She probably got held for detention, or something like that."

Tobi glanced at Tayuya for an instant before turning back to look out the window.

"I'll go out and look for her, she might have escaped from the clutches-"

"You make her supposedly parent seem dangerous." Tayuya replied, she didn't like he way he gotten ever since he's seen the Shatrire girl. It didn't seem right to her, no, not at all. It was unhealthy, and all Tayuya wanted was to keep the girl off his mind. But that was pretty much, impossible.

X-x-X

"Kaira Shatrire, as in, the daughter of the business tycoon, Haruko Shatrire?" He made it sound so, prestige and highly thought of. Oh gods, I might be in love.

"I-I guess," I blushed, "It's about to rain…" I notified, looking to the sky to see clouds that had already began to cover the city in a grey lighting. It gave Konoha an edge of sadness within its realms.

"There's a café nearby, would you like to come along?" The Hyuuga offered, holding out a hand towards me.

Whoever said chivalry was dead?

"Y-yes!" I blushed, grasping the fact that I said it in a higher tone and very quickly. He had raised a brow at me before a small curve in his lips. He was smiling, well half smiling, smirking, I guess.

"Well, come along," He clasped my hands within his, leading me towards whatever he said we were going. But one things for sure, I'd follow the bishie anywhere. But not to do anything, explicit.

Then my thoughts wander off to a certain Uchiha, 'oh shit, was I suppose to meet after school at Tayuya's place? What will he think if I don't show up? But I can't leave Neji-kun, it's a sin to do so! I'm so sorry Tobi, but…' I dismissed Tobi from my mind, and decided to hang with the Hyuuga.

I know, I feel bad in the end and have a very long talk with A Uchiha. And maybe some of these days, with Hidan And Itachi, who would be very angry with me when they catch me. If they catch me. If. I would say, insert evil laughter here, but I'm in public, with a Hyuuga. And Shatrires don't act crazy, unless they want, but I don't want to look crazy. I had enough of stares and whispers from my neighbourhood. Stupid neighbours.

X-x-X

"Why are you carrying that for? Are you going to kill her?!" The blonde squeaked, looking frantically at the kitchen knife in Hidan's grip. He was pretty freaked out himself, being in the same room as the Ichinaga, who was pissed and wasn't very good at being pissed since he gets into these, weird and craze-like episodes that have him, well, murdering anyone of a ten-mile radius around him, or less than that.

"No, I'm simply going to stab a little bastard by first letter of T, and his last name Uchiha."

"…Uh…Trudy Uchiha?"

"What?" Hidan stared at Deidara, he didn't think the whole, dumb blonde saying was true. Until he meet Deidara. "No, not Trudy, and why the hell would you say Trudy? Isn't that a woman's name?"

"…I panicked! Don't kill me, I don't wanna die in a car, and especially yours!"

"Why? What's wrong with my car?" Hidan roared, glaring at the Iwa nin for the longest time.

Deidara held up his hand in surrender, "N-nothing, its just, I would like to be killed in a home or something extravagant, not that I'm saying your vehicle isn't extra-"

"Shut up, Deidara, you're being annoying again!"

Deidara shut his mouth immediately, wide-eyed, he kept glancing from the dashboard and back to Hidan. This wasn't the day he planned. No, he was supposed to go to the spa with Konan. Lie down in his study, read random books off his bookshelf that he kept just to look smart in front of guests. And yes, have that delicious chocolate cake in the fridge. But, oh the horrors, Hidan appeared at the front door. A knife in his hand, his car keys in the other, it was horrible.

Scared shitless, the blonde listened to the silver-haired man and got in his car. Hidan had decided they'll both look for a certain Shatrire, talk to her like parents should about rules and responsibilities, and then kick a idiot Uchiha's ass for a good couple of hours and hammering why it's a bad idea to spend time with a Shatrire, and one that belonged to the Akatsuki. And especially Hidan.

'Hidan needs therapy. Yes, we can send him to one for his birthday…'

"I'm not crazy okay?!" Hidan shouted.

Deidara stared at the man, wondering how in blue blazes did he knew what he was thinking.

"You were thinking it out loud, dimwit."

Deidara frowned, getting ready to shout an onslaught of things dignifying that he wasn't dumb and certainly not a dimwit. Hidan would, of course, ignore it and keep driving along the streets of Konoha. Hoping, that maybe, Deidara would faint or somehow, get thrown out the car window. But, Hidan knew, he was the one that made Deidara come along side him. So he had to deal with the loud Akatsukian.

X-x-X

"I'll pay."

"No, I'll pay!" I said, this wasn't pretty. Hyuuga and I had just met, sadly, we're having our first argument. Oh the sadness.

"No, allow me. It wouldn't be a manly thing to let a girl pay the bill." He said through gritted teeth, glaring those pale violet of his at me.

"So, now you're saying that the man should do about everything? Huh?"

"No, I'm simply being a gentleman and paying for our drinks, that is all, Shatrire-san."

"Ugh, just a second ago you were saying, Kaira-chan!"

"That was then, this is now, Shatrire-san."

"Well I never, Hyuuga, you're a prick! And you know what, pay for the damn thing, you sexist!" I stormed off. Okay, it wasn't how I planned it. But it was a very…lively half-date or whatever we just did.

I sighed, it was pouring out there. All I had was my uniform, oh gods, why wasn't I smart enough to bring a rain coat?! I'll get sick, and worse, I might even die of a flu! Oh why me, I never got to live out my fantasies or dreams. Whatever you may call it!

"You mean dreams, fantasies are imaginary and farfetched," I turned, to see an equally wet Neji Hyuuga. Look, he came back, I'm back in love again!

"Sure, whatever…" I responded, great comeback Kaira Shatrire. I'm such an idiot. "Hey, how did-"

"You were thinking out loud," I nodded, man I am an idiot, "I'm very sorry about my behaviour back there, I didn't mean to sound like such a sexist, but I've been taught to be sincere and polite around women," I stared at him, "Or girls around."

I nodded, sighing out, "I'm sorry too, my behaviour was ludicrous. I didn't mean to spaz out, especially towards you, Neji-kun."

The white-eyed boy smirked, "Good, do you want to go over to my house…" I raised a brow at him as he blushed deeply, "I mean, to dry off."

"Yes, I like that."

We both smiled at each other, I don't know whether was this a good day. Or a bad one. One, it was raining, and I was soaked to the bone. But on the other hand, I met Neji of the Hyuuga clan and we became pals or somewhat like friends with possible chances of dating in the mere future. Probably, that is.

"Come, let me show you the Hyuuga compound."

I nodded, wrapping my arm around his. This, was becoming more and more like a beautiful friendship, wasn't it?

X-x-X

Sorry about Last chapter. If you haven't noticed, when I'm not very in tune with the chapter, I just drag along. I know, bad Karla, BAD! But, I'm human, or so we all think. I could be some deranged soul of some monster or demon trapped within a human's fragile body. But eh, crazy shit happening these days. Freaky, remind me to swim in holy water one day or wear anything to wear off the evilness. But eh, everyone's got that dark or evil side. I'm just very, very, wrong in the head. Never, and I mean never, watch porn when you're at a young age. Trust me, it kinda messes up your head. Thank you, big sister, thank you for making the seemingly-normal person that I am. Note the sarcasm. One thing I'm sure of, my brother isn't so good at sarcasm.

I didn't say nothing. Update soon, review or something. I'm bored, I'm suppose to be sleeping by now…Night then, before I go on about how boring my day was…


	27. Practice Makes Perfect

Chapter 27: Practise Makes Perfect

X-x-X

Tobi stared, despondent, looking down towards the sidewalk. Rain. Nothing but tears that the sky cried surrounded him, he was cold. He was wet. And yet, this all suited him. He never felt so abandoned or unwanted in his life.

Kaira Shatrire. Sweet and beautiful, so soft and delicate but she could hold her ground, just enough to be rescued by some tough guy. By someone who had power, strength and possibly everyone fearing him.

But Tobi, wasn't that person. No, he was still weak. No matter what, he wouldn't be the one who would sweep the girl off her feet. Nor the one, she could ever count on.

"…What are you doing?"

Tobi stared up, his hair clung to his face. There was Sasuke, right in front of him. Holding an umbrella, a hoodie shielding his head from the downpour.

"Itachi's been wondering where've you been. And, strange thing too, Kaira's been missing. Did you have anything to do with that?" Sasuke questioned, giving the older one of the famous Uchiha glares.

"I have no idea what you're going about, little cousin, but excuse me, I have other business as you can see, I'm trying to drown myself out of my misery."

"You, miserable? As a child, you have had always been the 'Happy' one in our family, don't go telling me your woes now." Sasuke retorted.

"…Just leave me alone, you're a fucking annoyance. I don't know how anyone could live to be associated with you at all." The older commented, passing by the other Uchiha.

"Just cuz I don't want to feel like the bad guy, here, use this. I hate to watch the police snatch up your waterlogged corpse from a river bank." Sasuke held his umbrella towards Tobi, being cold and wet, he took it. Walking off, without a word of thanks to the other. Sasuke just watched the teen keep walking further in the rainstorm, he turned to see nothing but the cold grey world beyond him.

Such a dreary day it was.

X-x-X

The man stared, half expecting to see a ebony-haired girl waltzing towards him. But none, only nameless passer-by that went their own way. It was going to be tough, especially looking for her. He knew, she was a tricky person to get a hold of once she's out of sight.

His cold blue eyes gazed upon the city of Konoha. 'Better check out the district, chances I'll find her there.'

"Shatrire district."

The driver nodded, putting the vehicle in drive, and riding away.

X-x-X

I smiled, "Well I better be going now, I think Hidan might be worried about me."

I stared into the moon-coloured eyes of the Hyuugas; Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi all nodded, "Let me walk you home." Neji offered.

I shook my head, "No need, I know my way around besides, I like the rain." I confessed.

"Well, at least take an umbrella along, you don't want to catch a cold, do you?" He grabbed the said item from the closet near the front door, handing it to me.

"No, thank you again, for letting me stay for a while." I bowed before the four Hyuugas. I looked up, blushing, I wasn't use to bowing, especially to people I just met.

"G-goodbye, Kaira-chan…" Hinata's soft timid voice rang throughout the silent room.

"Yes, I hope you would come back soon. It was nice having you around." Hanabi smiled, tilting her head slightly, giving a cute pose.

I smiled back, "Sure; Thank you Hiashi-san-"

"No need, we hope to see you again, very soon." The Hyuuga said, getting up from his spot and leaving the room.

"D-don't worry…" Hinata said, looking down, "He likes you…"

"If he didn't, he wouldn't have allowed you in!" The younger girl cheered, racing after her father.

I sighed, staring back at Neji who just gave me a smirk. "It isn't a surprise; someone like you would have less trouble making a good impression."

I blushed, "N-Neji…" Oh gods, I felt the heat rise in my cheeks. "Stop teasing…"

"Who's teasing?"

I blushed even more, turning to not let him see me blush even more, "I-I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow or whenever we meet again?" I asked, my voice a little shrill.

I opened the door, overlooking my shoulder as Neji and Hinata waved me goodbye. There all so nice, I wish I had a family like that…But my parents are dead. My brothers a drunk, and my sister isn't someone to be counted on. At least I have Hidan, and the Akatsuki. They're like family, or something close to it that is.

X-x-X

Draden overlooked the large estate. Everything look just as it had long ago when the family visited this place, after the death of their mother. Nothing had changed, everything was still intact and placed in their rightful place. Except, there was a different aura. An intruder, someone who didn't belong.

"Little sister, who have you let into our little haven?"

The question went unheard as he walked down the long path towards the door. The lights were off, no one was home that's for sure.

'It's raining, last thing I know is Kaira hating rains. Reminds her…'

Just then, a taxi can just stopped outside the tall stone walls, the gates creaking open. Kaira stared up, unsure, she closed her eyes shut. 'No, it cant be…' She thought, rubbing her eyes and looking to where Draden had stood.

She sighed, it was just a illusion. That's all, she told herself.

"I've been looking for you."

Kaira froze, her heart skipping a beat as she felt the older Shatrire's breath warm a spot just near her ears. 'No, this is just a dream. I'm only dreaming…this isn't real!'

"Why won't you answer me, little sister? Are you still scared? Hmm?"

Kaira opened her mouth, unable to speak or pronounce a word. She slowly look to her right, no one.

"Over here, little one." She could hear that evil smirk upon his lips.

She turned her head again, meeting with icy blue eyes glaring down at her. "You've been a bad girl, Kaira, running off when you know, you and I had a job to do."

"W-what are y-you talking about?" She backed away from the older. Not finding anything to do with, pleasant.

Draden sighed exasperated, "Maybe this is why I pretty much don't like children; Our job, as in controlling and maintaining the Shatrire Corp, you really don't expect it to keep running without anyone in charge, now do you?"

She shook her head, "W-what do you want with me then? Why can't you take control of it…you seem better."

"Yes, you noticed. After that last spat you and I had, I decided, under the orders of my attorney to get myself checked into a rehab clinic, which I must say, is a splendid place. It's a wonder why people get addicted to substance and all that."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Don't rush me, I was getting to that. You see, I might be good in business, but seems like daddy-dearest decided you would be a splendid owner of the Shatrire company. Stupid, I say, but it gave a thought, why would he give the title to the youngest, unless he something would happened out of this."

Kaira just stared at her brother, not really understanding why was he going on about all this, she didn't care about business and stuff like that.

"You were always the poster child of this company, so everyone thought, hey why don't they make her the company's owner? She brings in business opportunity just looking pretty on commercials and ads."

Then that made Kaira wonder, 'when had I been on ads and commercials. I don't remember anything like that…And poster child? I know there was a catch to those class photos and yearly portraits dad keep holding for what's left of our family.'

"Okay, you want the company? I'll sign it over to you, if you just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, Kaira-chan," He said, looking up at the sky, "So that's why, you're coming back with me. You see, this guardian of yours is really a legal one, see? Because, I'm the legal guardian…until I die. Which I promise you, is a very long time from now."

Kaira gulped. There was no way she could get out of this.

X-x-X

"You're What?!" Tala shouted over the phone. Kai, Bryan and Brooklyn were, unluckily, beside him as he shouted that.

"Tala, did you really have to yell?!" Brooklyn shouted back.

"Yes! Because Kaira's LEAVING!" And he went back to talking on the phone with the said girl.

"WHAT?!" The other three boys were surprised by the announcement, proceeding to listen in on the conversation.

"Your brother? I thought you said your family was dead."

"No, I said my parent's were dead, not my brother and sister." Her soft voice sounding from the device.

"But why are you leaving?" Kai asked.

"Kai? Are you all listening?"

"Yes." Bryan replied, "Tell us why are you leaving now."

"Oh fine, my brother, Draden, who is not dead, found where I was hiding. Now, he wants me to come back with him to our hometown."

"What? He can't do that! This is your home, not wherever he takes you!" Tala shouted, making the guys hit the loud redhead.

"But, that's where you're wrong, guys, my family are originally from Mizukagure, the district was named after our surname for doing something heroic like a very long time ago. It was just a summer vacation home to us, Shatrires, and Draden, has legal rights over me."

"…I think that's the most intelligent and explanatory sentence I heard you said, Kaira." Kai commented.

Kaira glared at the phone, looking up to see Draden just speaking on his blackberry. Business opportunities, she guessed.

"I'm leaving in the next two hours, could you tell the other to meet me at the tollbooth of the district? I want to say goodbye to all of you…"

"…I guess, but can't you talk him out of it?"

"…I tried, he's not listening."

"Oh…I guess we'll see you later then, huh?"

"…Yeah, I gotta go. Talk to later…" There was a click before the line went dead. Silence laid between the four teens.

"She's leaving…who would've known…" The silver-haired boy spoke, disrupting the forlorn silence.

X-x-X

The rain had stopped. He raced down the street, why was this happening and now? Why was he back? 'Stupid, he better not go and touch her in any way!' He thought, splashing through small puddles.

Kaira could only look around, waiting, he was nowhere to be seen. Only Deidara, Sasori and many of her friends were here. Tala, Kai, Bryan, and all the others, looking back at her.

"…Is this the last time we'll see you, ever?" Naruto asked, standing in front of her.

With a small smile, Kaira stared into those sapphire hues of his. Her eyes smiling, "No, I'll come back. I don't know when, but I will…"

The others looked at her for a second, 'She isn't going to come back…'

Kaira overlooked her friends shoulder, still not seeing the silver-haired hunk. 'Why isn't he here yet? I hope he seen the note on the door…anyways who couldn't? I practically spray painted the front door…'

"He'll come, don't worry." Deidara commented, seeing the look in the girls' eyes.

"Y-you sure?" She asked, a little worried.

"Yeah…"

"Kaira, you've said your farewells. We got to get going now; We have an appointment tomorrow morning."

The younger Shatrire looked back to her brother, who just gotten into the limo. She looked back at the friends she made, looking down, "Please, tell him goodbye for me and sorry for not staying long enough to say it to him." She opened her messenger bag, digging into until she pulled out a sealed envelope. "And also, give him this." She handed it to the Sasori.

Sasori nodded, "And give this to…Tobi-kun…" Giving it to Sasuke, "Don't hurt him…He could be mean at times, or a total jerk, but, you got to realize, it's just…" She shrugged, seeing Sasuke nod.

"Don't worry, I understand."

She smiled at the Uchiha, "Tell Itachi I'll miss him…Gods, this seems corny so I better go." Kaira opened the car door, entering as she smiled at the whole lot of friends she made.

They smiled or grinned back at her, waving her goodbye. "Bye Kaira, you better come back!" Naruto shouted, waving frantically at her. She waved back, just then, she noticed someone just coming in view.

"HIDAN!" She flicked the button to opened the sunroof of the limo.

"Kaira, sit down now. Don't make a scene." Draden reprimanded, speaking indifferently and looking out with the same expression as his tone.

The girl didn't listen, proceeding to wave and shout out the man's name. Hidan gazed at her form, she was leaving, and this time, probably for good. His faint smile, he waved goodbye to her.

"…She told me to give you this." Sasori said, holding a letter in front of the pale-haired man's face. "Also said, she was sorry to not say goodbye to your face as well."

Hidan just clutched deeply onto the letter, staring straight ahead at the car, watching until it disappeared from his sight. She was gone, she was really gone. And this time, she wasn't going to ever come back.

The thunder roared, rain began to dispel upon the whole city. The weather, it was sharing the same emotion as himself. One by one, the younger teens began to leave the district. Sasori, Deidara and Hidan stood in the rain, soaked, they shivered under the atmosphere's decreasing temperature.

"…I'm sorry, man…I really am." Sasori finally spoken. Hidan heard the sloshing of the man's steps, the redhead retreated back to his vehicle.

"…You'll have another chance, she'll come back…" Deidara tried to cheer up the man. "Unless…you can race back to her home in Mizu, and well, express your love to her."

Hidan look to the blonde, "Are you really a man? Who said I loved her?"

Deidara raised a brow at the man. "I don't know…but it just seemed like it, if you see it from different views."

Hidan stared at the blonde for a split-second staring away. "I should get back home…" Hidan said, heading back to the Shatrire household.

Deidara watch the silver-haired man walk off, he sighed, before heading back to his home.

'Was this the end? Is this…suppose to happen? Is all this…testing me?' The silver-locked man question, staring into the darkened corners of the living room. His gaze came upon the letter once again, the choice to open it made his fingers twitch.

"No…" He said, suddenly, "I got to move on, she was just a kid after all. Nothing but a kid…" He turned his back on the letter, heading back out the door. "Sorry kid, but I failed you too much times…I'm not a very good caretaker, ain't I?"

He overlooked his shoulder, hoping to see the bright smile of the Shatrire girl. But, all was meet was the empty living room. Shadows of the furniture's overlooking the room. No, it wasn't home anymore. It would never be unless she was here. With him.

X-x-X

I'm Guessing From That Last Part, This Is The End. End. End. End. No More. Well Until The Sequel Come Out. And I Promise, That One Would Be A Happier Ending. I Hope It Isn't Too Mushy. And Sorry About The Ending. This Story, It Was Suppose To Turn Out Different, But Being Me, I'm Slightly Sadistic SO There You Go. I'm Not A Very Happy Person, But I Sure Sound Like I Am!

Okay, The Sequel Well Probably, More Or Less, Come Out In A Month Or So. I Mean I Want To Start On It, But Summer, Summer As Such A Good Drug. I Need To Be Free, Run In Those Clean Blue Waters Of Lake Marten. Or, Wha-Ti. Doesn't Matter, Water Is Water No Matter Where You Go And Its Very …Vital? Meh, Better Stop Talking Now. And I Mean It, Sequel Would Turn Out How The First Was Suppose To!

If There's Anything Else That's Wrong With This Chapter (Other Than The Ending) Tell, And I'll Fix It Up. I Should Do That For The Last One, I Saw Some Spelling Mistakes…And I'm Spelling Whiz and Look at Me, I'm Making Mistakes…Oh Well. I Ain't Perfect, Nor Do I Want To Be. Too Hard.


End file.
